


杀死玫瑰

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, 十九世纪AU, 子爵锤X平民基
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon





	1. Chapter 1

马车行驶到教堂外的土地上就不再颠簸，平缓的像坐在泛舟的小船上，如果忽略掉木轮轴承冒出的一点摩擦声和马车本身的声响，Loki想这一刻也算是悄然安稳的。

一只手横在他眼前。Loki看着黑色袖管，袖口处有针脚细密的暗纹，大约在袖扣最上方渐渐消失，Loki顺着墨色圆扣看下去，白色衬衫从下面抻出一点，边缘处干净的在发光，像雪白的弓箭指着前方，Loki接着看下去，那被雪白包覆的手腕正在用力，手骨微微凸起，骨节在泛白，手掌大大张开，看起来足以囊括万物，强大又有力的，现在它正在按紧车窗，阻隔道路两旁盛放的欧石南的香气——那些浅粉色的娇小的花种，偶尔间杂褪色一样的白花，它们让Loki鼻子发痒。

车夫缓慢的逐渐收紧缰绳，好让白马在教堂外的喷泉池旁停下，这是最佳停靠点。

喷泉激起的潺潺水声十分悦耳，Loki下车后就看到那些大理石所雕琢的精致花纹，以及跃于池中的天使雕塑，他还想再看下去，但有人在前方唤他，Loki望去，是拥有那只神赐般的手的主人，此刻就站在两步之外的地方，面向前方但转过身来，金色的头发用发油收拾妥帖，比喷泉落下的水流更顺滑，那人左臂夹着一顶黑色帽子，右臂，右臂向他伸来。

 

“我必须去吗，Thor？”Loki皱眉，他在生气，但下垂的眼眸让他看起来在难过，他不着痕迹的再次揉搓鼻尖，瞟了一眼从花丛中探出身子的欧石南。

“是的，你必须来。”原本伸出去像在等Loki握上的手改变了姿态，手掌轻轻捞了一下空气做呼唤状，然后垂回身侧。“但一会你可以骑马。”

Loki跟上去，他比Thor矮几英寸，走近之后这种差距更加明显，不过他不介意仰头说话，不介意看着Thor垂下的眼眸，金色的睫毛像女士们最华丽的遮阳伞，把下面同宝石般珍贵的蓝色瞳孔保护起来。

“我们可以去看看书，我听说库南先生那里有几本新小说。”Loki迈上教堂外的白色石阶，圣洁高贵的颜色上不留脚印。

“你昨天还说想要骑马。”Thor的声音小了很多，他带着Loki走进长廊，深浅两色的大理石相互交错，上面是白色的立体雕刻还有金色的点缀花纹，两旁有纤细笔直的烛台，上方设计的像盛开的花朵，花心是一根正在燃烧的蜡烛。他们走到高高的穹顶之下，Thor没有失礼的仰头捉摸上方那些强夺天工的壁画，只是带领Loki尽快坐下。

Loki坐在Thor旁边，看到前方的主教看向他们，Loki垂下头，再抬头时主教已经看向别的地方，身后的彩色玻璃滤进光在他洁白的长袍上绘色。Loki低调的看向四周，贵族们陆续就座，他们高贵优雅沉稳，仿佛天生就是做贵族的料。Loki端详着左侧前方的男人，最后看到他落座于他们前方，大概是伯爵一类的身份。Loki转头看向Thor，对方正目视前方等待主教诵读圣经，接收到Loki的视线之后他看过来，挑了一点眉毛无声询问Loki怎么了，Loki轻轻摇摇头就把头扭开了，不去道明自己感到多么的格格不入或是不自在，他原本永远都不可能进入这里，就像他第一次知道自己对欧石南过敏，而他以前生活的地方没有这样高贵的花。

 

主教诵读圣经的时候，Loki从Thor腿上抽走了他的帽子，然后打发时间似的研究每一针缝线，指腹轻轻扫过布料纹路，再用指甲刮出一点摩擦声。Thor看出Loki对这里充满了排斥，他轻轻喟叹，但又不得不把Loki带来这里，自从他们收养了Loki，作为家族成员，Loki必须跟他一起出席教会礼拜。Thor想握一握Loki的手，但又像刚才一样打消了这些肢体触碰的念头，所以他只是抽动了一下手指，但在偷偷看着Loki垂下的脑袋，那是很漂亮很聪明的脑袋，Thor不得不再次克制自己想要抚摸那柔顺长发的冲动，更别提那层层叠叠的发丝下，有他这辈子见过的最美的五官，尤其是那对灰绿色的眼眸，绝不浑浊也并非闪亮的瞳孔，就像是一条绿色的小溪，有雀鸟飞过它便多了些灰色，有花掉落它便多了些紫色，但始终都是干净的，Thor忍不住去想第一次见到它们的那天，在树林里，他的黑马没在跑而是慢慢前行，他在看地图，指南针正在左右摇摆，所以他抬头想要看着太阳看清方向，就那时候，他就在那时候见到了那双眼睛，他感到自己词汇匮乏，想是自己看到了昨夜掉落的星星，他想立刻驱马过去，但看到那双眼睛又藏回了粗壮的树干后面，所以他跳下马，皮靴踩着落叶还是有声音，Thor在心里祈祷这别吓走了他。

 

那就是Loki了，星星的主人或是星星本身。Thor让自己的步子迈的更大，他的胳膊抬起就要碰到树干，但Loki先走了出来，Thor想Loki一定比他看上去还要更轻，不然那么脆弱的枯叶为什么都没有被他踩响。

 

 

“Thor？”Loki在叫他。“Thor。”这次声音大了一些。

Thor从回忆中挣脱，他轻声回应。

“还有很久吗？”Loki已经把帽子放回了他的腿上。

“不，很快了，再耐心一点，Loki。”Thor轻轻拍了拍Loki的膝头。

Loki叹息，显然他一刻都不想在这里坐下去，这里没有时钟，Loki这才想起来Thor送给他的怀表，他把它从胸口轻轻掏出来，然后一点声响没有的打开金色盖子，盯着上面的黑色指针还有四周印刷精良的数字，直到指针快要指到十的时候，礼拜结束了，但Thor让他先在位子上等待，Loki看着女士们先走出教堂，然后是一些男士们，他看到Thor走向主教，极其有礼的小声交谈，结束时Thor牵起主教的左手，恭敬的亲吻上面的红宝石戒指，主教在这时候又看向他，匆匆一眼，但Loki能感受到那并不友善。

 

“说了什么？”Loki伸出手示意Thor拉他一把，他们坐上马车。

“只是介绍你，作为家族新成员。”Thor微笑着看着Loki坐在他身边，这个小他十岁的男孩看起来比同龄人单薄太多。

“我不是什么值得介绍的人。”Loki不着声色的又蹭了一下鼻子，Thor催促车夫尽快离开。“即使我的姓氏改为Odinson。”

“你值得，我能回答你无数遍，只要你有疑虑。Loki，你值得。”Thor让车夫快一些，在不失礼的程度下尽快离开这里。

Loki不再说话，但他开始笑，浅浅的但悠长的笑意挂在他嘴角，没人能笑得比这更优雅更赏心悦目了，Thor想起他说要让父亲收养Loki的那天，Loki也在笑，但那是绝没有现在美的。

Loki知道Thor在看他，那难以收敛的炽热目光就是他所期待的，Thor会喜欢上他在他计划之内，但在这样短的时间里是他所没想到的，只有两个月，才两个月而已，他就从捡回家的孩子变成了Odin的孩子，离庞大的Odinson家族的雄厚资产又近了一步。

他饿了太久了，已经不想再用那柄生锈的刀去抢劫去偷窃了，所以当他听说伟大的Odin之子喜欢男人的时候，他信了这点茶余饭后的调侃话，他花了几个月的时间去了解Thor，最后确信他是个对待平民太过善良的糊涂蛋，然后就像受伤的小鹿一样摔在他面前，第一眼，第一眼Loki就知道Thor会喜欢他，他只需要做他自己，用那双眼睛多看看Thor，用一点笑意和软语，他就永远不用再饿肚子。

 

之后他们直接去了库南的书店，Loki拿了几本传记和小说，所有人都对他很客气，全部都是因为仁慈的Odin，他们都或多或少收到过对方的救济和庇护，Loki心底突然腾起了一点不合时宜的羞怯，他为此感到有些恼怒，放下书的时候重了一些。

“Loki。”Thor没有问他怎么了，而是叫了他的名字，这其中包含一点失礼的指责和问询。

“手滑了一下，没想到它们这样重。”Loki抱歉的冲库南先生笑笑，对方急忙说这不碍事，并恭敬的接过Loki手里的银币。

“年轻的Odinson少爷，请收好。”库南恭敬的把书递给Loki，他是这里‘经常’见到Loki的人之一，因为这位新来的Odin之子同他哥哥不一样，是个爱看书不爱狩猎的男孩。库南在Loki接过书的时时候看着Loki的手，那样纤长又骨感，不像是一位二十岁的男人，实在显得过分单薄了。

Loki把书抱在怀里，棕色的牛皮纸棱角很硬。

 

Odin的家很大，他们几乎算是住在城堡里，那种吃饭都要走挺远的房子。回到家的时候Loki看到园丁在修剪地锦草，那些绿色的如同巨大棉被一样盖在墙壁上的植物。Loki下车看到路旁的蔷薇丛已是修剪过的，在Thor下车之前他多看了两眼。

“我让劳拉剪下最美的放进了你的房间。”Thor为自己的先见之明感到开心，他摸了摸Loki的头发，手掌在脖颈处停留了一秒。

Loki说他是杀花凶手。

 

今天有客人来，因为Loki远远地就看了停在墙边的马车，是一辆敞篷的黑色马车，隐约可见车轮上有些黄铜色，前方由一匹白马牵引。

Thor似乎认得车主是谁，他欣喜的向前走去，几步之后才想起招呼Loki跟上来。管家帮他们推开大门并说老爷和客人都在大堂。Loki差了Thor半步跟在他身后，他们走过长廊，轻缓的钢琴声愈发明朗，等他们走到大堂，Odin正坐在椅子上，Loki却只去看坐在钢琴座上的人是谁，逆着光的身影单薄娇小，光晕勾勒的腰线柔软优美，是个美丽的女人。

钢琴声停止，Loki看到女人站起身，噢，个头也是恰到好处的，她提起自己略微厚重的裙摆，浅蓝色的衣料在金色的地砖上看起来如同漂浮的云朵。

“简。”Thor这样称呼她，不是姓氏，也没有加一个表示礼貌的后缀，然后他的左手扶上右边胸口行礼，接着他又伸出手，简的手就落上去，再之上是他的吻。

等Loki看完这一切的时候，Odin唤他的名字。

“是，父亲。”

“这位是简 福斯特小姐，福斯特侯爵的女儿。”

Loki微微鞠躬，他当然没有伸手试图亲这位漂亮女人的手，他没有身份和资格。

简是个很温柔的人，她再一次柔声说了自己的名字，并说她很想见到Loki。Loki也十分得体的回应了这些寒暄，然后在他无法介入Thor和简的谈话之前回了房间。

他差点就要忘记了Thor这位青梅竹马，该死的，他不希望有别人来分享他的钱，等Odin死后，等Thor、总之，他的钱。

 

简没有待到吃晚饭的时候，Loki对此表现的很舒心，他一直在花园里看书，直到听到马蹄声和车轮声，他遥遥望去，看着那团美丽的蓝色坐上了马车，看到Thor就站在她车旁，好像随时都要跟她一起走，Loki收回视线，等待着马蹄声渐远，然后Thor来花园找他。

“简说她很喜欢你，她说你的长发要比我的好看的多。”Thor坐在旁边的椅子上，抿一口Loki杯里的茶。

“你亲每个人的手，对吗？”Loki没有回应简的夸奖，而是平稳的说了这样一句。

Thor先是愣了一下，像在思考，旋即他笑了一声，无奈地说：“Loki，这是礼节，你有一天也会需要不断亲吻别人的手。”

“那你现在就教给我。”Loki放下书，将手伸到Thor面前。

Thor看着他，好像在确定这是不是一句玩笑，然后他在Loki催促的眼神里牵起对方的手，那只干瘦温热的手，Thor能感觉到其中掌心的柔软，他的食指就扣在柔软之下，他觉得自己想要退缩，同时又忍不住前行，在吻手之上的程度再做些什么，他在颤抖，他希望Loki认为他是悬空手臂所致，他看着Loki细腻的皮肤，还有上面凸起的手骨，然后轻轻吻了上去，如愿以偿的。


	2. Chapter 2

如果仔细听，也许牛在唱歌，树在争吵，地锦在念平庸的诗，蔷薇在尖叫。Loki希望如此，他需要更多不正常的事来让此刻变成一个寻常的梦境，这样他只要睁开眼就解决了一切。  
只是一个吻手礼，但吻是Thor的，手却是他的，他见过Thor是怎样亲吻教皇，见过Thor是怎样亲吻简，那只是一个又一个落在自己手上的愚蠢的重复，他原本只是想嘲弄一番，但现在，他先前所想嘲弄的东西落在他手上像针芒但又柔软。  
所以，“就这样？”噢这听起来他好像还欲求不满还是怎样，但他只是装作礼仪白痴一样故意向Thor确认此举的正确性。  
Thor在听到他的声音的时候震了一下，然后像触碰到了燃烧的铁块似的迅速离开嘴巴，却又慢慢地看着他的手背，轻轻的把他的手放回腿上。“不、”只是一个字他都说的磕磕绊绊。“不，是我失礼了。”  
好个失礼了，Loki不明白他的眉毛为什么抽动了一下，他只有生气的时候才会这样，Loki感到心烦意乱，尤其是看到Thor茫然困惑的放回了他的手，好像自己做了什么十恶不赦的事情难受的搅起了眉毛。  
“好吧，那我原谅阁下的失礼。”Loki已经转过身面向白色小桌，Thor也站起身来，然后站也不是坐也不是的找了个借口离开。好像他是什么瘟疫一样。  
Loki冷眼看着Thor离开的背影，开始去想坊间传闻是否真有一丝可信度，从他遇到Thor，到被对对方捡回家，Thor所表现出的就只是个善心泛滥，而对方所给予的那些疼爱，太过明显的就是兄弟情而已，他年纪小，矮一些，瘦很多，也许其中哪点就激起了Thor的保护欲，Loki确信这就是Thor希望Odin收养他的原因，让他们变成名副其实的兄弟的原因。这很好，起码他不用出卖自己的肉体来获得金钱，但现在一切都感觉不太对，他感到尴尬了，气氛暧昧时的那种尴尬。

那本新买的小说就像芳华已逝的美人那样让他没了兴趣，他摸向自己的左手，依旧是低于手心温度的冰凉，但他却觉得上面一块皮肤正火烧火燎。  
有钱人都有病！Loki咬着牙齿。

他们在晚餐时再次见面，说实话，住在一栋房子里，这样的间隔也算很久啦。Odin没有跟他们一起用餐，听说是某位伯爵大人在宴请宾客，收到请柬的人无故不得缺席，Frigga也从出版社直接过去。好极了，这就只剩下他跟Thor两个人。  
Thor从楼梯上下来，脚步比平时要轻得多，然后他款款走来，落座于主位右边的第一座位，Loki坐在他对面。  
“那本书怎么样？”Thor摆弄了一下桌上刀叉，他已经脱掉了黑色外套，现在只穿着白色衬衫和黑色马甲，墨色丝质领巾在喉前堆叠完美。  
听起来他们之间好像无事发生，一点尴尬和不适仿佛已经被时间吹散，Loki先抿了一口白葡萄酒，说还不错，书和酒都是这如此。

“简、”Loki开口，但在说出名字之后稍加停顿，而Thor反应之快的抬起了头等待他说下去。“小姐，她很美。”  
“是的，她非常美。”Thor笑了，边笑边垂下眼睛，回味脑海中的每个样子的简，“而且她是少有的性格好，你知道如果出身名门，很多女孩会被太过刻板的家教礼仪憋出另一幅面孔，但简、从内到外是一样的。”  
Loki搅动着餐盘里的藜麦。“你很爱她？”  
“当然。”Thor用餐巾擦拭嘴角好让他接下来能好好的多说几句话。“所有人都喜欢她！包括父亲母亲，现在还有你，不是吗？”  
“我说的是爱，不要偷梁换柱。”  
“那也是当然的。”Thor耸耸肩膀，喝空了面前的酒杯。“我跟她认识很多年了，按照常理也许会结婚，如果我爱她，她也爱我。”  
“她肯定爱你。”Loki一样喝空了酒杯，他让女仆为他再斟一杯。“她看到你的时候眼睛比水晶还亮。噢、关于我刚才夸奖‘她很美’，希望你不要误会，这只是一句单纯的赞赏，你知道的我来到这里没有见过太多人。”  
“当然不会！Loki，你是我的弟弟，我永远不会加之怀疑在你身上。”  
“那真好。”Loki觉得他是一个很会审时度势的人，但此刻却真的很想不识时务的问问Thor先前为什么失礼了，他想，他能得到一个什么样的答案呢，比如他就想那么做，比如这只是一个玩笑，比如这是一个错误示范。Loki在心里想着，想着所有伤人的回答，在他觉得自己完全准备好了之后问出口。  
“其实就是失礼了，吻手礼不该吻对方的手，但我那时候...不知道怎么回事，不知道，也许是你的手太好看了。”

如此毫无暗示的直白令人心绞。

Loki只觉得有点空落落的，尤其是Thor如此坦然的说出了口，所以坊间传闻是假的，他的调查是真的，Thor只是一个善心泛滥的蠢蛋。  
“这样啊。哈。”第二次斟满的酒杯也被Loki喝空了。“我得说今天的酒真是太好喝了，但我显然喝的有一点多，那么允许我的失礼，我要先离开了。”说话当下Loki已经起身，用餐巾擦拭双手离开。  
“做个好梦，弟弟。”Thor向他说。

 

Odin为他准备的卧室比先前打工的铁铺还要大，他睡在再也不用跟别人分享的大床上，上面有Frigga亲手购置的软枕，床帘也是她细心挑选过的，Loki只要把它们放下来，他就能安静的呆在这个没人会来打扰的小小空间。  
所以，简会跟他结婚。就算Loki想要回味今夜煎蛋，想要幻想今夜的风，但相差天南地北的念头总会一瞬间跳回到那个金发男人和他美丽的棕发小姐，先是订婚，再是结婚，然后庆祝简怀上了Odinson家的合法继承人，再然后是会有个小孩叫他叔叔，最后再次分裂Thor的爱，瓜分总他手里应得的财产。  
不能结婚。无论如何不能结婚。

很久之后他叩响了Thor的房门，举动几乎可以称为鬼使神差，脚不是他的，手也不是他的，但站在这里是他所希望的。  
隔着沉重木门Loki听到了请进，他向下按压黄铜把手，这点动作也用了不少力气。门开的一瞬间Thor就抬起了头，看到是他便微笑，Loki希望是因为他所以微笑，他也回了一个笑容，转身把门合上。屋子里很暗，只有Thor桌前的老式台灯亮着，Loki顺手从门边桌台上拿起烛台，白蜡在底部堆积了不少，他迈着缓缓地步子走到Thor面前，一只手撑在桌面上，手指轻轻敲击，然后转动脑袋试图看清摆在Thor面前的几张纸写着什么。

Thor就看着这样的Loki，他的弟弟敲门走进了黑暗，带着一团跳动的火，橘色的光毫无规律的打在他的上身，用影子来描绘Loki五官的立体。Thor觉得之前那种让人心焦的感觉又来了，他认为自己在排斥但本能的又在迎接，这个夜晚仿佛倒退了几个小时，周遭的红砖黑瓦坍塌下落，然后是成片的蔷薇，和柔软的草皮，Loki坐在他面前，左手从膝盖抬到他面前，他单膝下跪，刚刚好仰视对方，然后他感到心焦，排斥却又本能的迎接。

 

黑让很多事情变得朦胧，平庸的眼神变得迷离，正常的动作变得挑逗，而Loki同时知道他很漂亮。他把烛台放在手边，然后聚精会神的去看桌面上的纸，Thor为他压平了翻卷的四角，然后转到了他的面前。  
“简单的文书工作。”  
“可这下面写着‘严格保密’。”Loki挑眉。  
“得了，进出口关税的事情连乞丐都能猜个七七八八。”Thor从身后拖出矮凳，那通常是他用来放手边书本的。“所以，现在酒醒了？”然后他让Loki坐下。  
“一点酒而已，没什么是秋天的风吹不醒的。”Loki坐下之后整个人趴在桌边高高垒起的书上，他知道Thor最讨厌看书，但不明白为什么对方桌子上的书本从来只多不少。“我没听到开门声，父亲和母亲不回来了吗？”  
“大概是，我听说那位伯爵大人以留客人过夜闻名。”  
“听起来不讨喜。”  
“哈，你还没见过他呢，Loki，不过Laufey先生确实不太讨喜。噢、反正你早晚都要知道这些，家族与家族之前积怨已久但又不得不维持表面和谐的蠢事。”  
“那么希望我永远不在他的邀请行列里。”Loki笑出声，他还是挺喜欢看Thor说别人坏话的样子的，看起来不那么正直，不那么光辉伟大。  
“好了，说吧Loki，放弃你宝贵的睡眠时间来找我到底有什么事？”

Loki看到Thor无奈的看着他，但无奈是纵容的溺爱的，就像他真的把自己当成了亲生胞弟一般。Loki看着那双冰蓝色的眼睛被他带来的烛火染成了绿色，Thor的绿是滚烫的绿，这是Loki在自己眼睛里从来没有看到的。他说：“床垫好像坏了，躺在上面总是硌着我的背，你知道我有一点不舒服都睡不着。”

Thor想，Loki的眼睛又变成色彩的容器了，有原本清澈的绿，有鲜艳的橙，有灰度明显的暗影，Thor觉得自己先前所想的没错，Loki的眼睛就是一汪水，所有色彩都能像鱼一样在下面游动而不会混杂变得污浊。

噢，这讨厌的烛火。

Thor舔舔嘴巴，忘记家里还有数不清的客房，他说：“那你今天睡在这里。”就像第一天，Loki在他用过的浴室洗干净泥污，用他的毛巾擦干身体，将自己裹进他的衬衫里，然后睡在他的床上。  
Loki离开书桌，所有光都落不到他身上，厚重的窗帘也已拉上，Thor几乎只能听到对方的声音。  
Loki躺在床上，内心狂躁的在辱骂自己做什么蠢事，但一方面又被枕头上淡淡的气味安抚着，他不确定Thor会不会去客房睡，但眼下唯一可知是他根本睡不着，他等待着房间里唯一的光亮熄灭，然后是拖鞋摩擦地面的细微声响，接着床铺一角下陷，有人躺上来。  
Loki闭上眼睛，合理的让自己‘睡着’，几分钟后他让呼吸变得沉重一些，有规律的保持着，再过了一段时间，他觉得唯一的光亮好像灭掉了，有人在地上走，然后床脚下陷，他如此欣喜，感觉到喧软的被子从小腿拉到肩膀，然后是毫无动作的宁静，最后床脚下陷又没有了，门开了，再合上。

这应该就是被人爱着，Loki暂且不想定义这是哪种爱，他只觉得安心，比躺在金币堆砌的床上更安心。


	3. Chapter 3

听说有马车从南方赶回来，除去一小部分遭遇匪徒的不幸商人外，剩下的人都带回了绸缎与蕾丝，还有上好的茶叶。Odinson家自然购置了一些，并超额购买用来当作赠礼，这其中绝不会少了福斯特侯爵那份。

这段时间家里的红茶受尽了忽视，包括那些上好的进口茶具，Loki有次不小心打碎了骨瓷杯碟，上面的野风信子凄惨的碎了一地，Odin也没有太生气，Thor说自从小雏菊和野草莓的杯碟送来以后，风信子就不再是老头的心头爱啦。  
Frigga的绸缎分出一部分给Loki做了两个抱枕，后来被Thor强行拿走一只，而多余的蕾丝最后也落到了Thor手里，因为Frigga说把这些送去给简，装饰几顶迎冬的帽子。Loki自然是要陪他一起去送的，在见过福斯特侯爵家的府邸之后Loki说那简直可以称为是富丽堂皇。   
他们挑了一个大早出发，在路上Thor下车去买粉玫瑰，Loki就坐在马车里，等待Thor抱着他倾注爱意的花束出来，Loki不屑的从花店门口移开了眼睛，他隔着玻璃看向渐渐热闹的街道，从没想过自己有一天也能以如今的身份角度看这个世界。  
“行行好吧，大人。”有乞丐敲响了他的窗户，身材矮小加上佝偻，乞丐只在窗户前露出半张脸，但他贴着玻璃过于近，鼻息不断打湿玻璃，花白的胡子在上面留下痕迹，他恳切的看着Loki，静静等待Loki的回答。  
车夫桑德鲁就要跳下去赶走乞丐，Loki已经听到了对方嘴里正在骂骂咧咧，觉得大清早见到这类人十分晦气，乞丐还在他窗前，直到桑德鲁过来揪着他的衣领，Loki推开窗户说停下，然后从口袋里拿出一枚金币放进对方手心。  
“上天永远保佑您，善良的大人！”乞丐低头解开自己的黑色布袋，桑德鲁防备的向前一步，Loki抬手示意他不要惊慌，他看到乞丐轻轻看了桑德鲁一眼，然后继续手里的动作。那个布袋很大，垂下去几乎有他一半的身高，Loki静静等待乞丐把胳膊伸进去捞来捞去，好半天才舒展开眉毛抽出手。  
“看来里面有不少好东西啊。”Loki笑着说着，看到乞丐从黑黝黝的袋子里拿出来一枝花，几乎就是呆在不洁之中的圣洁，是朵娇弱的黄玫瑰，折断的花茎参差不齐，跟店里用剪刀剪下的玫瑰不一样，这是随手留下的美丽，按时机又赠予他人。  
“晦气！”桑德鲁惊呼着就要夺下来，但Loki已经先一步接了过去，乞丐冲他微笑，对Loki说这是他今天遇到的最好的东西，之后拐着步子离开。  
“少爷！扔掉它！”扔掉象征分离的黄玫瑰！  
“只是枝花。”Loki没有理会桑德鲁伸出的手，也没有让桑德鲁看到他被花枝刺破的手。  
Thor姗姗归来，怀里抱着一捧娇艳的粉玫瑰，打开车门的时候小心翼翼的护着它们，然后想要得到夸奖似的问Loki这束花怎么样。  
“很漂亮。”不同于红玫瑰那样匀称的颜色，粉玫瑰更像是在褪色过程中被人摘了下来，如此特别，每一枝都有深有浅。“我很喜欢。”  
“好，我回去就联系朋友栽一些到花园里。”Thor说的兴致勃勃，并问Loki还喜欢什么样的花。  
Loki没有回答，Thor以为他在思考，但等着等着他就忘记了自己问过这个问题，所以他没有对Loki的答案穷追不舍，不知道答案是什么花都好，粉玫瑰黄玫瑰，被你抱在怀里，贴着胸口精致的衣料和其下扑扑、扑扑热切的心跳声，就什么都好。

他们继续赶路，黄玫瑰被Thor发现之后丢出了窗户，任凭Loki的愤怒已经摆在眼前，Thor仍然毅然决然不许他留着这不吉利的东西，他们开始冷战，气氛一度冰冷到零下，连玫瑰都在颤动身体。  
马车停下，停在几乎像是城堡的房子前面，Loki跟着Thor下车，管家领路至会客厅，福斯特侯爵亲切的迎上来，抱歉的说简去旅行了，在周边的小国为她的小说寻找灵感。Thor听后没有太失望，反而觉得这是好事一桩，他说出去看看总是好的，然后把花束交给女仆，再将蕾丝交过，同时不忘Frigga的嘱咐说这些装饰在帽子上最好。  
Loki就站在他旁边，福斯特侯爵是个亲切的大人，寒暄过后也没有把Loki晾在话题之外，他们自然被侯爵留下用了午餐，Loki喜欢那些新鲜的竹笋和鱼肉，也发现Thor比在家中吃的少了很多。

他们吃过饭后就离开了，Thor随便找了一个什么理由不再叨扰，一切看似进展的挺好，不过他们的冷战还在继续。Loki无法原谅Thor就那样不由分说的丢了他的东西（即便有较为充分的理由）。在上车前Thor让他先上去，然后去跟桑德鲁说了些什么，他们就没有按来时的路回家，驱车到了更热闹的地方，他们驶进宽敞的街道，Loki打开窗子向外张望，看到了几家卖钢笔和衣裙的店铺，而他们在最不起眼的一家没有招牌的店门口停下。  
Loki没打算下车，而Thor就站在车下看着他，直到把他看的心烦意乱。下车的时候Thor伸手帮他挡着门框上缘。

是一家铁铺，铁匠的岁数不小了，但对方每一次落槌激起的火花正告诉Loki年龄不算什么。  
“Odinson子爵，还有新来的少爷。”铁匠停下了手里的动作，面向Loki介绍自己：“威利 普洛斯特。”  
Loki点头，还在想Thor带他来这里是何用意。  
“所以，到了您说的那个时候了？”威利望向Thor，但得到了否认。  
“不，但我需要一份道歉礼物。”Thor转身面对Loki，是的自从他遇到Loki还从来没有违背过对方的意愿，这次矛盾可不是个好兆头。“早晨的事情很抱歉，请允许我作出补偿，Loki。威利是全英最好的铁匠，他可以为你铸一把最好的剑当做我的赔礼。”Thor指着墙壁上悬挂的宝剑，从左手短剑到细身剑，还有最近令他着迷的焰形剑。  
Loki看着他，很快又将目光放到炉子里跳跃的火焰上，他叹息，语气听起来挺满意：“一朵花就能换一把剑，嗯，很好的道歉。”Loki走到墙边，开始细细观赏墙壁上悬挂的堪称艺术品的宝剑，他缓缓踱步，想要触摸剑柄的时候发现先前被玫瑰花刺伤的手指因为血痂掉落又有血渗出，也就米粒大小，但抹掉总会继续渗出来，所以Loki收回了手，他走到威利面前，威利手里的钢铁烧的通红。  
“有想法了吗，Odinson少爷？”  
“我要一把拆信刀。”Loki不去看Thor。  
“你可以在任何地方买到拆信刀，然后来我这里买一把真正的剑。”威利语气冷下来。  
“但我希望你来做一把最好的拆信刀。”Loki笑起来，外人绝看不出强人所难或侮辱的样子。  
“就做一把拆信刀，我知道你能做出市面上最好的。”Thor这样说，威利话到口边又咽了回去，他叹气，然后耸耸肩不再讨价还价，说好吧，刀啊剑啊都行。  
Loki笑意更深，似乎对这个的礼物抱有完全的期待和喜爱，Thor因为他的开心而放松下来，离开铁铺的时候他们恢复如初。  
“Thor。”  
“嗯？”  
“那只是枝花。”  
Thor收起笑容，认真的说：“你知道黄玫瑰的意思，那不好。”  
“可它很美，也许今天是它最美的一天，可你杀了它。”Loki叹息。“美丽的东西不该被赋予太多含义，有时候我们只需要欣赏它，管他什么忌讳，什么道德法规，管他呢。”  
Thor没有回答，他垂下眼睛，眉头皱起又舒展，最后说：“你真的不像是英国人。”  
Loki听后笑出声，他说也许我是恶魔的孩子，Thor气的把他圈在胳膊底下让他把话收回去。

 

拆信刀在半个月后送来，没有过多精致的外包装，只有一个小臂长的黑色外盒，打开后里面是柔软的红丝绒，拆信刀就躺在上面，像一位沉睡的少女一样柔美，纯洁，刀身打磨细腻，刀柄处扁平，上方是一个镂空的圆环，环上有细密花纹，刀柄到刀身逐渐转为三棱锥，最后以打磨圆滑的刀尖结束。  
而Thor没想过Loki会把这把刀交给他，或是转赠。  
你得用它来看我的信，Thor。Loki这样说。  
“我没有懂你的意思。”Thor放下手中的羽毛笔，纸张失去他的重量重新卷起了身体，Thor却只看着Loki站在他面前，把那个盒子放到了他的桌子上。  
“父亲之前说过我该去美国看看，你记得吧？那次我在聚会上言语有失，因为见过的世面太少。”Loki轻轻推了一下面前的盒子，“我现在觉得这是个好主意。”  
Thor听后抿起了嘴巴，良久又把打开的盒子啪的一声合上。“不行。”  
“噢，Thor，就当我是去为‘小说寻找灵感’。”Loki嬉笑的就要离开，虽然他常常想一出是一出，但去美国这个事情确实是Odin先开的头，而他把这件事又翻出来完全是因为在铁铺的突发奇想，还有被Thor气急了冲动之下做了决定。  
Thor在后面喊他，语气能听出他动了怒火，Loki偏偏就是不回头直到离开。

然后又是冷战，发生的自然而然又频繁。Loki懒得在乎Thor对他的不满，事实上他都不知道Thor为了什么反对他的计划，他都二十岁了，不是什么蹒跚学步的小孩，出去几天甚至几年又怎么了，没必要也根本轮不到Thor来同意反对。不过Loki知道这点矛盾持续不了多久，Thor每天的事情不少，Odin再过几年就要把爵位交到他手上，现在大小事务都在过渡熟悉阶段，Loki相信Thor没那么多时间找自己麻烦。  
下个周末Loki就把自己的想法告诉了Odin，Odin自然同意，Frigga表现的不太高兴，但却尊重Loki的意见，只说不希望他去太久。  
“不能等到圣诞节之后吗？”Frigga摸着Loki的头发，比起他刚来这个家的时候长了一些，再长一些束起来也很漂亮，Frigga原本想着把束发缎带作为圣诞礼物送给Loki。  
“我保证我会早点回来，母亲。”Loki抱着她安慰着。“我会寄回礼物的，您的喜好我都记在心里。”

“我跟他一起去。”  
所有人看向声音传来的方向，Thor站在那里，脸色不善。“英美刚签了根特条约，这时候正是去看看情况的好时候，父亲，母亲，请允许我与Loki同行。”  
Loki咬着牙齿，眼神凌厉冰冷，他恨别人插手他的生活，但同时从心底腾起的欣喜又让他矛盾，他希望Thor追着他，但也不想因此停下自己的脚步。他站在那里，几乎就要把Thor生吞活剥了或是狠狠抱一下，他讨厌这个世代的一切，因为男人不能跟男人在一起，是的，他希望这个世界没有简，原因渐渐变得不完全是那份沉甸甸的财产，是Thor，越来越因为Thor，Loki知道自己有麻烦了，他一开始只是不想饿肚子，然后想要一点钱，接着想要很多钱，现在居然妄图得到爱。  
可上帝对贪婪的人从不仁慈。


	4. Chapter 4

再次踩上硬实的土地已经在一个月之后，他们乘坐德国邮轮欧尔巴赫号横跨大西洋来到了美利坚合众国。多日在海上漂泊导致Loki下船的时候仍然感觉脚下踏板在左右游移，而Thor的情况比起他来说要略差一些，起初在登船第三天，Loki就不止一次偷偷看到Thor借着观览的理由在甲板上对着喧闹的海面大肆呕吐，并且在他毫不客气讥讽之下仍死鸭子嘴硬不承认此事，但这趟旅程少说也有二十八天，Thor即使再想硬撑也终于在第十八天倒下了，就像一座冰山似的隆隆下坠，酸软的双腿好像支撑不起他的块头，在他起床想要喝水的时候向后仰躺回床面，接着就是糟糕的令人无法想象的高热，还有伴随高热愈发激烈的呕吐，他与Loki之间的矛盾在这一刻按下暂停。

下船的时候Thor坚决不需要任何搀扶，他身着（最后一件）洁净的深蓝色风衣，衣领高高竖起。纽约已经正式入冬，多数人都选择再加一条柔软的羊毛围巾，Thor把自己那条给了Loki，后者没多说什么，但在下船的时候稳住了Thor摇晃的身体，在对方差一点摔个趔趄的时候一把拉住他的小臂。  
就快要一月了。Thor叹了一句，有马车在等候他们，车夫已经摘下棉帽向他们行礼，Thor看到对方因此打了一个冷颤。  
他们走过码头，Loki感觉有雪片吹在自己脸上，他抬头却没继续再感觉到什么，但等到他坐上马车，Loki看到玻璃窗上细小的水珠才知道真的下雪了，Thor还在帮忙放置行李，他们带了两个大箱子，Loki招呼他快点上来，Thor笑得时候一团白雾从他嘴边散开，朦朦胧胧的像朵云。

“下雪了！”Thor坐上车的时候笑着说了一句，往日他对恶略天气总有诸多抱怨。  
“是啊，要更冷了。”Thor上车的时候动静很大，也许是外面太过嘈杂，等Thor关上车门之后Loki除了一点略微沉重的呼吸声就没再听到什么。“你要在这里呆多久？”  
“这得问你。”  
“Thor，我认真的。”Loki感觉到了一点烦躁，但他又不愿意表现出来好让自己舒服一些。  
“我当然也是！”Thor觉得怒火来的莫名其妙，他觉得多日挤压在胸口的不满炸开，少了晕船的禁锢之后他能肆意将怒火宣泄出来，但同时他身体里的理智又在嘲讽他已经三十岁了，却还不如二十岁的Loki来的沉稳，他因此更加生气，胸口被厚实的衣服束缚着，但仍剧烈起伏。“简直莫名其妙！什么拆信刀，什么美国，Loki，你就是这样想一出是一出，根本不考虑后果！而我跟来是不希望你迷失在这里，因为你根本不知道自己在做什么！”  
Loki看着他，看着Thor气急败坏暴跳如雷的数落他的罪行，等待责备如雪崩一般从天空砸落，等待喉咙像吞食冰块一样哽噎发痛，他等待痛与责备停下，他才松开紧咬的牙，在极致的愤怒中弯起眼尾和嘴角，开口时声音有些沙哑，但他继续说下去：“当Odin的儿子太难了，想成为真正的Odin之子要更难，可你从不必思考这些。”他看着Thor的脸，因愤怒困惑抱歉而渐渐扭曲。  
空气仿佛凝滞一般的让人喘不上气，Loki为自己下意识脱出口的话而头痛，原来他在渴求认同，如此卑微又可怜的，自找麻烦的痛苦，他前半生决不可能有的毛病全是Thor带来的，他这辈子的落魄都要被这男人看完了，原本他到死都不愿意承认的自卑缺爱全因为这个男人而前所未有的爆发出来，而他深知他所需要的认同和爱一样，永远遥不可及。

天黑了下来，马车加快了速度好在道路被风雪变得湿滑之前赶到首都饭店，车夫在心里感叹坐在自己车上的是两个大人物，毕竟那饭店不是任何人都住得起的。雪下的更大了些，连带着风也更加喧嚣，划过耳畔的时候嚎叫一般刺耳，车夫揉了揉冻僵的耳朵，感觉自己好像听到了客人们在争吵，当然了，他是绝不能扭头的，所以只好竖起耳朵更努力的想听一听，但可惜再没有声音传出来，一直到他拉扯缰绳停在饭店门口，他搓搓手跑下去帮忙把车门打开，先下车的金发男人绷着脸去拿行李，饭店门口的侍者跑来帮忙。后下车的黑发男人要亲切的多，起码他冲着自己笑了一声，并用动听的口音道谢。

 

侍者走在侧前方引领他们，然后只给他们一把黄铜钥匙。他们住在一间房子里，虽然这不是什么出行的好季节，但首都饭店仍然再定不下一间房间，除了一部分被贵族们常年包下的，剩下的几乎都被外来人住满了，所幸他们这间房间里不止一张床。  
没过多久侍者又来敲门，说有人留了信给Odinson先生。门是Loki开的，接过信的时候他就料想到留信的人是谁，他捏着信封一角，看着上面用优美柔软的字迹写着Thor的名字。  
“什么？”Thor正在椅子上擦拭长靴的皮面。  
“简小姐留下的信。”Loki把信递过去，看到Thor轻笑了一声，喃喃自语的说临行前送出的信她收到了。  
Loki没去问简在信上说了什么，想必也不会写下什么害臊的话，但Thor长久挂在脸上的微笑还是让他觉得不是滋味，在开口询问之前，Thor先一步告诉了他信的内容。  
“简说这里没有什么特别的，我可以带你去看看工业和建筑的发展，或者只需要等待圣诞节来临感受一下圣诞气氛即可。”  
“她在哪里？”  
“留下信之后就回到英国了。”  
“那么你不能跟她一起过圣诞节了，很可惜啊。”  
“但我能跟你一起过。”Thor已经放下了信，他说这话的时候没什么特别的语气。  
Loki不再回答，他知道自己总得习惯这些毫无暗示的直白。

黄铜时钟在九点整的时候晃着钟摆发出低沉的声音，Thor问Loki要不要一起去吃晚餐，后者正在看一本留在床头的书，思考片刻点了点头。  
餐厅这时候还有不少人，他们被安排在靠近舞台的一桌，上面有人在弹钢琴，Loki顺着他的曲调轻轻敲击桌子，Thor看着他的手指说你很适合弹钢琴。  
“Loki？”Thor试探的叫他。  
Loki偏过头示意他说下去。  
“就暂时、不，就把不愉快忘记，我不想我们互相置气，没有意义还令人伤心。”Thor真诚的看着他，略带恳求的希望所有事都翻篇，然后他近乎天真的傻笑的，就像他们刚刚认识的时候那样无所介怀。“对不起，我丢掉了你的玫瑰。”  
Loki点点头，嘴巴越抿越紧，良久才说接受道歉。

之后Loki确信那话是真心的，他总认为道歉大多都是为了自己的利益而不得不说出口，从没想过真心实意的道歉也能被他碰上。他们在第五天又出发去了码头，看那些来来往往的货轮在搬运些什么东西，Thor心有余悸，看到大海和船只的时候仍然紧锁眉头。而Loki的注意力却被笔直修长的长裤所吸引，他低头看了看自己的半截裤，感觉古板又玩笑，甚至有点落伍，但贵族身份倒是展现的淋漓尽致。Thor似乎也渐渐发觉了这点，于是他们再次坐上马车前往最繁华的街道购置装扮，Loki看着橱窗里悬挂的衣物，认为长裤的地位早已远超半截裤成为主流，也许再过不久就会掀起一场长裤革命，他这样想的，并因此又笑起来，Thor不知为什么又摸上他的后颈，Loki让车夫停下，说面前这家店就不错，然后他打开车门，感觉手掌滑落，他因为突然的寒冷而吸了一口气，他加快脚步走进店里，店里温度适宜。  
“需要些什么...嗯、从英国远道而来的大人们？”店主快步走来并极快的上下打量，然后语气更加恭顺。  
Loki走过展柜，在琳琅的衣物中选了花样不算出挑的一套，黑色的双排扣大衣和黑色长裤，还有一双黑色皮鞋，噢，全是黑色。  
Loki随店主走进另一个房间换上衣服，店主极力推荐那件昨天才送到的法国制棕色马甲，说那一定跟外套很搭，Loki婉拒对方盛情之后去问Thor这种‘美国式’装扮如何，Thor先是愣了一下，然后大笑着说这很‘美国’，然后他看向店主满怀热情的介绍的那件马甲，他走过去，从马甲上方取下一条领带，与他们所用的丝巾不同，领带要更加简约，他曾经收到过一条，但没什么戴的机会，可现在不一样，只有他跟Loki，如此自由的站在大洋彼岸的国度，没人认识或会管束他们。  
“试试这个。”  
Loki有些惊愕的看着Thor拿来的东西，事实上他根本不会用这个，店主似乎更快的看到了他的窘迫，走过来就要接过领带帮他系上，但Thor并没有把领带交给他们两个任何一人的手上，而是自己打算帮Loki系好，他的动作不太熟练，所以用的时间颇久，Loki感觉浑身僵硬，同时因为看着对方嘴唇而吞咽口水，他坚信Thor看到了他喉间动作，所以系领带的手停顿之后快了一些。

“这非常适合您，先生！”店主拍手夸赞，在Thor后撤一步的时候上前，帮助Loki整理完美衣服边角。  
而Thor没有挑选太久，只是按照店主推荐买下了那件深棕色外套与黑色长裤，最后还包括那件棕色马甲，离开前店主反复说这些衣服加上你金色的头发简直完美。  
在马车上，Loki看着Thor不知从哪里拿出一本记事本，手掌大小，纸面发黄，Thor用钢笔在上面写着什么，在Loki出口问询之前，Thor再次先一步告诉他只是在记录一点东西，大小事情都会写上，这样回到英国后可以对比分析。Loki点点头，对这类事情上心但并不感兴趣，他看着窗外，不知道该去哪里才好，这似乎与英国又没有太多分别，但比起骑马射猎，Loki觉得观赏歌剧更让他觉得开心。  
在前往剧院的路上又下了一点雪，下车的时候Loki有点不适应来自小腿的凉意。距离五点钟还有半个钟头，买到门票之后他们坐进了贵宾休息室。  
“是《魔笛》，严肃、还有活泼。”  
“哈，你听过了？”  
“去法国的时候听过了。”  
“那您的评价是？”  
“我想让你自己感受。”

开场后，Thor负责的告诉Loki什么是第一景，什么时候第一幕结束第二幕开始。Loki渐渐入迷，演员们的歌声和演出使他身临其境，当他看到憧憬爱情的帕帕盖诺和等待爱人的帕米娜合唱的时候，男人那样看着他人爱情而悲叹，那样向往又不确定自己是否有资格得到爱情的感觉令Loki眼睛发酸。

Loki不知道Thor在看着他，像看着一团难以疏解的绳结一样皱眉，同时又因为他眼底蓄起的水雾而叹息。  
Thor看向舞台，帕米娜正握紧帕帕盖诺的手宽慰他爱情会到来，上天绝不负苦心人，Thor为此一颤，他不知道Loki心里在想什么正如Loki不知道他的一样，但他就想要握上Loki的手，告诉他也告诉自己上天绝不负苦心人，他就要那么做了，他的手掌展开，一团阴影笼罩在Loki之上，而对方仍旧没有发觉，亮闪闪的眼睛直盯盯地看着舞台，然后、然后，舞台上在唱最后一句。

爱情是崇高的，唯有男女两人才能进入神界。

下落的手掌暂停，展开又握紧拳头回到自己腿上。而蓄满泪花的眼睛啊，悲伤滑落在脸颊。


	5. Chapter 5

谢幕的时候灯还没有很快亮起来，Loki模糊听到身前坐着的美国人对舞台剧并不满意，语气粗鄙的称这是魔鬼的把戏，在幕布没有完全落下的时候就已经站起了身子要向门口走去。Loki接着听到Thor整理衣服的声音，他捏捏自己的鼻梁，将眼角半干的泪水变成因困倦疲乏而染上的雾气，Thor已经站起身，回头的时候手在他上臂拉了一把，Loki没敢磨蹭，腾的一下就站了起来跟在对方身后。  
离开剧院的时候将近七点钟了，Loki将手伸进Thor口袋里掏出怀表看了看。  
马车还停在门口等待，Thor先前给了充裕的小费足够车夫在这段时间紧随他们。走上街道就感觉的狂风愈发肆虐，Thor想要关上车门的时候第一次竟然空了手，车门轮轴在极限处卡住，铁皮之间发出邦邦的闷响，Thor低声咒骂了一句。车夫驱马行驶，但似乎因为冷风太过强烈的缘故速度始终不是太快。天色已经暗下一阵了，天空一片安稳墨色。  
Loki搓搓手，但觉得作用不大，便把手放在了双膝下试图保暖，座椅上的绒毛软垫起了很好的作用，加上膝盖弯折处总是十分暖和，Loki觉得双手稍有缓解，手掌已经趋于常温，但十个指腹仍然冰凉。  
行驶的途中时而会因为道路拥挤而短暂暂停，Loki就是在这时候看到街边有人推着车在卖热酒，他刚打开车窗小贩便心领神会的跑来，Loki看着那男孩，下身穿着不厚的背带裤，上身却是三件外套叠加，看起来不伦不类的，加上手掌上套着的毛线手套让他整个人看起来十分臃肿。  
“来一小壶酒吗，大人？”  
“两壶。”Loki接过，隔着铁皮便觉得那暖意让他缓了口气。他递过一瓶给Thor，Thor的手要比他的更大一些，酒瓶看起来又小了几分。  
Loki拧开壶盖，辛辣的液体刺激过舌头之后滑过喉咙，Loki意外觉得很甘甜，紧接着就又喝了一口，然后不知是醉意还是暖意染上了双颊双耳，他清清嗓子，手背揉搓鼻头的时候仍然感觉很凉。Thor的酒量意外很好，Loki转头的时候正看到对方仰头喝完最后一口，而看向他的时候神色依然镇定，只有眼白处有些泛红。  
“没见过你喝醉。”Loki看到Thor靠在椅背上，昂着头呼吸时白雾在他脸颊上散开。  
Thor缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，在颠簸中难受的皱起眉，然后回答他：“没多少喝醉的机会。”  
“所以，又是‘失礼’那一套，对吧？”Loki本来已经拧上了壶盖，这时候又拧开把里面多半的液体灌进了嘴巴，整个空间顿时布满酒气，Loki被辣的眯起了眼睛，手指紧紧抠着酒壶过了一阵才松开，他看向窗外，从建筑模糊觉得快要回到饭店了，他叹气：“累。”  
Thor低着头笑起来，双肩颤抖不停，他说真的很累，然后长长的叹息，眼神落在窗外不断掠过的景色上。

跟英国人不一样，美国人很少会彻夜举办舞会，但回到饭店的时候他们收到了经理的邀请函，说是圣诞夜当晚在饭店会有一场舞会。Loki接过信封的时候只管先点了点头，先前喝进肚子里的酒精上来了，昏昏沉沉让他睁不开眼睛，费劲打起精神又觉得天旋地转，Thor倒是正常的很，新陈代谢超乎常人似的，Loki暗自咒骂，从前他一个人生活的时候很少喝酒。  
“靠着我。”  
Loki听到身旁有人这么说，没等他转过头就感觉整条右臂被人圈在怀里，狠狠把他快软下去的身体提了起来，Loki耐着性子没有推搡，他用尽全力加快脚步，回到房间的时候他脾气坏了更多，用力的把Thor抱住他胳膊的手掰开，然后直挺挺的倒在了床，他感觉到Thor帮他把悬在床外的脚扔在了床上，然后叹着气把他的鞋子和外套脱掉。

“滚远一点。”Loki把脸从枕头里拿开，扯着被子把自己包了进去，他看了眼Thor，觉得耳朵里的杂音越发响亮，渐渐的像一首歌，他听到有女人在唱，赞颂爱情什么的，说每个人都会等到爱，但神界只有男女两人才能走进去，他因此愤恨的把被子攥在手里，不知道那些盘旋在脑子里的咒骂有没有说出口，他渴望自己成为高高在上的神，将这些庸俗且目光短浅的人类像蝼蚁般踩在脚下，如果他无所不能拥有神力，是不是就有机会选择所爱，索求认可，掌握权力？他感觉被子里的空气都被他点燃了，一呼一吸之间都是滚烫折磨人的，有人粗鲁的一把掀开被子，沁凉的空气一瞬间塞回他身体里。  
“滚···”Loki想让Thor离开，碍事的家伙，他原本早该一步步计划把Odinson家的财产搞到手。  
“喝醉了也不是你乱发脾气的挡箭牌。”Thor的声音不容置喙，就像他如此坚决的托起了Loki半个身体，强迫对方喝杯水润润嗓子。  
Loki确实感觉口干舌燥，他喝了两口，有水从嘴角留下，Thor递来了手帕但他偏用袖子去擦，他躺回床上，Thor帮他拉过被子。  
“吻我的手。”Loki执意将一条胳膊悬在他们之间，目光咄咄的盯着Thor。  
Thor看着他，想着自己有没有见过Loki这样冷漠坚定的时刻，往日柔软的眼眸没有一丝情绪牵绊，平静寡淡的看着他，眼眸中的绿色这才终于显现了他冷淡的本质，那张刻薄又讨巧的嘴巴轻轻抿着，却比他说出什么话来都让人难耐。  
“怎么？现在觉得它不好看了？”Loki似乎不打算罢休，他把自己和Thor都逼上了崖角。“还是不敢？这样不合礼数？”  
“不。”Thor否认，他考虑过太多对Loki好的或不好的，而他现在真的拿不准了，他只知道他想这么做，后果不重要。“如果这是你想要的。”因为这也是我想要的，这样第一次难以压抑的念头，Loki，我不确信我是否在犯错。

Loki看着Thor握住他的手，粗糙的拇指摩挲着他的骨节，柔软的嘴巴落在他手背上，他看到Thor抬起了眼睛，睫毛暗影下蓝色的眼珠微微颤动，然后Thor又垂下眼睛，在一个吻结束之前又加重了它。  
“你得到了你想要的，睡吧，做个好梦。”

Loki收回了手，在被子下面用另一只手狠狠攥住它，他捕捉不到Thor的目光，也许是对方打定主意不跟他再有交汇，Loki倒也不在意这个，加上醉酒实在折腾他的大脑，他整个人缩回被子里睡着了。  
夜里的时候他醒来两次，一次是吐了，女仆跟Thor前后收拾了半天，另一次是觉得马甲憋的他难受，胡乱把衣服脱到只剩下衬衫，领带是Thor帮忙解的。之后就是很长很好的一觉，如果不是窗帘没有拉紧有束光正好落在眼睛上，Loki想他还能再睡一阵。

房间里没人，Loki坐起身看到桌上有一杯咖啡，摸摸杯壁几乎已经凉了。Loki扶着头走到书桌旁边拿起表来看，才知道已经下午一点钟了。桌上零零散散摆着几张纸，约是记录美国工业发展的近况，还有一些粗糙的草图画在旁边。  
Loki拉响了摇铃，很快有女仆敲门，Loki问她知不知道Thor去了哪里，女仆回到大厅询问过门卫之后上来说Odinson先生刚刚离开。

Loki回到房间，他的领口几乎算是大敞着，第三颗纽扣也许是昨天晚上扯掉了，Loki将就着把剩下几颗系好，从衣架上取下马甲，然后坐在椅子上看着那几张纸，拿起笔把不完善的地方补了上去，并且将草图粗略的地方补全，接着反复研究Thor的遣词造句，想起Odin也曾提醒他多做些文字练习。  
其实他很喜欢看书，只是他学习知识的过程很长，这些年漂泊无定学起东西都是东拼西凑的，但终究更深层的东西知道的太少，即使他心口里总会时不时冒出一些好话，但等他想深究的时候那些念头又很快烟消云散，所以在最初接触上流社会的时候偶有露怯，Odin提醒他的这些不无道理。  
Loki拿了一张新纸放在旁边，学习Thor的笔迹，那字体是很随性的，每个结尾处会更有力一些显得十分果决干脆，Loki顺着那些简单的单词书写，揣摩Thor的每处连笔，把握着行距，同时学习遣词造句，那过程很舒服，Loki渐渐觉得自己心里的那些想法他能抓住了，能用更恰当更精准的字词表述出来，他不再摘抄Thor那些记录，而是写了一点关于冬天的话，他写着金色的头发，说它们像雀鸟一样在帽檐下急不可耐的探头，写着黄玫瑰，写下禁忌与法规愚蠢的像系戴帽，它将少女美丽的头发或更多的东西死死禁锢，但那真的藏得住吗？  
他一直在写，写满两张纸的时候Thor仍然没有回来，所以他没机会看到Loki写下多少好听的话，那些纸被扔进纸篓，揉成一团之后没人在意上面的东西多有价值或感情。女仆后来又来了一次，添了两根蜡烛在盒子里还带来了一壶好茶，之后带走了纸篓里的东西。Loki一个人坐在小桌旁边，女仆为他斟茶后才走的，Loki很喜欢这杯底托盘，上面有一些墨绿色，与粉色所占比例几乎持平，可惜英国人向来不喜这颜色，认为它令人感到懊丧。等到茶也喝完了，外面开始下雪，Loki站在窗前，打开窗户把手伸了出去，雪片一点一点落在他的手臂上，化成水之后还没等滑落就耗干了。Loki关上窗户，从衣柜里拿出新的大衣，又拿了一顶帽子戴上。他需要出去走走。

Loki在大堂拿了一把雨伞，那是最后一把，在他准备离开时跑来一个女人也需要一把伞。  
“真糟糕、”女人丧气的说着，但看到Loki还没走她便尴尬的捂住嘴：“不是对您，先生！抱歉。”  
Loki点点头不打算说什么，他转过身就打算离开，女人又在身后喊住他：“如果可以！能否与您共乘一把伞？这真的太唐突了但是、我必须要去街尾那家礼品店，但外面的风雪越来越大了，所以，拜托您，先生。”  
Loki这才好好看着她，女人穿着杏色长裙，裸露的肩膀上披着雪白披肩，此时她一只手搭在胸前，袖套边缘处还有装饰细密的珍珠。  
Loki拿出一贯和善的笑意，微微点头。“我的荣幸，小姐。我是Loki Odinson。”  
“伊夫林 巴里摩尔。”伊夫林礼貌的挽上Loki的手臂，倒比多数大家闺秀显得大方许多。  
他们没有犹豫的就冲进雪里，雪水濡湿了Loki的鞋面和伊夫林的裙摆，Loki问她为什么不坐马车，伊夫林说她去的地方不远，而上下车真的很麻烦，说着她提了提自己沉重的裙摆。  
Loki笑起来，将伞又往伊夫林那里偏移了一点。礼品店确实不远，幸好不远，因为雪真的越来越大了。  
他陪着伊夫林一起进去，女人略带抱歉的说着耽误了Loki的时间，但Loki说他本来就没什么计划。  
礼品店里不止他们，还有一位女士领着女儿在挑选。伊夫林走去了摆着钢笔墨水的柜台，Loki就近在手帕柜台前随意看看。店里有一座很大的钟表，每到整点都会摇摆钟摆发出沉闷的声音报时，Loki进店的时候刚好五点钟，钟表报时的时候他才看了时间，想到前一天的五点钟，他正坐在软软的铺着红丝绒的椅子上观赏歌剧。  
伊夫林没有挑选太久，她选了一支很精致的黑色羽毛笔让店主包装，Loki什么都没买，虽然他对展柜里的绿宝石戒圈很感兴趣。  
“买好了。”伊夫林走来，满脸温暖的笑意，她将礼盒抓在手里放在身前，另一只手再次环上Loki的胳膊。  
他们向饭店走去，雪意外的变小了很多，他们的步子比来时慢了。  
“我该怎么谢谢你，英俊的Odinson先生？”  
Loki假装思考了一会，然后说：“让天黑的再慢一些？”  
伊夫林捂嘴轻笑，笑声柔软又轻快。“我不知道英国人也爱玩笑。”  
Loki皱眉。“糟糕的口音。”  
“不。”伊夫林突然很认真。“与糟糕完全相反，是迷人、性感、动听的，相信我，我听过太多人说话，但英国人的发音永远让我感到舒适。”  
“巴里摩尔小姐，您的话太动听。”Loki在心底腾起了一点不适，对于灵巧的嘴巴他没有太大好感，毕竟他清楚自己靠这点干了些什么。  
“事实有时候很甜蜜。”伊夫林又在笑。

他们回到饭店，意料之外的伊夫林没有再继续说下去，但Loki发誓伊夫林一路上都在制造话题。  
“那么我先回去了，真希望还能见到您。”伊夫林浅浅行礼之后就上了楼。  
Loki向她微笑，直到伊夫林转身。  
Loki还去了雨伞，转身余光里看到大门外有动静，他看向玻璃外，有马车停在门口，一个男人从车上下来，手正在拨弄头发，修长的腿三两步迈进大厅。

“Loki？”Thor再次加快脚步。  
Loki看着他快步走来，Thor的头发被雪染湿了，肩头也有深深浅浅的水渍，但看起来依旧不显狼狈，没人会想因为这样的失态而责备他，更多的是想吻吻他泛红的颧骨和鼻尖。  
“去了什么好地方？”  
“给你带了礼物。”  
“我？”Loki很诧异。  
Thor推着他的肩膀让他们先回房间，回到房间后急匆匆的脱下外套，之后却无论如何不愿意把礼物拿出来，这让Loki一度认为对方在打嘴炮。

直到午夜。Loki已经睡下了，而Thor正看着Loki添笔后的文稿，十二点的时候Thor叫醒了Loki，Loki还没来得及发脾气，就看见Thor手心里放着一个礼物盒。

“平安夜快乐，Loki。”


	6. Chapter 6

那是一块金色怀表，只需要一点光就能足够耀眼，Thor将它打开，里面的黑色指针已经稍稍偏移了一些。平安夜到了。  
“我没有礼物。”Loki把盖子合上，他的心脏扑扑直跳，就像刚刚跑过了一座山脉或是跟爱人接吻，他撑起身体坐起来，将另一侧的台灯也打开，他看着Thor坐在他床边，笑脸盈盈捧着一只小盒，眼神由于太过清澈而让眼底温柔一览无遗，Loki因此吞咽口水，藏在被子下面的手摩挲着，他很自然的将被子拉扯回来一些，好让Thor不要大半个身子悬在外面。  
“这不妨碍你收下它。”似乎是被Loki那样惊弓之鸟的神态逗乐了，他将盒子放在Loki的枕头旁边，右手松松握成拳头在Loki肩膀上轻轻敲了一下。“别再见外了，Loki，我们是一家人。”  
那个瞬间刺痛了Loki的神经，让他的头脑像被丢进冷水里一样发懵疼痛，他呆楞的瞪着眼睛，心跳很快但他要忘记呼吸，接着他本能的深吸了一大口，又为了掩饰这点而牵扯出一个笑容，他说谢谢，然后Thor要拥抱他，他看到Thor一只手撑在床上，一只手揽过来，说是拥抱又有点太牵强了，因为他们没有让彼此的胸口贴在一起，Thor只是揽过了他的身体，在肩膀上轻轻拍了两下，他们的下巴抵在彼此肩头，虚浮的触碰。

一家人。熄灭台灯之后Thor躺在另一张床上，Loki脑海里频频浮现那句一家人，他轻轻的转过身子，好在床垫柔软不会发出任何声音，但Thor竟是面对着他躺下的，Loki没料到他们视线交汇，整个人下意识轻颤，随即他立刻闭上眼睛，但又觉得太过刻意所以再次睁眼，Thor始终微笑。

壁炉烧的很旺，火焰照亮了多半间屋子，空气被烫的温热，被子不需要盖的多么严实。  
“醒来之后总是很难接着睡下去。”Thor先开口，他的被子拉在腰际，现在一只手垫在脑袋下面看着Loki。  
“这都要怪谁？”Loki半垂着眼睛，看起来好像很困似的，但他明白自己今夜很难入眠，他急不可耐的想要天亮或是想要成长，想要出去闯荡一番拥有殷实的家底，他要站的很高才能更有把握对抗更多，他不要再禁锢于愚蠢的制度之中，他想要打破这些错误的可怖的怪物一般的规则，就像他要喜欢一支黄玫瑰，没人能因为那‘不吉利’而丢掉它。 又或者他现在就开始抗争，去争取自己应有的权利，他的思想是自己的情感是自己的，有福报是自己的有报应也是自己的，那么谁能有资格去指导批判责难他的所想所为？一点绿色是懊丧的，一朵玫瑰令人避之不及，一种爱情同杀人犯同罪，但这所有都很美。  
Thor没有回答，他垂下眼睛像在思考，或者是酝酿睡意，橙色的光晕在他脸上或深或浅。

“太冷了。”Loki突然说了一句，他长长的深呼吸，然后掀开被子走下床，赤脚走在红棕色的地板上，他穿着白色的灯笼袖衬衫，手臂在宽大的袖子里逛来逛去，丝绸总是一点温暖都留不住，霎时间比地板还凉，Loki就带着一身的冰冷的钻进了Thor的被子里。“太冷了，也好困。”  
“Loki、”Thor看着Loki背对着他躺下，但他们在一张被子里，他身上的热和Loki身上的冷纠缠着，他们用同一种剃须泡沫但闻起来总是Loki的更清甜一些，现在这些温度和味道都在小小的空间里揉成一团，让人抓心挠肝似的难耐。“那我去把壁炉烧旺一些。”他说着就要起床。  
“壁炉也睡了。”Loki的声音闷闷的。“做个好人吧，Thor，别再吵醒我再吵醒它。”Loki感觉到Thor又躺了下来，但他摸不准Thor面向哪边，所以，就这么睡吧，Loki轻轻笑了一声。  
“好。”Thor将被子又往Loki那里扯过去一些，他面对着Loki的后背躺下，看着衬衫软软的贴在Loki身上，Loki的臂膀有些肌肉，那为生活所锻炼，但那单薄的背脊只是让骨骼更加明显，隔着衬衫Thor看不出来，但他想如果摸上去一定是这样的。接着他听到一点声音，好像是Loki在笑，所以他也笑了，觉得这样脆弱中拧出的钢筋铁骨实在美丽。Loki的头发散在后面，有一簇刚好碰到了他的鼻尖，Thor嗅了嗅，然后顺着看向Loki的脖子，那样柔软的曲线···Thor为此一怔，他听说过那些人被抓到后是怎么死的，同杀人犯一样押解上绞刑架，用结实的同女人手腕一样粗细的麻绳套在脖子上，然后打开那些人脚下的踏板···  
Thor闭上眼睛，觉得那些画面令他心口剧痛。

 

他们都在四点钟醒来，但在七点钟才有所动作离开那张床。  
Thor拉响房内铃铛让女佣来收拾壁炉，Loki下床的时候才真的感觉到了寒冷，他抖索肩膀，离开床铺走了几步就又躺了回去，叹息之间，Loki听到窗户外面的街道上有人在摇铃铛，伴随着愉悦的轻快的祝福歌声。  
女佣来的时候在推车里放着给每位客人准备的圣诞小物，根据房间价格不同而有所不同，所以他们拿到了材质最好的圣诞袜，一小团槲寄生与之红色果实挂在开口处。他们把袜子挂在床尾，Thor说房间里没有圣诞树总是少了太多气氛，往年母亲装饰的圣诞树总是最漂亮的，而在他成年之后，挂顶星的艰巨任务也从Odin手里传棒给了他。Loki安静的听着，想象着从前人们嘴里挂满金银水晶，树下放置成堆礼物的圣诞树原来就在Thor家里，他又有些不甘，不承认是嫉妒但又说不出别的缘由，他的手背在后面，刚好能摸到挂在床尾的圣诞袜，他的手指毫无意识的掐弄那些圆滚滚的果实，直到汁水染上了他的手。  
“母亲一定会想为你准备圣诞礼物。”Thor惋惜的说。“她多么想留你在家过圣诞节，我是说你也看到她的表情了，我想如果你在家，你的礼物一定是最好的。”  
“你想让我一大早就开始忏悔吗？”Loki冷冷的瞟了对方一眼。舞会就在今天傍晚开始，他们要在中午饱餐一顿。  
Thor的脾气总不是很好，常常是一点就燃的炮仗性格，在被曲解误解之后更是按捺不住反驳，虽然这些缺点随着年岁的增长少稍收敛缓解，但自从Loki出现之后仿佛又一瞬间将过去的毛头小子塞回了Thor体内。  
“Loki！”Thor语气略微加重，用称呼名字的方式示意对方别再说下去，并且这让他很不好受。  
Loki难得没有继续，事实上在第一次争吵之后，气的兄长‘敢怒不敢言’是他难得的乐趣。  
“行了哥哥，该去吃饭了。”Loki穿上马甲，燕尾服要等到晚上再穿，他暂时披上了薄一些的外套，然后从Thor的小盒里拿出了一条黑色细绒缎带系住了头发。

为了迎合各国客人的口味，旅馆餐厅推出了满满一页的特别菜单，并在后面附上是哪国特色。Thor首先点了一只火鸡，这是英国传统了，并且从一点私心来看，Odin在家的时候切火鸡的活儿可从来没落在过他手上。Loki给两个人点了碎肉饼和玉米粥，Thor坚持要加上两份杏仁布丁。  
“我不怎么喜欢甜食。”Loki皱眉。  
“这上面说吃到完整杏仁会得到一年的好运！我想你绝对有这份福气。”

不过最后吃到完整杏仁的可不是Loki，但只要一想到Thor当时尴尬又不可置信的伸出舌头，上面躺着一枚圆滑的杏仁的时候，Loki想他无论什么时候想起这幅画面都能笑出声。Thor自然而然没有再提这回事，转而喝着玉米粥说上面的奶油太甜了，在火鸡端上桌之后他便胸有成竹跃跃欲试，手持锋利铁刃要将那肥硕火鸡开膛破肚，好在最后切的不算太糟。  
Loki吃的兴致缺缺，在回礼的事情上反复纠结。后来Thor邀请他举杯，在简单的祝酒词之后，Loki感觉到有目光在自己身上，他的视线略过两桌，看到伊夫林正撑着下巴半举酒杯跟他打招呼。Thor的杯子已经前倾，但Loki却是向着伊夫林的方向轻晃，Thor疑惑的转头看去，很轻易的就知道是几桌之外的女士在跟Loki打招呼，除去大多数人都在埋头狠吃的原因，更因为那女人光彩夺目如同沙砾中的珍珠。Thor收回目光看向Loki，后者也已收回目光看向面前盘中碎肉，不甚在意的说：“伊夫林 巴里摩尔。”  
Thor费力的在脑子里搜刮相关信息，但对巴里摩尔这个姓氏始终感到陌生，Loki从Thor迟缓的进食动作知道对方正在苦恼，于是他接着说：“是昨天有过一面之缘的小姐，很漂亮，对吧？”  
Thor点头，并在心中补充伊夫林的家世也很好，在那简单一瞥中，伊夫林身穿白色露背裙，从颜色选择来看能知道巴里摩尔小姐并不在意衣裙弄脏之后束之高阁。白皙的胸口上躺着一串珍珠项链，但从闪耀的光点来看应该还有些碎钻点缀，之后再多的Thor便没有再注意到了，只记得头发是棕色的，带着一顶蕾丝与人造花相间的帽子。  
“不去打个招呼吗？”Thor往嘴里送了一颗板栗，食之无味的嚼了嚼。  
Loki放下刀叉，一只手握上酒杯。“如果这也是礼节的话。”他的话只说了半句就停下，接着站起身向着伊夫林走去。  
Thor连忙用餐巾擦拭嘴角，站起身的时候反复检查衣摆，之后拿着酒杯一起走了过去。

伊夫林并非是一人用餐，圆桌对面还有一位年长的男人，带着高高的黑色礼帽，帽缘下是用墨绿色缎带系起的花白头发，男人背脊挺直，光是背影看起来便很有风度。  
“噢、Odinson先生。”伊夫林起身，并示意他们坐在旁边的椅子上。“这位是？”  
“我的哥哥。”Loki入座之后看到身边老者起身，他因此困惑的也要站起身，却被老者按回椅子上。  
“我原本就要走了。”老人拿起靠在桌面的银色手杖，另一只手轻轻拿起了帽子。“那么我就先告辞了，巴里摩尔小姐，Odinson先生。”  
等老人走远了一些，伊夫林才说老人是家里生意上的合作伙伴，之后岔开话题不再多说。  
Thor不动声色的观察伊夫林，他问：“巴里摩尔小姐，您是哪国人？”虽然伊夫林是纯正的美式口音，但Thor仍然多此一举问了一嘴。  
“我以为您已经猜出来了呢！”伊夫林抿了一口酒，随手拨弄了一下额前刘海，仅仅如此也已是风情万种。“我的家族在法国，但实际上我在美国呆的时间要比法国久的多。”  
“原来如此，我想我也不必费心介绍我们是英国人，您应该也、”  
“当然。”伊夫林打断他，但并不令人感觉失礼。“美妙的英式口音，我跟Loki夸赞过、唔，请允许我直呼名讳，毕竟现在有两位Odinson先生。”  
Loki就要点头，但Thor抢先一步说：“这不值得您苦恼，女士。事实上，您可以称呼我为Odinson子爵，对于Loki仍然称呼为先生即可。”  
伊夫林没有立刻回答，毕竟她之间表现的那样‘伶俐’。她迟疑了几秒才微笑着说：“聪明的英国人。”接着向着他们举杯，“希望我还能多学习一些，Odinson子爵，Odinson先生。”  
“机会良多，伊夫林。”Loki与她碰杯，看到了伊夫林眼神中一闪而过的惊讶，也感觉的Thor身边的空气凝滞。他是故意的吗？多半是，在Thor点名要让他们拉开距离的时候他却突然不再以小姐或女士相称，这不过是因为Thor向他介绍简的时候便是如此‘亲近’。  
而伊夫林没有再多说什么，将杯中所剩无几的酒喝完之前，他们也就谈论了几句没什么营养的天气话题，伊夫林的尺度拿捏的很好，十分熟知英国人重视隐私的习惯，话题总在天气和食物上打转。最后杯底的酒还剩一些，伊夫林放下酒杯欠身离开前问Loki是否会去今晚的舞会，得到了肯定答案之后她拿出一点娇羞神态说着很期待。


	7. Chapter 7

外面还在下雪，路上像铺满了反复践踏过的卡仕达酱，黏腻的挂在鞋边和摆荡的裙摆上。  
这鬼天气。Loki听到侍者拉上窗帘时低声嘟囔着，五点的时候外面还没有太大动静，但现在，三个小时后，当多数英国人来喝一杯晚茶的时候，那风就正把严丝合缝的玻璃窗吹出响声，后来也不知道是侍者女仆疾步带起的风还是那窗户真的不严实，挂在墙壁上圣诞花环的铃铛开始晃动。  
Loki看着桌子中心放置的铜色烛台，火焰下的白蜡烧成了一汪水，在下落过程中凝结。不管怎么说，呆在室内还是惬意的，这里提供好茶。

舞会地点从二楼改为三楼，负责人深感歉意的向每一位房客致歉，问及原因时以场地更宽阔作为为由，但从一些溜进耳朵里的猜测和吐槽来看，墙壁渗水似乎才是主因。但其实这不是什么大问题，怎么说，上了年纪的事物总会有点小毛病，这是必然。

Thor越来越不容易气消，好像是度量越来越小或者是底线越提越高，Loki一边窃喜又一直回避，仿佛放着不管能将他从中得到的快乐最大化，他嘬了一口红茶。  
“想再来点茶吗？”Thor正在看纽约邮报，上面的政治观点密集的像是一串葡萄。  
Loki不明白Thor这是又一次‘言和’还是真的想再来一些茶，Loki看看自己还半满的杯子，实际上，在这时候他该将问题再抛回去，好让Thor回答是的，再来一些。  
“我不想。”Loki拿起一块饼干送进嘴巴里，然后又喝了一口。  
这次Thor也没有抬起头，似乎那作为政治工具的纸张形成了巨大漩涡将他卷进其中分不出精力面对别的事情。  
“好。”

 

负责人在十一点的时候邀请他们上楼去，Loki抽空换上了燕尾服，戴上了细软的羊皮手套。关于跳舞他已经学过一些，懂而不精，不至于露怯的程度。他转身看向Thor，Thor正认真无比的调节领结大小，对方肩膀绷紧，流畅的肩线总会让人不经意的吞咽口水，Loki想，今夜会有哪一只柔软的手掌轻轻搭在上面，Thor的舞步他是见过的，好脾气他也见识过，子爵大人不会因为被踩到脚而生气。  
这时候走向舞会地点的人有很多，往日能并排容纳十人的楼梯也略显拥挤，他与Thor并肩走着，因距离太近而让轻轻摆动的手频频触碰，Loki觉得自己的骨头要因此摩擦起火了，这种疯狂又可笑的形容总是在他与Thor在一起时频繁跳入大脑，令他心烦。

伊夫林比他们慢几步，Loki与她几乎是同时看到对方。  
伊夫林已经换下了高调的白裙，转而身着浅粉色，这种颜色太浓了显得艳俗，太浅了显得寡淡，但伊夫林所取恰到好处，就像是天气好时的晚霞，裙身上还有些纯白色的飘带，胸前一排被丝绸包覆的包纽精巧细致。她的配饰也换了，同样不再‘光彩夺目’，先前高高竖起的头发低了一些，披散下一些卷卷的碎发，帽子同样舍去了。顺着看下去便是大片裸露的胸口，现在上面只有一串细细的钻石项链作为装点，伊夫林的双手交叠于小腹，洁净的白丝手套反射水一样柔软的缎光。  
Loki先走过去，等Thor站在他身边的时候他们已经互相打过招呼。伊夫林十分有礼的称呼Thor为Odinson子爵，Thor同样以巴里摩尔小姐回应，同时迅速看了他一眼，好像猜测他们刚才是以名字而不是姓氏相称。  
Loki看向别处的时候袒露了一点笑意，回神过来的时候伊夫林也在浅笑，那笑容并不是因为礼节而挂在脸上，即使隐藏再深Loki也能察觉其中得意和看好戏的成份，Loki知道她同样对Thor的反应‘乐在其中’，好像以为这样就算是跟他统一战线，接着就能推心置腹似的。Loki看着她，竭力想知道伊夫林到底都在想些什么，她总是很快的察觉到一切然后做出不留痕迹的迎合，似乎是打定主意一步步侵入进来，但同时又不操之过急，她既享受因她而起的矛盾但又不会亲自升级矛盾。

舞会以波洛涅兹舞开场，而他们三人诡异的对峙还在进行着，直到Loki说：“亲爱的巴里摩尔小姐，是否有幸与您跳第一支舞？”  
伊夫林没有什么更好的理由拒绝，她向着Thor稍稍欠身，然后将手轻轻搭上Loki平坦开的手掌，他们相携走进舞池中央，在光可鉴人的地砖上舞蹈。

“所以，巴里摩尔小姐，您在美国停留的时间要比在家乡还长？”一些没什么营养的寒暄过后Loki抛出了真正的话题。  
伊夫林因为这样的称呼愣了一下，没料到在Thor不在的情况下他们的关系如此一落千丈，但良好的教养教会她不动声色。“是的，Odinson先生。”  
“那么您就一直住在旅馆？老板应该给了您很好的折扣。”Loki掌握着节奏，逼迫自己的舞步无可挑剔。  
“这才第一支舞，而您的问题似乎有些太深入了。”伊夫林的话听起来有点责备，但玩笑之意要更多，她并未选择避而不谈。“我当然有更好的理由。”但也没有说的太清楚。  
他们不断旋转，所有宾客都必须参与开场舞，Thor当然也不例外，Loki看到他正与一位穿着天蓝色裙子的小姐共舞，面容不清。

一曲终了之后他们互相行礼，伊夫林从侍者手里拿到了香槟，卡德里尔舞开始之前有男性向她发出邀请，Loki没有再将目光放在伊夫林身上，他走向了牌桌，Thor已经在那里了，但并没有上桌的意思。Loki拿过一杯白兰地走到Thor观看的那桌旁边，平常总会是纸牌，但今天似乎有所不同，好像是旅馆的特别节目——宽敞的牌桌上摆满了啤酒，在紧密的玻璃杯中心是一束以红色缎带紧系的槲寄生，大小只有半个手掌。Loki站了一会才知道这是一场比赛，喝酒最多的人将赢得这束幸运花束，众所周知相爱的人会在它的下面接吻。  
虽然明白这是大家为了助兴而讨个吉利，但Loki仍然对这种活动抱有一丝鄙夷，所以当Thor说他要来的时候，Loki认为他脑袋被雷劈了。

“好的先生，活动不计时间，但您知道也不会宽松到两三天。”侍者这样说着，围观群众因此被逗乐了，Thor也跟着笑了几声，但Loki知道那并非发自肺腑，即使Thor真心实意的傻笑那么多，此刻却是难得虚伪的。  
Loki粗略的看了一下，桌上有四十杯啤酒，虽然都只用半掌高度的酒杯盛放，但也足够惊人。  
Thor谢绝了侍者帮忙递杯的好意，他甚至没有享受或回应围观者的加油鼓气，冷不丁的就拿起一杯喝进肚里，第一个空杯放回桌上的时候，四周掌声激烈。  
喝到第七杯的时候，Loki觉得有趣的很，他甚至挤过人群站在前面一些（不至于被Thor看到），他看着Thor近乎疯狂的一杯又一杯摄入酒精，背在身后的右手开始撑在桌子上。Loki想如果是别人的话，多少会让酒从嘴角流下一些，在不被警告的范围内，看起来像是无法避免的一丁点浪费，这至少能耗费两三杯的量。但Thor偏不，Loki怀疑如果只需要喝十杯之内，Thor不会让溢出的酒水足够流到下巴上。  
第十杯的时候就不怎么有趣了，Loki环视空间寻找那位蓝裙小姐，在繁杂的礼服中分辨那些蕾丝、荷叶边和蝴蝶结，他认为这是那位小姐提出的要求，但可惜并不是，如果Thor坚持要逞英雄，并且现在战绩可嘉，那位小姐无论如何都该来享受这份荣光才对。  
第十五杯旁边就是那束槲寄生，它还十分新鲜，看上去一个月都不会枯萎，Loki看到Thor用食指戳了戳它，然后又全身心投入的做个酒桶。  
最后他在第二十一杯的时候停止，他昏昏沉沉，摇摇摆摆的把酒杯砸回桌面上，掌声惊呼此起彼伏，以侍者宣读成绩时为高潮，但花束最后归属于谁还要等待舞会结束，在所有挑战者挑战完毕之后选出优胜者，那大概就要三点了，很显然Thor撑不到三点，几名侍者搀扶着Thor回房，Loki跟在后面。

Loki为自己曾说没见过Thor喝醉而后悔，应付醉汉不是什么好差事。他看着Thor躺下仍然高高鼓起的肚子，解开马甲之后好像更高了一点。万幸Thor没有像Loki想象中那样胡言乱语，只是频繁的跑了很多次卫生间并且需要搀扶。

 

一览无余。

 

后来Thor断断续续睡到了一点，醒来之后就是不断问着槲寄生送来没有。Loki刚开始会告诉他还早、还早，后来直接拿过Thor的怀表扔进对方怀里，说那根针指到三就会送来了，幸好Thor还认识三。  
但话虽如此，在Thor断断续续的睡眠中，Loki拉响了摇铃从女仆那里打听实时消息，听到有人最多喝了十四杯之后想Thor真是可怕。

“还没到三？”Thor在自言自语，他将表对准灯光，不顾一阵一阵涌上头的恶心。  
Loki坐在自己床上，看着Thor在他解开马甲之后又开始自己解开衬衫，到第三颗扣子解开的时候Loki一度怀疑剩下几颗会自己蹦落，Thor身材很好，Loki平时想着对方腹部上的肌肉应该和手臂上的一样扎实，事实上果然没错，即使下面装了二十一杯啤酒，肌肉轮廓依旧明显。  
但其实现在的风景也并不是那么诱人，因为Thor的领结还牢牢系在脖子上。  
Loki叹气，他看向摆在桌子上的钟表。

已经两点半了。  
Loki决定最后再拉响一次摇铃，女仆上来的时候说Odinson先生仍是榜首，并且温柔的笑过一声后从推车上拿过一只红色丝绒礼盒。  
“事实上我们认为没有人能超越Odinson先生了，所以将花束提前奉上，请代为转达我们的祝贺。”  
Loki接过礼盒，看着里面的槲寄生发呆片刻，他想他永远不会为了一点浪漫的说辞而做出任何无脑疯狂之事。

Thor醒来的很是时候，他还握着自己的表催促指针快点指向三点，Loki走去把表从他怀里拿走然后又把礼盒塞进去。  
“行了大英雄，您心心念念的宝贝送来了。”Loki没什么好气，他觉得这很蠢。  
Thor满脸仍是红彤彤的，颧骨处更像被打破了血管。“就挂在那里吧。”他指指自己的床头。  
“我以为您不抱着它会睡不着呢！”Loki包容Thor指挥他，也就仅此一次，因为如果Thor抱着它睡觉他会更不舒服。他把槲寄生从盒子里拿出来，Thor只是看着他挂上去的动作，而不去看槲寄生。  
“行了吧，子爵大人！”  
“谢谢你，Loki。”Thor根本没看，好像终于耗尽心力一样闭上眼睛，但是满足松快的。

Loki相信Thor闭上眼的一瞬间就又睡了，他关闭台灯躺回自己床上。

他闭上眼睛，睁开又闭上。他用被子压住耳朵，但还能听到一些语气激昂的话语，他咒骂着跳下床，赤着脚所以没发出声音，Thor的床离他是那么近。  
槲寄生被光染的发黄。  
Loki因愤怒而扭曲的脸也温暖起来。  
这点光似乎拥有无穷力量，像一张嘴叫醒Loki，一只手推搡Loki半跪在Thor床前，然后变成一段不美好的梦境将Thor叫醒。  
Loki的脸一瞬间血色全无，背脊和头顶像燃烧的碎冰炸开一样灼着他，他愣在那里，保持着身体弯曲让他们的脸只有一掌的距离，颤抖随着心跳的速度影响着他，无法控制或隐藏。  
Thor看起来没什么醉意，那眼神太清醒了！  
妈的、妈的、妈的！Loki心底声嘶力竭的咒骂着，马上就要有力气站起身，但他感觉有力量先一步按上他的后脑，然后他就落在了Thor的嘴巴上。


	8. Chapter 8

一个吻的基础往往是得偿所愿或无可奈何，前者甜蜜后者苦涩，但洛基不知道自己该将现在的吻如何归属，只觉得像喝了一杯坏掉的苦柑橘汁。  
夜里意外的安稳，关上窗子就不再听到喧嚣的风声，壁炉里木头爆裂的声响也像被人用力捂住，沉闷又低沉，仿佛就为了让这一刻多么的不可思议，突出、凌驾于一切之上。呼吸声成为唯一惊扰洛基的声音，而他无法仰仗别的事物转移注意力，所有的一切都为这一刻退步隐藏，索尔就像神一样指挥日月，在天地万物间都能做个主角，拥有同性之爱的人会被处以绞刑，但洛基却听到星月鸟雀在为索尔唱赞歌，可笑，他为这样的感情辗转反侧，困惑迷惘，为了得到这些算计着谋划着，但到头来只需要索尔迈一步就都好了，所以呢，他早看出来了？打算以此为乐？还是看着所有的算计都倦了累了，所以用这种方式说着别费劲了，这一切其实毫不费力，只不过前提必须是他想要这样。  
所以这个吻是恩赐吗施舍吗嘲笑吗炫耀吗？洛基恨不能现在就掐断索尔的脖子，把炽热滚烫的呼吸和体温永远抹杀，他这么想着，也这么做了，他缓慢的移开嘴唇，湿润的地方很凉，他的手开始用力，逼着索尔睁开眼睛，或者是真正意义上的睁开眼睛看看他。  
“黄玫瑰、”索尔艰难的说着，他还想说那颗从眼尾滑落的眼泪不是因为疼痛。那跟你的一样，洛基，我的眼泪跟你的一样。  
洛基的手松了松，他颤抖着呼吸，因为不确定索尔要说什么而坐立难安。  
“你跟我就是黄玫瑰，我们是黄玫瑰。”索尔恨自己看清的太晚，又或者总是下意识的忽略，给自己搪塞借口。这太痛苦了，他没有过痛苦，所以仅仅这一次就让他痛不欲生。他想到自己厌恶伊夫林，想到他是怎样嫉妒作祟的观察着在舞池中旋转的他们，那时候的洛基就像会发光一样，那样的闪闪发亮惹人喜爱。他又想到自己喝醉了，其实他没有醉，他的余光早就捕捉到洛基了，他总能感受到洛基的一切，愤怒或是其他一切，所以他停下，听到急促的脚步声，他拿出兄长或醉汉的权利让洛基陪他回到没有任何人的房间，等他吐过，醒来又睡着，胃像缩成一团似的绞痛，他发现看到洛基就会好一些，他因此恍然大悟，因恍然大悟而自辱愚蠢。所以这是爱，早就是了，从他会无缘无故捡回一个男孩，从他下意识的想要更加亲近而让男孩去做他的弟弟开始。  
“管他什么忌讳，什么道德法规...”  
洛基无力的垂下手，在痛苦的叹息中落泪，又得偿所愿的笑了起来，他说：“管他呢。”就像当时坐在马车里，他希望索尔能宽容那枝花。  
“管他呢。”索尔同他一起说，因为当下而放松。

最后他们仍然没敢做什么，就像偷拾到伊甸园的果子，先小心翼翼的把它放在怀里。

 

这个夜晚真正得以宁静，当穷人起床上工的时候所有住客都在熟睡。舞会累人的够呛，但伊夫林又让女仆来更换了新的蜡烛，她的桌上铺着略微泛黄的信纸，钢笔在上面写写停停，她总在思考，所以用词谨慎，毫无缺漏，末了还会补上仅是猜测。  
她将盛放蜡块的勺子放在烛火上融化，在跳动的火焰中盯着纸上反复出现的奥丁森兄弟发呆，那样截然不同的两个人却总是互相伤害互相维护，伊夫林将蜡滴在信封上，犹疑着还是用印章封口，她希望自己的判断是正确的，正如从小到大那般锐利。

 

***  
洛基在下午醒来，索尔比他要早起一些，现在已经穿戴整齐坐在书桌前写些什么，洛基想着又是那些无聊的记录，关于冶金或钢铁工业，多半是靠着打听来的。洛基不愿意为此费神，但他也知道像奥丁森这样的古老家族已经不满足于依靠土地收租来获取钱财，渐而也开始看向工业和轻工业的发展。

“我发现工业发展的书总晦涩难懂，我常常不明白他的句式的用法。”洛基很坦白，一方面他也认为这并不是什么值得丢脸的事，人人都有短板。  
“也许我书柜里有几本书你用的上，不过你当然也可以直接来问我，那更好一些。”  
洛基努努嘴，并不打算回应。他走到窗前将厚重的窗帘彻底拉开，玻璃上的雾很重，洛基伸手擦了半天也只能看个大概。街道上很热闹了，穷人们的叫卖声总能穿过窗户，洛基又打开窗户，冷空气慢悠悠的吹进来，在半个手臂的区域凝结着，然后一点一点的占据室内空间。  
街上有工人正在给路灯加油，洛基希望他们能把那油腻腻的玻璃也擦一擦。索尔在他身后抽起了雪茄，因为窗户已经打开了，所以洛基再次看向窗外，看着马车卡踏卡踏的陆续驶过，穿着华贵的女人挽着男人的胳膊，他喜欢那些雕琢细致的手杖，就让女人手里的蕾丝伞不为挡雨一样作为装饰品的存在。

洛基听到身后索尔去摇响了铃铛，让女仆拿来了茶和甜品，杏仁布丁几乎每天都有，树莓花瓣和细砂糖，吃在嘴里有够甜的。这时候洛基依然望着窗外。  
“想出门吗？”索尔没有走过去，他吸了一口雪茄，冲着洛基的背影吹出一道灰白的线，然后洛基的存在朦朦胧胧，阳光模糊了他的边线，在手臂与腰际之间的缝隙透露出来，打定主意一般要将洛基笔直的肩线和腰身勾勒清楚，当然，还有那像被墨染的头发，带着一点卷度散下来，索尔仿佛听到那弯曲的发尾在说用你的手指，对，用你的手指缠着我。  
“还有送给父亲和母亲的礼物。”还有对你的回礼。

“我们要准备回去了吗？”索尔终于放下雪茄，拿起茶递给洛基。

洛基哑然，才想到自己那句话别有深意，他想否认，甚至干脆搁置这个话题，但这是逃避，他不可能永远不回去，而待在美国情况也不会变好，他让自己看起来毫无波澜，手指却在起雾的玻璃窗上画着圈。“反正也不会在这里呆很久。”

索尔接过他手里的茶，又将窗户关上，然后轻轻的抱住他，两条胳膊霸道的把他箍在其中。洛基侧目看到街道上有人看向这里，虽然他知道有玻璃上的反光和大片雾气作为屏障，但仍然无法抑制的被惊吓，唯恐被人窥探到这里发生的属于他的一切。

 

 

今天还是圣诞节。车夫愉快的对他们说圣诞快乐，有行乞者以唱一段美妙的颂歌作为一枚银币的交换，也有眼尖的小贩向他们推荐挂霜的糖苹果，所以在真正离开旅馆前他们耗费了一点时间。

他们坐上马车，车夫与他们之间有一扇窗户，没有收到命令不会打开，当索尔又把窗帘拉上，车厢内就只有微弱的亮度。洛基知道索尔想干什么，如他一样是无法招架体内翻滚的欲望，所以他预料到了，甚至做好了准备，但这并不代表他就不会紧张，他的心脏不会听他的命令而沉着冷静的跳动，他的皮下血液一瞬间流向胸腔而让四肢发冷，但好在索尔握住了他。

那真好，多年后想到这一刻洛基依然会眼眶发痛，他们如此自由的众人之中接吻，温柔的轻轻舔咬对方的嘴唇，因为马车一点小的颠簸而轻颤，他们的腿碰在一起，鞋子紧密相贴，路上吵嚷的声音时大时小，有时候感觉就在窗边，如果马车颠簸剧烈或是一点风钻进来都会吹起窗帘，洛基因为兴奋而发昏，又因为害怕而清醒，他的手穿过索尔整齐的头发，令发带滑落好让他发狠的把耀眼的金抓在手里。

他们的鼻尖互相推挤，哪怕嘴唇分开都不曾分离。

“我的洛基……”索尔觉得自己快乐又痛苦，他紧闭眼睛，两只手捧着洛基的两颊，他用拇指抚摸那锐利的颧骨和嘴巴，然后反反复复，反反复复用眼神去吻绿色眼眸。“你是我拥有过最好的……”

洛基去吻他的手，在索尔想继续抚摸他嘴唇的时候咬住了对方，将嫩红的甲盖咬成惨白，然后松开牙齿抿起嘴巴，因为快乐而笑起来。

 

商店门前都摆着圣诞树，最少也有六英尺。礼品店外的圣诞树最属华贵，除去缠绕在针叶上的金丝银线还有不少纯金的星星和黄铜铃铛。

即使是在圣诞节当天，店内生意依旧红火，洛基甚至在想大家都是来买忘记的礼物的。索尔很快被店主热情相助，洛基因此得空朝着别的货架走去，上面的商品由价格高低而摆在不同高度，因此便宜的东西没有明亮的灯光照耀更显廉价。洛基倒不太会因为高低而带有偏见，即使大多数贵族们忙不迭的跟廉价撇清关系。

其间，洛基抽空看了索尔那里一眼，店主正满面红光推荐着双陆棋，洛基隐约听见那骇人的价格以及象牙材质，想象店主是屠夫而索尔是砧板上的鱼。

洛基收回眼神继续看着货架，价格不管高低好像都没有他想要的。而对女士的礼物的选择空间则要大一些，琳琅满目的蕾丝和宝石令人眼花，洛基在进口展架那里挑选香水，选了蓝色瓶身玫瑰香气的那种，又拿起了它身边红色玻璃的一瓶，这时侍童跑到他身边介绍，香水与法国几乎被他粘在嘴边，这让洛基不合时宜的想起伊夫林，他想来喜欢聪明人，并不居于男女，但伊夫林的聪慧太过狡猾，又极具侵略性，有时洛基觉得她比他还想窥探深究与索尔之间的联系。

侍童还在介绍着，仿佛在背诵一本冗长无趣的书，洛基打断他并希望他带自己到贩卖手杖的区域，侍童带着他绕过了几排货架到另一个房间，指着墙壁上方说：“那一排是剑杖。”然后指着下面一排说：“这里是普通手杖，但恕我直言先生，手杖还是您来自的大不列颠和法国的最好啦。”

洛基环视整个房间，剑杖统统都抽出剑身展示摆放，但洛基决定只买一根普通手杖。

“极好的选择，先生。”侍童介绍了从法国和意大利进口的一些，但同时又根据洛基的目光而逐一介绍，最后洛基选择了杖头为黄铜和红宝石的那根。

 

索尔也不负所望买下了象牙制的双陆棋，并有再买一套送给洛基的意思，洛基不动声色打断他的想法，示意自己也挑选了一些东西，索尔的注意力很快又被香水和手杖吸引过去。

“这是送给你的。”洛基将手杖递过去，极力忽略索尔眼中令周围人尴尬的情意。“该走了，哥哥。”

最后他还是没忍住帮索尔过盛的爱意找了一个好理由，店主清清嗓子不太明显的挑挑眉毛。

 

在马车上他们商量着离开的时间，如果在半个月内买到船票的话他们初春就能回去，洛基没什么意见，索尔说旅馆可以帮忙买票。

然后是短暂的静默，洛基想问问为什么每一次都要乘坐马车，他看到街上总有不少人在走，随即他想到这或许又关于贵族们的‘自尊’，便没有多说。

回到旅馆的时候他们与酒店管理员交涉，后者说称呼他格林便好，并保证明天一早会派人去码头打听清楚船票的情况，但目前可知行情并不紧张。

“对了，还有一件事想麻烦你，在昨天的舞会上，那位与我共舞的巴里摩尔小姐，对，最美丽的那一位，我为她准备了圣诞礼物，请您代为转交可以吗？”洛基打算试探旅馆对伊夫林的熟悉程度，虽然他心里明白对方不可能早就在这里等他们到来，但他希望知道更多，从别人的嘴里。

但事情却出乎了洛基的预料，格林样子为难的思考半饷，然后喃喃自语着昨天确实看到了与洛基共舞的美丽女人，那差不多是开场舞的焦点了，但那位女士并不姓巴里摩尔。洛基想要问清楚，但格林表示如果客人的初衷是保密那他也不能多说什么，洛基表示理解，索尔也明白事情发展不太对劲，但同时又想象不到伊夫林曾经与他或奥丁森家族有何瓜葛，虽然她的样子确实有些眼熟……

 

所以连名字都是假的。“尽快离开。”洛基笃定在这里呆的越久越麻烦。

他们回到房间，索尔看着洛基把两瓶香水放进皮箱，有些不解：“你要带回去？”他还认为这是洛基打算试探伊夫林才买的。

“不，我只是借用一下这个礼物而已。”洛基拿出捆绑着红色丝带的包装盒。“这是我替你给福斯特小姐买的。”

空气在一瞬间凝滞，粘稠的令人难以呼吸。索尔神情严肃，像座冰山一样立在那里令人压抑，他开口，冷静又清醒：“我没有爱上她，至少我确信我不会忍不住在马车里吻她。”

讨论这种事情永远都没有好时机，所以洛基一开始就没打算去找所谓的合适时间，反正无论何时这些话都会像凉水倒进热油一样炸开锅。还有一些他永远不会说出口的原因，他正是不断以这种互相折磨的问题来使索尔的爱意明朗，他在从中汲取安全感。

“你要永远明白这点。”索尔这样说着。

洛基这样听着却又不满足，他想要的答案不就是这样吗，可现在又在心里病态的怀疑着否定着，一方面搜肠刮肚的想用尖酸刻薄描绘索尔与简之间的事情，一方面又因索尔的回答而感到安全，期望一切都是真的。

“永远、”洛基感慨着，脑海里想起索尔并不是第一次做出这样的保证，他还说过永远不会怀疑他。

保证总是基于永远，好像这样就能牢靠的令人感动。

“那是很远的无法预知的未来。”


	9. Chapter 9

旅馆帮他们订到了第二天下午的船票，船票剩余颇多，因为没人会在圣诞节前后远行。  
“过来，Loki。”Thor卷起摊在桌上的记录用黑色丝带系紧，他看到Loki正在镜前翻弄衣领。  
Loki不打算现在就过去，他正在领带上下苦功，所以只是看了Thor一眼，说着在忙。Thor因此低下头，将手边的纸卷都放进两掌大小的皮箱里，然后快步走到Loki身边，将对方从镜子前拉到自己身边，然后流畅的帮他系好领带。  
“这样我永远都学不会。”  
Thor笑起来，想要亲昵的蹭蹭Loki的鼻尖说他能帮他系一辈子，但他没这样说，他清醒过来。  
“说的也是。”Thor边说边解开Loki的领结，让那顺滑的墨色重新落回Loki胸口，他接着说：“刚才只是一次示范。”  
“好吧，那么不客气。”像是一种赏赐一般的，Loki偏了一点脑袋，自下而上用眼眶上缘看着Thor，然后如此娇纵无礼的说了这样一句，但又看起来理所应当。  
每个这样的瞬间都会让Thor想起戏剧或现实中，陷入爱情泥潭的双方总会互相质问你爱我吗？仿佛得不到肯定答案就没力气再活下去似的，旧时Thor对此嗤之以鼻，但当下的此刻，或是每个像这样的平庸的此刻，Loki用一点狡黠的表情，或是说点彰显乖张的话的时候，Thor就觉得这是Loki的‘你爱我吗’，而你只要接受（绝非忍受），或以此来回互动，就令他们两个都放松下来。  
“不客气，再一次。”Thor已经向后退步，镜子里的他愈发扭曲模糊不清，像一团梦魇令人不安。  
Loki看着镜子，十指骨节分明，关节处总比其他地方要突出一些，这让他看起来更显消瘦。Thor不确定Loki有没有因为看到镜子里的他而同他联想到一处，希望没有。

Thor接着去检查皮箱，反反复复做些多余的鼓捣来等待Loki，他呼吸沉重，为了必须面对的事情而恼火犯难，他喜欢荡漾的大海，但如果让他在荡漾之上那就另当别论了，那些小小的波浪汇聚在一起一下一下冲击着轮船带来的晃动，像是玩弄一般的慢慢加剧你的痛苦，披着它那像是从天空拓下来的动人的浅蓝色外衣，做着反复蹂躏摧残的坏事，即使站在船尾，依靠船体推动的巨大声响来清醒，湿冷的海风吹拂酸涩的眼睛和肿胀的太阳穴，以及仿佛有魔鬼在跳舞的胸口，仍然没什么作用。  
Loki有好几次张开嘴巴，音节就卡在喉咙处，但最后什么都没说。

 

抵达码头的时候轮船还未准备好，侍者来来往往穿梭于陆地与甲板上，搬用成箱的酒精和新鲜水果。他们就先待在码头上专门准备的等候室，Thor透过玻璃看着大海犯愁，对于递到面前的雪茄都没了热情。  
“听说英国有人研究出了蒸汽机车。”Loki呷了一口奶茶，看到Thor皱着眉头看向他，显然还在为要上船的事情烦恼。“还真是‘以身作则’，子爵大人，草率又鲁莽的决定结出了多么令人痛苦的果子。”  
Thor厌烦的看向别处，被嘲讽之后更加心烦意乱。“怎么就不能说些好听的？”  
“我说了，Thor，蒸汽机车。”  
“我知道，今年、不，去年，是斯蒂芬孙？”  
“对，修建铁路什么的就为了蒸汽机车，听说正打算从达灵顿开到北约克郡，很长的距离。”  
“可我们说的是大不列颠到美利坚，好比银针和路灯的差距。”  
“工业总是慢慢进步的，子爵大人。”  
“别再叫我大人。”Thor不满的撇了Loki一眼。  
“什么时候你都管不了我的嘴巴，哥哥。”Loki好像更开心了些，他再一次端起面前的奶茶，哪怕第一口他就觉得又些过甜了。“我希望你有点乐观精神，如果现在可以走一根针的距离，那么在我们活着的时候，它总可以达到路灯的水平，到时候能去更远的地方。”  
“除了告诉我你晚年依旧充满冒险精神，乐于四处奔走，因此我会陪着你颠簸之外我没领会到别的重点。”  
“这就是乐观精神了。”Loki开始为Thor满一杯奶茶。“你看，你竟然觉得我们晚年还在一起，而不是一个人通过蒸汽机车去找另一个人。”  
“我不喜欢你现在说的这些，Loki，我认真的。”Thor推开了面前的杯子，他需要让Loki知道他足够认真，甚至快要到了钻牛角尖的地步，他想让Loki把那些话收回去，或者用灵巧的舌头把那些话扭转成他们绝不会分离的意思，但Loki只是皱起眉头，眼睛和嘴巴是一种不明所以的笑意，似乎是因为困惑而觉得有趣，又像是一种单纯的感慨。

有人在这时候来打破了尴尬的气氛，是船长派来的手下通知他们登船，行李当然还是有侍从帮忙，他们相偕走在一起时衣袖频频摩擦，Loki刻意远离了一点，但Thor很快挤过来，用手杖去轻碰他的手腕，在通向房间的短短路程，他们就通过这样隐秘的方式玩闹了一小会。房间比起来时要大很多，并且直到开船之前周围还有不少空房间，Loki站在走廊里看了看，让侍者为他们送来一瓶葡萄酒，Thor的表情因此变得有些苦大仇深，但为了自己着想他拼命忍住没有拿过另一只杯子。

 

开船了，长长的汽笛声在Thor听来就是无可奈何又悲苦的，他站起身舒展身体，哪怕他坐下还没有几分钟。Loki看着Thor从自己旁边走去，原以为对方要打开窗户，事实上Thor本来也是这样想的，只是在经过Loki时，看到黑发长睫，还有笔直的鼻梁跟酒杯轻轻触碰，他便中途折返，像团乌云一样笼罩了Loki，等到柔软的嘴唇相互触碰，耳朵里就再也没有除他们之外的任何声音。像是喝海水解渴一般‘弄巧成拙’，Thor逐渐想要汲取更多。  
轮船行驶的沉闷声响，侍者因召唤而在走廊来回的脚步，间或有海鸥在窗外拍打翅膀，这样声音包围着保护着他们，没人知道在那一排相同房间中，有一间正像大海一般翻涌激荡，又像深海似的隐忍克制。房间里的黄玫瑰正顽抗着活下去，并且要更美丽更盛大，此刻他们让自己的柔软相互交付相互感受，内心的坚定与勇敢共鸣着，直到碰撞出极乐的痛苦，再将这份感受分食，无所畏惧的面对一切。

无法停止，仅仅依靠意志力宛如天方夜谭。之前盛酒的玻璃杯已经碎在地上，暗红色的液体随着船体晃动而泼洒出更大的范围，就像是他们互相的吻一样的扩散开来，像风雪一般肆意落在任何角落，没有任何东西能阻碍，外套落在刚才的酒渍上，皮鞋散落在一起，柔软的床塌下陷，所有声音都是愉悦的，呼吸被呼吸点燃，心跳被心跳牵引着越来越快，那些滚烫的细腻的触碰带着烟火般灼热又炸裂开的感受散落各处，身体像风中摇曳的嫩草扭动着，像是一种对雨水的渴求，期望被滋养，也像是在满足雨的愿望。  
但这似乎又不是最好的时候，即使这一刻已经无暇再顾及其他，但Thor知道，Loki也清楚，不该在这里，也不该是这个时候。  
当以另一种平淡的想法躺在床上的时候，所有嘈杂一瞬间挤回了耳朵，包括那些令人作呕的感受。  
“幸亏我们已经结束了。”Loki推着Thor坐起来，然后赤脚踩着地板去打开一点窗户，海风贯穿而入的声音不可小觑，Loki不得不提高了音量：“我可接受不了对方跟我在一起的时候吐了。”  
“我深切怀疑即使我们老了，远行过无数次之后，你依旧会拿我晕船这一点取笑并且还能以此为乐。”Thor无奈的又坐直了一些，但很快又弯下去，直起身让他觉得就要呕吐，器官似乎缩成一团禁不起拉扯。  
“你到时候最好逃的远一点。”Loki大笑着，在Thor想接着反驳时拉开房门，整个房间就变的更吵了。管理员正在逐个叩响房门提醒用餐，现在刚巧在他们前一个房间门口。  
“有什么能帮到您，大人？”  
“拿晚餐进来。”  
“有什么特殊要求吗？”  
“来一杯冰水。”  
“好的，稍后奉上。”

Loki重新关上房门，转身时看到Thor也起身把窗户拉了起来。  
“我以为有点风会好一些。”Loki脱下了为保暖而穿上的外套。  
“只要我还踩着海面上、”Thor坐回床上，靠在床头与墙面的夹角处，这倒是让他觉得好了一些。“什么都不会让我好起来。”  
“什么都不会？”  
“对，但如果你能···”  
“我不能。”Loki打断他，用那种抱歉的，但更多是忍笑的表情，接着他打开门探出身体催促了一下，直到得到那杯冰水才又回到房间，冰块已经为杯壁染上水汽，抓在手里令人忍不住瑟缩，Loki把水递给Thor：“但你可以得到这个。”  
“但我想要更多。”  
“行吧。”Loki将手上的水一股脑抹到了对方额头上，并说最多只有这么多了。之后他得到了不小的惩罚，但因为轮船行驶的不算平稳而在中途作罢。

之后与来时没有太大区别，必须要说的话只有Thor越来越擅长压抑呕吐的欲望，以及像带了束胸一样骤减的食欲。  
值得庆幸的是奥丁夫妇不会在码头等待，但回家之后免不了一场热烈欢迎和丰盛的餐宴，Thor想自己不得不扫兴的告知他们晕船的事情。下船的时候正在下雨，雨势不算大但趋势并不乐观，没有多少马车愿意继续行驶，少数愿意在风雨中赶路的也不是口碑良好之人，他们因此又被困在了码头外的邮局里，Thor买了一些邮票好让他们能有地方坐一阵子，Loki对这些兴致缺缺，倒是对邮差的装束很有兴趣，他见过他们几次，帽子上摆荡的羽毛很有辨识度，只是Loki从未收到来自远方的来信，也就没有机会与他们有什么交集。

等到可以出发的时候又是一两个小时之后了，雨停之后的阳光很刺眼，像尖刀一样划破成片的乌云倾泻下来，Loki不得不眯起眼睛，地上水面的反光也很令人难耐，他们催促车夫赶路，因为半途中感觉大雨又有折返的势头。

芙利嘉没想到他们会这样早回来，她正在烤制一些布丁和饼干，在听到管家通报之后差点来不及擦手就跑出来。她先是拥抱Thor，接着是Loki，松开怀抱之后又抱了上去，这让Loki内心真的有了一些负罪感，他因此致以歉意，又将礼物拿出来送给她，期望这能让芙利嘉感觉好一些。  
奥丁在这时候也下楼，他当然要稳重平静的多，用鼓励又欣慰的拍肩代替了拥抱，随后Thor拿出了双陆棋，两人就这样讨论起了下棋技巧，Loki站在一旁说不出什么，在这份窘迫被人察觉之前他陪着芙利嘉回了厨房准备那些他并不中意的甜品。

由于他们没有提前告知返回日期，晚餐便一如既往，但那也足够丰盛啦，路程带给Thor的不适正在缓慢离去，在晚餐开始的时候仍有很大一部分坚守在他胃里，好胃口还要等一些时候，芙利嘉为此担忧，奥丁倒认为这只是一些小问题，并和Loki一样提起了那位斯蒂芬孙的发明。  
Loki对晚餐也是兴致缺缺，但他没有表现出来或是提前离席，芙利嘉的问题有很多，大多是关于衣食住。奥丁相对寡言，问出的话也是关于工业发展的前景，Loki自认为说的井井有条头头是道，但夸赞的眼神始终只在芙利嘉眼里出现过，他为此感到不快，但很快又隐匿了这些消极的情绪，只说Thor将大多数事情都记录下来了，他也做了添加修改，奥丁仍然是点点头，夸奖如同鼓励仆人般毫无感情，但那也实属难得。  
Loki同他们一起离席，并答应代替芙利嘉去看看Thor的情况，芙利嘉亲吻了他的额头，Loki因此怔了一下，旋即笑着说这个我也会带到。  
“不，这是给你的。”芙利嘉将手轻抚上Loki的额头，仿佛要把那个吻永远留在哪里。  
“我很开心。”Loki亲吻她的脸颊并道晚安。

Thor的房门半掩着，仿佛他知道一定会有人会再进来，Loki脚步轻轻，关上房门的时候有点动静，他看到床上高高隆起的小山丘动了一下，接着Thor坐了起来，在他还没走到床旁边的时候就伸出了手。Loki躺在枕头的另一侧，枕头软的像云朵，完全符合此刻的飘渺和虚幻，难以想象他们躺在一起，在曾经只有一个人反复辗转的床榻上相拥。  
“总有一些人必须知道，比如我们的父亲和母亲。”Thor任由Loki拉着他的胳膊枕着，然后他又把那条胳膊弯起来好让自己玩弄起Loki的头发。  
“但不是此时此刻。”Loki垂下眼睛，即使是他也无法想象这一切被第三个人知道的后果，更别提承担或应对。那些最初的念头，为了钱和地位的念头还在他心底，他唾弃这些但并不打算放弃，更不会因为他跟Thor而改变。  
“但又有什么时候更好？”Thor叹息，他不是尚且年轻的年纪了。  
“不是现在不是现在，不要再说了，Thor。”Loki捂上他的嘴巴，但又觉得并不牢靠似的换成了自己的嘴唇，他痛苦的闭上眼睛，看起来更像是沉沦在欲望中，或许确实如此，对于金钱，对于权利，对于爱情，他的欲望如此之多，比起恐惧更多的是兴奋，仿佛这是一种挑战，他生而不为输。


	10. Chapter 10

“我感觉不太好。”Thor抚了一把自己的额头，忽略掉忽高忽低的耳鸣，还有沉重的眼皮和转动眼球时仿佛牵扯着整个大脑的钝痛。  
但Loki没发现这点，他躺在Thor旁边，认为这是对之前话题的感慨，所以他背过身并说着：“我不会改变我的想法。”Loki在黑暗中睁开眼睛，也许他现在就应该回到自己的房间，这样就不必等到第二天，起床比仆人还早，鞋子不穿在脚上而是拿在手里，住在家里更像做贼似的从这个房间溜到自己的房间。Loki在黑暗中垂下眼眸，他想他短时间内是睡不着了，但更无奈的是他也不想走，天哪，什么时候他也被感情牵着走，像个面对一切好的不好的统统不知道如何接受如何拒绝的傻瓜，他在心底咒骂着，不堪入耳的词汇连带着到了Thor身上，所以他再次开口：“无论如何都不会。”他以这种方式让自己没有回旋的余地。  
Thor不再说话，死心或是伺机等待下一次合适的机会，Loki不愿多想，也不愿意去想之后该如何如何，也不乐于去想奥丁的信任和他渴望的一切，妈的，Loki睁开眼睛，愤恨的想晕船的不是他，但脑子乱成一锅粥却有他的份，他可以强迫自己闭上眼睛，但无法强迫大脑停下。  
空气中稀薄的熏香在此刻尤为突出，紧闭的玻璃窗外连月光流淌仿佛都有声音，被子中的棉絮在跳舞，头发与枕头之间的摩擦声像是打雷，Loki决定回到自己房间，他掀开被子，不确定Thor有没有睡着，大概没有，虽然Thor不是性格细腻的那类，但一点不快之后还是无法很快转换心情。Loki控制着自己的动作，轻缓再轻缓，用脚尖在地毯上摸索着自己的鞋子。  
Thor那边的灯还开着，Loki并不打算多管闲事，他走到门口，靠在门上听着外面是否有动静，然后再一次为此刻偷情一般的狼狈而恨着。他的耳朵贴在门上，这正好又让他看向了床的方向，灯光幽幽，但亮度依然不适合睡眠，Loki可以看清在阴影下Thor袒露的半张面容，好像正因为灯光而不耐的搅在一起，Loki冷笑着，又走回床边想要嘲讽Thor的懒惰，他跪在Thor床头，趴在床沿的样子倒不像是要刻薄，Loki以为Thor会睁开眼，但Thor确实睡着了，皱眉也许是在做梦，Loki只能硬生生的把话憋回去，但却没有立刻起身，他目光冰冷，面无表情的像在审视什么，他直起背脊和脖颈，目光就变得居高临下起来，这持续了一段时间，直到他的膝盖酸麻，看腻了Thor在梦中痛苦扭曲的表情，但塌依旧不打算叫醒Thor，不过决定给那渗出薄汗的额头一个吻。  
Loki让自己俯下身，动作足够的轻以防Thor在这过程中醒来，但要付出的代价就是他全身肌肉紧绷，稍不注意也许会抽筋，想想吧，在爱人床头边抽筋是多么想让人自杀的情节。  
Loki因此决定速战速决，蜻蜓点水般的落下一个吻，然后扶着膝盖，听着关节处像老化的零件一样发出响声，然后转身，但又转回来，最后伸出手放在Thor的额头上，该死的，真的不太好。

似乎是在发烧，Loki祈祷这别是其他什么乱七八糟的病症所展现出的一丁点特征。  
Loki先通知了管家，普罗尔火急火燎的去通知家庭医生，之后虽然不建议Loki把这件事告诉奥丁和弗利嘉，但由于两个人都睡得很浅，一阵谈话和女仆奔走之后奥丁就出来问发生了什么事。  
“Thor发烧了，普罗尔已经去找医生了。”  
弗利嘉在这时候也走到房门口，她将外套披在了奥丁肩上，听过这些话之后也穿上衣服去了Thor的房间。  
整个家都在为Thor奔走，唯有Loki与奥丁，他们仿佛被不同原因定在原处，Loki还保持着上楼的姿势，他站在楼梯中段望着奥丁，费尽脑汁的在想那老头究竟在想什么，那平常慈眉善目的脸现在看起来冷若冰霜，在战争中幸存的一只眼睛似乎拥有更多的锐利和试探人心的能力，Loki为此吞咽口水，极力维持自己的气场，不肯简简单单败下阵来，他们继续对视，继续沉默，Loki几乎要专注于对视和沉默，但这仿佛帮助大脑灵光一闪，他知道了铸成此刻的原因是什么，问题又出在哪里。

他在半夜两点告诉所有人Thor发烧了，为何发现如何发现则是无法辩解的致命问题。

仿佛是巨石砸落在身上一样让人清醒，Loki感觉血液都恐惧的逃回心脏像是打算抱在一起瑟瑟发抖，他所祈求的大脑空白此刻倒是如愿了，再也没有声音和画面能停留在上面，Loki觉得自己就要忘记眨眼忘记呼吸。  
奥丁在这时候有所动作，他有那样犀利的睿智，Loki知道对方一瞬间便会看穿他此刻面无表情下的惊恐和难堪。  
“去喝杯水吧，Loki，你看上去不太好，别太为他担心。”奥丁看着那怔在楼梯上的少年，用宽容的知晓一切的口吻绕开话题，听上去像是宽恕或佯装不见，但若对面是个聪明人，如他年轻时候的聪明人，那就足够听懂其中的威胁和警告。  
“好的，父亲。”Loki向后退了一步，极力让自己看上去不像在逃跑。他搞砸了，几乎是搞砸了一切，原来爱情不仅磨损了他的智慧和敏锐，还带走了他的警惕，踩碎了理智。  
Loki走下楼梯，听着身后缓慢的脚步声向着Thor的房间走去，他拿起一只玻璃杯，看着水流慢慢落下来，然后他听到房门关上的声音，水因此洒了出来，Loki转头，不知道Thor是否好一些了，因为门被关上了，被他也许难以对抗的力量所关上。  
杯子里的水不断溢出来，女仆请求他离开湿透的地板，Loki坐在沙发上，水杯太满，送到嘴边之前一路泼洒。Loki一饮而尽，他恨奥丁对自己的看法和猜想，哪怕一切都是真的，但他还是因此而怨恨，想着奥丁对自己平平无奇的眼神，敷衍冷淡的夸奖，也许就连那一句让他增长见闻的建议都不是为了更好的辅佐，只是为了不要再在外人面前失了分寸。

恨所有人。Loki走向那瓶放在桌上的波旁酒，又倒了满满一杯，他就站在那里，面向大门背对房间站着，一口接一口，当辛辣的液体滑过喉咙的时候他就说这才是眼睛湿润的原因。

普罗尔几乎是跑着进门，近年来霍乱与黄热病交替盛行，难怪他如此心急。  
家庭医生在经过Loki时匆匆点头然后随着普罗尔跑上楼去，Loki终于看到房门又开了，普罗尔在医生之后，仿佛还在等另一个人也先进去，他看向身后，然后困惑的走到走廊边看向站在楼下的Loki，Loki冲房间举举酒杯，算是挥手的一种，普罗尔心领神会，但这次Loki没有听到门关上的声音，大概是虚掩着。

Loki始终没有进去，哪怕这行为在外人看来是多么古怪，在弗利嘉看来多么不解。他只在医生离开时站在门口问了病情，得知没什么大碍，应该只是普通的高热。  
所以他决定回到自己房间，直到女仆来敲门，他想要装睡的却还是说了请进，女人先是谦卑的表达了歉意，然后说Thor想见他。  
“我已经睡下啦。”Loki躺回去，声音都带着困倦似的。“就这样告诉他。”  
女仆小声的退步出去，但在关上房门之前Loki又喊住她，然后匆忙披上外套说：“我还是应该去看看我的哥哥。”说这话时他抱着一贯礼貌的微笑，女仆为他整理衣服褶皱的地方，一路跟在身后直到走到Thor门前帮他推开门。Loki走进去，果然奥丁还在那里，看起来原本离开了，后来转为等着他到来再离开，事实也果然如此，Loki鼓起勇气也是为了应对此刻，他知道奥丁还在这里，但他好奇自己现在展现出的态度会让那似乎永远胜券在握的脸上增添什么色彩。  
“晚安，父亲。”Loki已经完全脱离了片刻前的恐惧与不安，他面对奥丁，一贯优雅有度，此刻更是冷静又沉稳的。  
奥丁并未作出什么出格的表情，但短暂的沉默也足够让Loki沾沾自喜。  
“别太晚睡，孩子们。”奥丁慈爱的看着他们，走时掩上了门。

 

“我听母亲说你脸色不好，我吓到你了吗？”Thor向另一侧挪动来腾出一些地方，哪怕这张床本身就够大足够富裕。  
Loki不动声色的坐在床边，探手拿过柜上的药品。  
“不，没有，但你连自己发烧都不知道确实蠢到我了。”Loki没打算把刚才的事情告诉Thor，他专注于那个药瓶，上面写着鸦片酊，碰巧他知道鸦片酊，那是一种解压良药。  
“我以为只是房间里有点热，我平常身体很好。”Thor伸出手把药瓶从Loki手里拿走。“这不是什么好东西，即使作为止痛药。”  
Loki没有回答，他清楚Thor是什么意思，Thor担心的就是他会在心底萌生出刚才那样的想法，关于解压或者是寻欢，从前他很穷，在温饱之后没有剩余去触碰这些，但现在不一样，他的痛苦与日俱增，但口袋里有充裕的钱去购买快乐...  
“我想吻你，但是你知道这细菌有多难缠。”Thor笑着，喉间已经有了沙哑。“去睡吧Loki，我保证我明天就会好。”Thor关上台灯，在黑暗中摸着Loki的脸颊。  
“别让我担心。”Loki倾身吻着Thor的额头和脸颊，难得温柔。  
“快去睡觉吧，不然我会忍不住传染给你细菌。”Thor笑着闭上眼睛，催促Loki离开。  
Loki不再多说什么，在黑暗中很难知道他的表情或是更多，也不会知道刚才他借着一个吻拿走了药瓶。

家里大多数灯都熄灭了，他藏于这样的昏暗，握着药瓶的手藏在宽大的袖口内，他因此大胆起来，没有回到房间而是走下楼，杯子已经被女仆拿去清洗，但波旁瓶还在原来的位置，他倒了半杯，从药瓶中倒出一颗。

他终于轻松起来。


	11. Chapter 11

一开始，第一颗只带来镇定的效果，最多令他变得有些慵懒。Loki半躺在沙发上，看着面前火苗蹿动的壁炉，爆裂声所带来的效果类似一场微缩烟花表演，不至于赏心悦目但也能改善一点心情，而这时候就该吃第二颗，好让这份微小的感触扩大，足以把早前的烦躁忧虑痛苦愤怒狠狠压住，或是在更大的快乐面前变得不值一提。  
所以，更大的快乐，Loki这样想着，然后是第三颗，在木柴滚落的时候Loki干巴巴的嚼碎了它，有一点苦，更多的涩在舌尖洇化开来，整张嘴巴都因此有些麻木，嚼碎的颗粒所带来的镇静效果像蛛网一样迅速从口腔蔓延，Loki没有喝一口酒来消除这种不适感，他靠在沙发上，身体慢慢蜷缩起来，舌头慢慢摩擦着口腔，颗粒就用粗糙的棱角划过那些细腻的肉，Loki天马行空的想这就像贝壳在舔舐一颗石子，只不过他嘴里的东西不会变成珍珠罢了。  
这感觉很好，Loki感觉到放松但并不会因此困倦，浑身轻飘但不会没有力气，他就是那样平静的躺在偌大的空无一人的客厅，看着还默默燃烧的蜡烛，听着厚实的墙壁外偶尔会传来的细微声响，多出于建筑年久，Loki觉得自己好像拥有了猫的耳朵，猫的脾性，猫的一切，但很快又好像什么都听不到，沉湎于自己脑海里的声音。他吃下第四颗，这次是干巴巴的吞咽下去，万幸它没有卡在喉间，但下落过程当然也不顺畅，他因此有了理由再多倒一些酒来喝，他拿过酒瓶，能听到自己让杯缘与瓶口不断触碰发出的声音，像在敲打钟琴，Loki尽量让自己动作快一些，因为管家也有猫耳朵。  
“唔···”Loki发出一些声词，像睡梦中的呓语，他想他确实该去睡觉了，药物没有带来什么让他沉迷的感受，倒是足以让他现在睡个好觉了，他摇晃起身，眯着眼睛逃过壁炉刺目的光，Loki突然想到也许这点平静都是波旁酒带来的，跟那蛇胆一样苦的药根本没什么关系，他笑起来，不为嘲弄或为什么而开心，单单只是想这样做，他放下酒杯，转身看到了Thor。  
Loki愣在那里，笑容僵硬在脸上，Thor慢慢走来，他光着脚所以几乎没有脚步声，暗淡的烛光或是热烈的火光都来帮助Loki看清楚对方的表情，Loki保持笑意，丝毫不打算做任何解释，Thor的影子落在身后，Loki庆幸自己不会被那样一大团黑暗压住身子。  
“你要好好休息。”Loki向前迈了一步，他跟Thor之差一步的距离。  
Thor因为他浓烈的酒气而皱眉，但在原本已经愤怒的表情上表现不太明显，他又向前迈了一步，差不多Loki可以轻松啃咬他的嘴唇或下巴。“然后你可以安心做蠢事，是吗？”  
Loki感到困扰的噢了一声，然后他伸出食指放在自己嘴巴上，再贴上Thor的嘴巴。  
“嘘···为我保守秘密吧，哥哥。”他们的距离太近，以至于Loki每一次眨眼睫毛都会搔弄Thor的脸颊。  
Thor听到Loki在笑，他们之间还隔着一根手指，Thor觉得自己就要无法继续生气，尤其是在Loki磕碰着、小心翼翼的用气声说：“一点贿赂···”然后Thor感受到那根手指下落，取而代之的是Loki柔软的嘴唇，Thor几乎要因为Loki长久的笑意而跟着快乐起来，如果不是那浓烈的酒气让他清醒。他试图推开Loki，Loki感受到之后发狠的咬了他，分开的时候却像自己受伤那样垂着眉，之后狠狠揪着他的衣领，但语气却是柔软至极的：“那没什么，真的，只是让人平静下来···你看，我现在不会生气，不管你做什么、或是对我做什么···”  
Loki又不笑了，Thor拿他的阴晴不定没有办法，但他明白这并不全是因为那些被Loki吞进肚子里的东西，Loki心里有事，太多的痛苦和太少的快乐，所以总是如此矛盾。  
“走吧，去睡一觉，Loki。”Thor最后还是妥协了，他拿这样的Loki没有办法，或者是对任何时候的Loki都是如此，他因无能为力而感到挫败。  
好像什么事情睡一觉都会解决，Thor希望睡眠能带回Loki的理智，而Loki因头脑发昏而觉得这句话十分刺耳，他甩开Thor的手，用力的在Thor胸前推了一把，这个夜晚带给他的镇静效果正在褪去，或者是Thor的出现加快了这个进程，他感到愤怒，因此怨恨的看了Thor一眼，之后他走回房间，身后至始至终没有脚步声。

第二天Thor几乎没有离开过房间，他被囿于软软的床塌上，多半原因就是夜里又受了风，Frigga检查过窗户自言自语的说没有不该如此，Thor干巴巴的回答这个季节病情就会反反复复不用在意，然而知道真相的只有凌晨被拉开的厚重窗帘和留着指印的右边那扇玻璃窗。  
Loki在醒来之后去Thor房间里进行礼貌性的问候，没有刻意挑选时间所以进去的时候恰好没有其他人在。空气就好像发酵过的面糊一样粘稠，Loki瘪着嘴走进去，象征性的客套两句，然后就打算离开。  
“如果你再碰那东西，我真的会揍你。”Thor正喝着药汤，味道像是蛋糕泡进了生鸡蛋里。  
Loki耸肩，脚步折返，然后轻佻的说：“哦，那好吧，Odinson家再添丑闻一桩。”  
“Loki！”  
“停！”Loki打开房门，离开前简短的说着：“真诚的祝您早日康复，子爵大人。”

Loki离开房间，Odin这时候就在楼下，他看起来清闲的很，今天似乎不必再在工厂和家里两头跑。Frigga在Loki下楼的时候吻了他，带着甜甜的蜂蜜的气味。  
“你回来真的太好了，Loki。”  
Loki因此抬起眉毛，用玩笑的口吻说：“你该以我离家学习而感到骄傲，母亲。”  
Frigga张口就要说些什么，Odin却看向他说：“下来吃早饭吧，Loki。”  
所以Frigga只是拍拍他的肩膀说稍后见，然后带着女仆上楼。Loki走到餐桌，下人很快端来了热腾腾的早餐，这让他不得不在餐桌上久坐一会，虽然他先前想着只是喝点牛奶就离开。  
“睡得好吗？”Odin先开口。  
“很好，父亲。”  
Loki切开面前的咸肉，但重心全然不在吃东西上，他必须调动全部的精神应付与Odin的谈话，以免出现任何失误。  
但Odin似乎没打算与他博弈，语气和态度十分松懈自然。管家将先前收到的信整齐摆在桌边，Odin有在早饭后看信的习惯，此刻他正熟练的使用着拆信刀，Loki自然而然想到他那一把。  
“噢···”Odin皱着眉，将信纸放在桌上。  
Loki因此看去，而他内心确信Odin正是想让他这么做，所以他假意关切的问：“出什么事了，父亲？”  
Odin表现的恍然大悟一般，好像没意识到这会引起对方注意，他将双手抵在额前，开口几次才说出来：“不是什么大事。”  
Loki在心里冷笑，知道Odin这是在警醒他是个外人，所以他接着说：“需要我去叫Thor吗？”  
“不，当然不需要。”Odin笑着摆手，继续说：“但我也许该听听你的建议。”  
噢，快看看这聪明的老头！  
Loki放下刀叉，用餐巾擦拭嘴角等待Odin说下去。  
“英格兰工厂的机器出了问题，损失惨重。”  
Loki对此知情甚少，但他知道那是间去年才开的棉纺织工厂，出口销量不错，而机器购置于劳菲公爵那，这也是前段时间Odin与对方频频会面的原因。  
“这听起来可不怎么厚道。”Loki假装困扰的皱眉。“您打算怎么做？”  
“我不希望我的想法对你产生影响，先说说你的想法吧，Loki。”  
Loki因此更加谨慎，联想到家族早年那些不太光彩但赚的金盆满钵的生意，Loki开口：“其人之道还治其人之身就好。”  
“或者让他的身份不再高人一头。”他又接了一句。  
Odin看着他，不去评判这些主意好坏，只是点点头就不再说些什么。  
Loki自然也不会接着说下去，但他并没有把这事抛之脑后，倒是打算借此来争得Odin一些注意力。他在心里盘算着最好的办法，他从来不缺计谋，但从中选出最好的一个倒是需要点功夫，不过明确的一点是这件事需要在暗处进行，哪怕是Thor都不应该知道，那与他作风截然相反的男人只会是他的阻碍，Loki如此想着，同时又感慨Odin那样的男人怎么会教育出Thor这样正直的孩子，他边想边去取书，在家里他最长做的就是看书这件事，他对出门散财兴趣不大，但听说贵族子弟就该纨绔才算得体。  
在通向花园的路上Loki碰上了普罗尔，对方脚步匆匆。  
“你要做什么去？”“将您与子爵带回的礼物送去给福斯特公爵。”  
“对福斯特公爵和小姐带上我的问候。”  
“好的，少爷。”普罗尔恭谨的行礼之后离开。

***

Thor在三天后完全康复，不过看到Loki时的神色依然不算好，他们进行了一场略微尴尬的午餐，Odin在此基础之上宣布后天举行舞会的事情，Loki对此没有异议反倒是Thor表现的不太积极。  
“跳舞令人疲倦。”  
“有时不单纯为了跳舞。”

刚开始，Loki还不明白这是什么意思，他最近还在为工厂的事情烦恼，他在这里认识的人不多，所以试着寄信给了从前打过交道的朋友，暗自祈祷对方还勉强生活在那里。  
舞会准备花费的时间与金钱都数额庞大，Loki暗暗咋舌这又是贵族们的消遣，他曾听说有人为此挪借度日直至破产。不过Frigga倒是真的为此高兴，甚至有些太高兴了，Loki看到她已经是第三次摆弄柜子上的装饰花束，并且对请柬的装饰要求颇高，甚至连上面的火漆都洒了足够的金粉。Loki被这种气氛影响的浑身不自在，暗地里又向普罗尔请教了好几次关于舞步和相关的礼节，Thor有次碰巧撞见了他们，自然而然地从普罗尔手里接过了这项任务，但过程中依旧没给出什么好脸色，Loki为此感觉疲累不堪，一方面那药并未让他觉得有什么依赖，另一方面又为Thor没法完全相信这点而觉得心烦，所以他频频去踩对方的脚尖出气，直到Thor忍无可忍将他举了起来，Loki就势用双腿缠上Thor的腰，用胸口蒙住对方的头铁了心要让Thor狠狠摔个跟头，这差不多就是宣战的最好姿势了，他们扭打在一起，没有用到拳头仅仅是因为他们缠的太紧了，Thor双腿大大张开支撑着身体稳定，Loki则疯狂晃动身体想让Thor的脊背亲吻地板，当然，也可能是他的脊背先亲吻地板，但他就是打定主意Thor不会这么做。  
他们这样折腾了一段时间，直到双方在地上累的站不起来，他们的双腿还缠在一起，Loki先发狠的抬起腿踹了Thor，紧接着Thor像熊一样扑到了他的身上压制住他的四肢宣布胜利，但Loki并不打算轻易放弃，他抬起膝盖磕向了Thor惨重的背部，Thor因此狠狠倒吸一口冷气，接着将Loki双手抓在一起把他提了起来，Loki试图挣脱但Thor的力量太大了，他感觉自己手骨都有碎裂的可能，他被这股疼痛抽走了全部力气，这让Thor轻而易举的把他拖进了房间里，说是房间也许不太恰当，这只是位于阁楼的杂物间。  
Loki大口喘气，酝酿着力气就又要反击，Thor敏锐的注意到了这一点所以手掌更加用力，Loki确信自己的手腕必然青紫，所以因此更加愤怒，然而Thor在此刻突然放开他，Loki重心不稳的向后趔趄，老旧的玻璃窗被他撞的晃动不止，然后他抬头看向Thor，没来得及反应什么就被对方吻住，那吻更像是在表达愤怒，所有的，所有Loki做出的一切不好的事，Loki不甘心被抢了主动权，他们又开始了新的对抗，直到嘴唇薄薄的皮肤再也承受不住渗出鲜血，Loki推了一把Thor然后吻上去，他刻意在伤口上用力，Thor因此瞪大眼睛，也用力推了他一把，他们倒向一旁的书堆，上面还有几只烛台，现在全都轰然倒塌，Thor怒火难消所以用力将Loki推到在那上面，书面棱角硌的Loki不轻，Loki咒骂一声就又要扑上来去揍Thor那张脸，Thor抓住了他一只拳头但没防住另一只，Loki因此得意的笑起来，看着Thor抬起拳头，目光交汇，时间暂停一般的停下动作，他们看着对方的眼睛，然后游移到带血的嘴唇，接着真正吻在一起，在杂乱的书堆上，身边荡起薄薄的尘土，他们互相拉扯着对方的头发、  
也许这就是合适的时候，在脏乱的阁楼和散落在四面八方的书堆上，哈，没什么比这更好了，仆人就在楼下忙碌，还有第三个人知道他们的所在，父母就在窗外的花园，而他们就这样纠缠在一起，以兄弟间绝不该有的姿势，他们感到兴奋又恐慌，但又无比的急躁，最后结果只能用混乱不堪来形容，但这段记忆仍然是美丽的，疼痛又拥有无限快乐。


	12. Chapter 12

音乐声他舞会开始的时候太阳已经沉下好一会了，Loki让Thor先从阁楼离开，对方从地板捡起裹满灰尘的外套一脸苦相。Loki看起来倒是没有受到影响，他拍拍较明显的污渍，然后让Thor叫普罗尔上来收拾阁楼再把这些书搬到他的房间。  
“所以刚才你还有心情看书？”Thor颇为受伤的靠在门口。  
Loki鄙夷的看了对方一眼，但禁不住耳朵发烫，他甩甩脑袋让头发垂在脸颊两侧才开口：“如果你能护住我的腰也许我能有精力看完那本诗集。”  
“所以...”  
“所以不要再说了，子爵大人，动作快一点你要知道现在是什么时候。”Loki催促着，也因为他听到门外声音渐渐嘈杂。

Loki在空荡的阁楼走来走去，试图用废纸在嵌着脏污的窗户上擦出一点能看间窗外的地方，但这似乎比用力扭开窗锁更麻烦一些，所以Loki一只手握住那根黄铜手柄，拿捏着力气仍然觉得这东西时刻就要脆生生的断掉，他慢慢的支起窗户，外面有风刮进来，落在缝隙里的陈年灰尘就向他吹来，Loki用一只手挡住鼻子接着推，玻璃在上方喀拉喀拉响个不停，窗外正好有一棵橄榄木，开窗的动静惊动了栖息在上面的鸟雀，它们盘旋在不远的距离内很快又落回了树枝上，Loki向地面望去，发现他并不能看到大门，阁楼大概位于花园与后门转折处的地方，但即使看不到正门口，打开窗户后Loki也能轻松听到马车的声音，交错重叠的来到这附近。  
Loki离开了阁楼，回到房间的路上正好与忙碌的女仆擦身而过，对方惊异于他满身尘土，Loki佯装无事发生，很快换上了新的礼服。Thor已经去了大厅，并且已经融入气氛，Loki忽然有些不想下去，他疲于应付热闹但却是游刃有余地，可此刻他并不想继续展示这一点，他想跳完第一支舞就离开，就像三十多岁的男士或已婚女士那样在周围的小桌上举杯酒水泛泛而谈，Loki向楼下走去，感觉人群中有目光定在自己身上，他向那方向看去，下楼的动作慢了很多，直到看到福斯特公爵和劳菲正站在一起，两人正看着他。Loki加快脚步，低头又抬头就挂上了一贯热情的笑意。  
“福斯特公爵，劳菲公爵。”Loki从侍者那里拿过一杯香槟。  
“噢，新来的那位小少爷。”劳菲向Loki身后看了一眼继续说：“Loki？Loki Odinson？”  
“是的，公爵大人，感谢我的父亲。”Loki回答得体，他能察觉到劳菲正克制着打量他的眼神，哪怕刚才已经把他从头到脚审视个遍。  
福斯特公爵大笑着拍拍Loki的上臂，并向他询问Thor的去向，Loki这才环视周围发现Thor不见了，他借此礼貌离开。劳菲秃鹫一样的眼神令他浑身难耐，这让他不得不对自己计划产生一些质疑，而眼下他还需要知道Thor跑去了哪里，所有事情堆在一起让他皱起眉头。Loki顺着大厅墙壁走着，尽量掩于黑暗好让自己逃过无休无止的攀谈，Odin请来的乐团已经奏响了乐曲，所有人都应该参与进第一场开场舞，Loki不由想到了与伊夫林的那只舞蹈，这才发觉伊夫林那掩于皮下的窥探神色与劳菲确有几分相似，他边想着边停下脚步向舞池望去，人们陆续牵着手走进中心，但Loki始终没有见到Thor的身影，他只能继续顺着墙壁走着，在周围的房间里寻找但始终一无所获，他打算上楼时抬首间看到Odin正站在二楼露台，Thor就在对面，而Odin显然已经看到了他，Loki正打算颔首但Odin已经重新看向了Thor，Loki打算上楼去，Thor的背影和Odin的面无表情使他猜不到他们正在说什么。他重新看向拥挤的舞池内，这才发现简也不在其中，他离开楼梯，从更隐蔽的地方望向了二楼露台，只不过当他这次试图看向更远的地方的时候，他看到了简。  
事情的走向几乎是过于明显的，弗利嘉的慎重其事也在一瞬间说得通了，只是他唯一不知道Thor是何想法，他几乎断定这是Odin用来‘以绝后患’的办法，但当他看到Thor安稳的背影时心里更加不是滋味，在他的印象里，Thor仍然没有脱离少年那种冲动和暴躁，而此刻应该是最该表现出来的时候。  
Loki走进了充当休息室的客房，这个房间位置很好，音乐声经过一段走廊的稀释之后就小了很多，他决定先去解决另外一件事，并且如果贸然上楼并不是什么好的决定。他吩咐守在门口的男仆去房间替他拿来纸笔，但很快又改口说就拿他们给家里写信的那些东西过来便好，不必上楼，男仆诚惶诚恐，担忧自己的纸和笔是卑贱的东西，Loki看着空荡荡的走廊然后抱住了那个高大的男人，他感觉到那男人因此双膝发软就要跪在地上，Loki因此抱的更紧一些，他用脚踢开身后房门，房间里还没有点灯，Loki带着男仆走进房间，耳语问着名字。  
“欧文、少爷、欧文。”欧文低着头，声音尽可能维持在Loki将将听清楚的程度，他瑟缩着，明明比Loki要高一些此刻Loki却能轻松看到他的头顶。  
“好，欧文，我的欧文。”Loki蛊惑着，开始用他迷惑众生的舌头洒下蜜糖般的言语，他觉得自己不再需要信纸和笔，甚至是联系过去那些狐朋狗友来帮忙，他走上前，欧文因此后退撞上了房门。“你是每日浇灌月季花的那个人，对吗？”  
欧文绷紧身体，他慢慢直起腰来，但在直视Loki的眼睛时仍然闪躲，他回答：“是我，少爷...您知道？”  
Loki亲切的笑起来，他明白自己微笑时能为谎言裹上多美丽的外衣：“当然，如果你曾留意过，我时常会在那些花周围看书。”Loki还打算继续说一些，用更详细的描述来证明那些花让他多么喜爱，他看着欧文，看到欧文是多么羞怯又胆颤，尤其是注视他眼睛的时候，仿佛又因为自己的倒影而更加羞赧。  
“我明白、我看到，不，我知道。”欧文情不自禁的笑起来，不是因为当下，是因为脑海中浮现的画面，那些用他的眼睛捕捉的每一帧Loki坐在那些花旁边的画面，他时常幻想自己还在那里忙碌留下的痕迹，幻想那些与Loki的影子重叠。  
Loki将刚才还想要说的话又吞了回去，他沉默着，想起先前在花园看书时总在不远处忙碌的仆人，过于精细的照顾每一株他身边的花草，因而有时用时过久Loki会忘记了他的存在，Loki想那大概都是欧文。  
“少爷，我先去为您拿来、”欧文说着就要离开。  
“不，先不用了。”Loki重新把门关上。  
欧文便只能继续留在这间房间，他贪婪又克制的看着Loki，黑暗开始催生勇气，勇气滋养出不顾一切的恶之花，欧文想，他甚至不惧怕那些手腕粗的绳索勒在脖子上的感觉，或许在花园，走廊，角落，床榻上幻想时他就早已不再惧怕触手可及的死亡，他开始听到心头花朵绽放的声音，与Loki看书伤感时发出的叹息如出一辙，他是多么小心翼翼的把这一切藏起来啊！  
“您为什么抱我？”欧文哽咽着，直到Loki又笑起来，他感到窒息。  
“是啊，你需要知道理由。”Loki捧上欧文的脸，等来的是更加惊恐的后撤，但很快，第二个拥抱就不再需要Loki主动，欧文颤抖的抬起手，下定决心般的在他身后落下，Loki接着说：“只是对你的感谢，我，还有那些美丽的花草。”  
欧文闭上眼睛，他的拥抱还是虚浮的，因惭愧而若即若离。Loki能感受到，这也不是他第一次用这种方式招揽帮手，但这次他确实没想要以这种方式获取欧文的效忠，他本打算利用金钱收买，拥抱只是拉拢的小手段，这种情况如果放在以前Loki反而会更加高兴，毕竟感情要比金钱牢靠的多，但现在发生这么多事情之后，他开始有点排斥身体接触，哪怕从前这只是他手段的一部分。  
欧文似乎还不打算放开，Loki有些按捺不住的想要推开对方，但这时门开了，欧文因为背对着门而没有发觉，但随着Loki身体一僵他睁开眼睛，房间外的灯光落进来拉长他们的影子，欧文立刻松手惊恐的看向门口。

“滚出去。”Thor看着欧文，双手克制着扭断对方的脖子。  
欧文仓皇逃离，Loki试图看清Thor的表情，但因为呆在黑暗太久他只能看清Thor背光的轮廓，直到走廊再次恢复平静他才看清Thor是多么怒不可遏，当然，意料之中的。  
“你在做什么。”Thor站在明亮的门口，没有进来也不打算离开，Loki则依旧留在黑暗中。  
“你说过你永远不会加之怀疑在我...”  
“那你在做什么？”Thor再次狠推那扇门，他的手掌用力几乎击穿门板，他高大，高大的不可思议，强壮，强壮的令人胆寒，他的气场如山脉般骇人，言语则是深冬所有挂在树上的冰针，他看着Loki,眼中有过一闪而过的后悔，但很快又被愤怒取代，他的大脑并不出于本人意愿的不断浮现刚才的画面，晦暗的暧昧的惊恐的心虚的，翻滚在胸腔和四肢的是滔天大火，片刻之前的情事成了山谷间绵延不绝的风将这火吹的更盛。  
Loki对抗着自己想要后撤的动作，他看着Thor站在他面前，灯光给他的边缘抹上了一层毛茸茸的金色，他想起片刻之前他还躺在Thor怀里的时候，从窗户艰难透进的黄昏把Thor镀成了暖洋洋的橘色。  
“为什么不信我？”他几乎是恶毒的怨恨Thor的怀疑，他深谙自己无从解释才是矛盾的开端，但他依旧强迫自己怨恨对方，怨恨一个养尊处优的像王子一样的男人要盲目的不顾一切的相信一个惯骗，一个平民，一个窃取生活的人。  
Thor几乎为这句话所笑，但他还是又问了一遍，只需要Loki解释，任何、任何、任何解释。

“你只需要告诉我发生了什么，说他逾规越矩或是不小心摔在你身上、只要你说，Loki。”

谎言很简单，对于Loki来说那是与生俱来的，更不必说在此刻，一句谎言能平息多大的麻烦，他只需要拖延时间直到事情解决，届时Thor会跟Odin一起赏识他肯定他。他张张嘴，只要你说，只要你说，Loki催促着自己，四周像抽干空气似的令他难以发声，他急促的呼吸着，不可抑制的双眼模糊，他近乎愚笨的想着一个谎言才会是最大的灾难，而他的身体全然听从了愚蠢的潜意识，他恨不得去抓自己的喉咙，或是站到光下好好的呼吸一会，但没有，他只是红了些眼睛，颤动了下手指，而那些潜意识，他悲哀的想，愚蠢么或是错误么，不...他一如既往的清醒，他想要说出谎言，但更想要沉默，所以他沉默，像濒死的鱼或误飞太高的鸟，难以呼吸不愿求救，他还是要为了自己的目标，他所追求的让他感到活着有意义的那些东西，这些东西不能被任何人辅助或知晓否则那便不能证明他自己，他不能对Thor坦白，那等同于放弃。

Thor先离开了，他没有再说什么但一切都因为他没有再说什么。  
Loki以身体不适为由提前离开舞会。  
舞会结束于很久之后，直到天空有光。  
Thor Odinson子爵与简 福斯特小姐共舞三曲[1]。

 

[1]摘自网络：未出嫁的小姐与不是准未婚夫的男士跳三支舞以上的话，几乎等于向整个上流社会宣布他们将很快结婚。如果舞会之后他们没有结婚，那么便认为小姐的名誉受到损坏，小姐的父母理所应当认为家族的荣誉也受到侮辱，男士只能向小姐的父母做出严肃解释，解释结果为男子向小姐求婚并结婚，或是决斗。


	13. Chapter 13

如果不过问，那么消息就不会传到他的耳朵里，Loki为此感到舒心。普罗尔在第三天才把阁楼里的书逐一擦拭干净，顺便将烛台归位，清洗了笼罩在家具上的白布，在挪动旧沙发时还找到了Loki的一枚戒指。  
Loki让下人搬走了房间里大多摆设好让新的书架有地方落脚，普罗尔送来戒指的时候他正命人把兽首铜像搬走，Thor房间里也有一尊。普罗尔跟Loki站在靠窗的位置，仆人们陆续将书搬运进来，按照高低顺序摆放，这时候普罗尔才想起那枚戒指，他从掏掏上衣口袋，小心翼翼的揭开包覆着的丝巾，Loki感到惊讶，这才下意识的去摸自己的小指指节。  
“我竟没有发觉...”  
普罗尔帮Loki戴上戒指，拍了拍他的手背：“我想必定是练舞时太投入了，毕竟子爵的舞步是十分优秀的。”  
“很可惜我没有看到他与福斯特小姐共舞，听说那晚星星都为之倾倒坠下夜空。”Loki抬头，正巧看到Thor站在门口，看到那座铜首雕像搬离，Loki看回普罗尔，老人正在转述当夜的情景，关于曼妙的舞姿，梦幻的水蓝色裙摆，就连地板的倒影都使人沉醉...余光中，Thor离开。  
“...就连她发丝间坠着的珍珠都闪着星河一般璀璨的光，他们...他们的舞步就像被汇聚一处的海水，协调完美但又能激荡出夺目的浪花，我看着他们脚下的地砖，我相信它们要比平常更干净，因为那几乎就是一面镜子在映照他们的身姿...噢，少爷，您以后还有很多机会可以看到。”  
Loki感受到普罗尔那双粗糙的手正试图安抚自己的缺憾，他点点头，用一种只能如此的遗憾语气表达期待：“我从现在就开始期盼了。”接着他让普罗尔帮他整理书架，普罗尔乐于接受指令，这让他觉得自己并非因年纪而沦为无用之人。  
Loki打算离开房间出去走走，或者离开Odinson宅邸，他将繁重的工作抛在身后，离开房间时下人们仍在不断搬运书籍，他从擦身而过的下人怀里随意拿走一本，巧的是那本正是那天的诗集，想要放回去时下人已经走进了房间，Loki叹了口气，将书抓紧又把手背在身后，他并不刻意的路过Thor的房间，从半掩的门缝中看到半扇窗户，系紧的窗帘，还有小半部分写字桌，上面还有一只抓着笔的手，Loki鬼使神差的后退了半步，这样他就看不见那半扇窗户，取而代之的是看到了手之后的胳膊，以及胳膊的主人。Thor不知道又在写些什么，但料想也是Odin为他下达了任务，因为Thor根本不爱写点东西，就像一个话多到需要写下来抒发的笔者（他曾如此形容）。Loki就这样看了一会，Thor始终没有抬头，也许门口的一点影子不会引起他的注意，就在这时候，伊夫林的名字又不合时宜被他的大脑提起，Loki沉思片刻后走回自己的房间，将那本诗集放在桌上而不是书架上，普罗尔看到他回来便有所领会的向前，Loki走向房间角落。  
“我要拜托你帮我办件事情，普罗尔。”  
“您尽管吩咐便好。”  
接着，Loki有所保留的说了他们在美国遇到伊夫林的事情，希望普罗尔想想接近Odinson家族的人中有没有类似的女人出现，之后他还说了伊夫林给人的感觉与劳菲公爵有些类似，但毕竟这只是一点无凭无据的猜测，说出来更觉得有些没头没脑，但他还是希望普罗尔在调查的过程中注意这一点。  
普罗尔听后沉默了一阵，随后说自己会去调查看看劳菲家族有没有类似的女人出现，当然，不是摆在台面上的那些。他尽力而为。  
“那...”  
“这是我的命令，所以结果也先只告诉我一个人，普罗尔，包括我的父亲和哥哥，我不希望他们因为我的揣测而徒增烦恼。”  
普罗尔心领神会，保证会尽快将事情办好，Loki这才再次离开房间。

自从舞会结束之后，Loki始终没有见到欧文，他偶尔会去花园里看看，但不是在浇花的时间，他会在老位置看一会书，然后坐上马车去市集或者更远的地方瞧瞧，他遇到了吟游诗人，还有不少崇尚浪漫主义的画家，他们在残破的墙角支起画架，用闲置在那很久的脏酒桶放下自己的背包和颜料，寻求作画的大多都是小孩，也有一些大人，不过皆是平民，所以当Loki这样的贵族出现时便令人难以置信，毕竟他们每个家族都有手艺精湛的画手。  
Loki给了那人一袋银币，然后他们就在房屋与房屋之间的角落坐下，随同Loki一起出来的下人将自己的外套垫在椅子上，Loki也拿了一点银币给他，让他去买件新衣服，但要去足够远的地方，在画完之前不要回来。  
“您有什么要求吗，我尊贵的大人？”画手迟疑的拿起画笔，在混乱的色盘上轻点。  
Loki舒了一口气，他想起家里墙壁上挂着的那些，甚至还有阁楼堆放的那些，正统的严肃的完美的，所以他说：“别把我画的太像我，浪漫一点，法国来的画家，让我也浪漫一些。”  
画家看着Loki，领会着对方想要的浪漫的‘不’英国的，他想起上个世纪时法国人正为浪漫一词平反，将其所包含的幻想的不真实的理念统统定义为褒义，概括起来总结为‘宜人的忧郁’，他看着Loki，看着深邃的眼眸和微微翘起的嘴角，他确信自己见到了浪漫本身，接着几乎是迅速的在画布上落笔，刚才在色盘上转动的笔尖沾取了许多颜色，而画家并不介怀的将它们全都放在了画布上，他为Loki胸前画上了玫瑰花，把束在脑后的头发画成了散发，他时常看到Loki在微笑，极其不明显的隐藏在皮下，作画时许多人都是靠想象打发时间，他不确信Loki是在想象还是回忆，所以他把看到的笑意扩大化，在画布上比橙色更温暖。

 

***

Thor想起那天晚上Odin对他说的，关于Loki已经超过了入学的年纪，所以他想为Loki寻找一名家庭教师，而简提出她愿意接受这份工作，鉴于她知识渊博见多识广，更别提她热爱写作也就拥有一手好的文笔。  
Thor没什么理由反驳，但潜意识认为这件事不会是简主动请缨，倒更像是双方家长为了撮合他们在一起。Thor为此感到为难，在他与Loki...之后，他看待简便更像看待一位妹妹，更不用说他已经明确自己从小到大对简始终是来自兄长的关爱，Loki让他清楚看到了这一点，他为此为难，最后找了个借口说先去问问Loki的意见，他快步走到一楼，在仆人口中听到Loki去休息室偷清闲，然后他去找他...

之后他回到了舞会上，简几乎在他向她伸手的时候就察觉到了问题，在躺在他臂弯的某个瞬间，简问他：“Thor，出什么事了？”  
他当然不愿意说，也没有办法说，所以他们就这样没有交流的共舞，直到一曲终了，简严肃的要求他说出到底发生了什么事，Thor被愤怒和痛苦折磨的松口，但大厅人多嘴杂，他们只能借着舞蹈再一次进入舞池中心，Thor没有说出他与Loki关系的转变，他只说出他与Loki的矛盾，从去美国之前开始再到刚才，他将那一幕简述为Loki做了绝不该做的错事，他不停的说着，好在身体因肌肉记忆而始终保持着完美的舞步，简认真的听着，偶尔会说：所以你认为这是不对的/所以这令你很生气，对吗？  
Thor说这一切都令他头疼，但简却说你真的很挂心Loki，她的语气听起来更像一种感慨，仔细剖析似乎还有更深的指意，但Thor只认为这是一句平平无奇的安慰，他叹息的几乎比音乐的鼓点更频繁，大吐苦水之后他觉得自己好了一些，而舞曲还在继续，Thor全身心的投入进舞蹈，但渐渐发现有些不对劲，简看着他的脸，除了眼睛外的任何地方，很明显是在思考什么，Thor小声呼唤她说听听这是第几曲，简这才回过神来用心去听，之后紧张的说这是第三曲，而这时候一曲终了。

所有人都在耳语，福斯特公爵与Odin已经站在了一起，他们拿着酒杯边看他们边小声交谈，不时发出愉悦的笑声，Thor悄悄离开了大厅，他与简有一个共同的秘密点——房子后面的老榕树。不过一会简就跑来了。  
“大事不妙。”Thor语气急躁。  
“写封信给我。”简突然这样说了一句，她还提着自己的裙摆。“写什么都好，写封信给我。”然后她不等Thor回答，在对方的呼喊声中又跑回了舞会，等到Thor追回舞会上的时候才知道简已经提前离开了，说书稿出了些问题。

 

一封信。  
Thor在夜里翻来覆去的想着，他不明白一封信对他们现在的情况有什么帮助，更何况要写些什么，关于离开的冬天或者走来的春天？乱七八糟没头没尾，Thor烦躁的自言自语，在之后三天只写了一句开头：致我捉摸不透的简 福斯特小姐。

直到普罗尔浩浩荡荡的将阁楼的书搬到Loki房间，Thor那时正在熄灭油灯，他拉开窗帘推开窗户，饱饱的吸了一口清晨的冷气，随后走出去，先是在走廊站了一会，看了几个仆人抱着书搬进Loki的房间，然后他才走过去，路过似的的向房间里随意看去，就这时候他看到Loki抬起头，他原以为Loki会说些什么，比如转述普罗尔正在说的那些，但Loki没有，他就那样看了自己一眼然后好像无事发生的垂下了眼睛，Thor因此又生气起来，生气似乎成了家常便饭，他走回自己的房间，女仆正为他的油灯添油，他将大敞的窗户关上，就连该死的窗户都会让他想起Loki，在美国那段过分美丽的时光，他们在窗前，依稀能看到楼下人来人往，然后他们接吻，紧紧拥抱...  
Thor突然对那封信该写什么有了计划，他坐回椅子上，拿起那根最漂亮的羽毛笔吸饱墨汁，而在他落笔之前，在走廊杂乱的脚步声中他听到了Loki的皮鞋声，抬头的时候正好看到Loki从门外走过，那样自在轻松，Thor重新看回桌面，羽毛笔在之上晕染了拇指大的痕迹，他为此无奈，但就接着在空白的地方瞎写什么，短句和字词，总围绕着秋天冬天和浸染在萧瑟寒风中的男孩。

之后他还是写不下去，之前想起的句子都灰飞烟灭了似的，他打开窗户但最后离开房间，他去了花园，在Loki常看书的椅子那里坐了坐，他随口问了Loki去了哪里，得到了并不仔细的回答：出门了。  
他又回到了花园里，望向深棕色的墙壁和爬墙虎，有一些蔓延到了窗台，覆上玻璃的枝条则被园丁无情剪掉，Thor因此想起欧文，不过他并不打算惩罚或折磨对方，气消之后他觉得事情并不会是他想的那样，而Loki不解释的原因也挺简单，Loki那始终无法脱去的刻在骨子里的一小点点叛逆，若是你强迫他说些什么或做些什么，他必定相反着来。  
Thor突然也觉得呆在家里索然无味，他带上普罗尔一起去工厂视检，返家的时候路灯已经点亮了，Loki已经到家一阵子，Thor想问问Loki又去了那里，普罗尔已经先一步去找来跟随的下人了解情况，随后告诉Thor。

Loki没有把那幅画放在房间里，而是不知为何放在了阁楼，可听跟随的人说Loki很喜欢那幅画。Thor听后点点头，径直一个人去了阁楼，女仆为他提来了油灯，Thor很轻易的就找到了那幅画，即使整间阁楼和其中的东西统统清洗过，那幅画还是洁净新鲜的抢眼，Thor蹲下身体查看，在灯光下那些色彩仍然鲜亮，那样柔和的画风和笔触，偏偏在某些小地方变得大胆粗糙，比如别在胸口的玫瑰花和搭在肩膀的头发，Thor大口呼吸着松节油的味道，反复去想画上笑容的真实性，最后他匆忙起身，快步走回房间，随手抓起一支钢笔。

**致我捉摸不透的简 福斯特小姐：我与Loki仍在冷战之中......**


	14. Chapter 14

欧文在平民中也不算是聪慧或机敏的，在严重的阶级打压下生活了将近三十年之后他同大多数人一样变成笼中鸟雀：迟钝、无趣、战战兢兢。他循规蹈矩只是希望永远维持这份和平，远离官宦或教徒也就是远离他们手中的权杖和麻绳，或者保住自己的脑袋不被丢弃在箩筐里喂狗而已，欧文几乎就要确信自己生来懦弱，因为卑贱的生下的孩子也是卑贱的，所以他仰望一切，绝不敢染指或是抱有一丝占有欲，安于现状就觉得满足，可直到Loki来了，他在Odinson家默默无闻了二十年，望着高高在上的Odin一家从来都是羡慕的敬仰的，但唯有Loki来的那天，他嫉妒，他怨恨，他想撞开金发碧眼的王子取代其位，推翻那些他多年来恪守的本份，他第一次敢于向黑暗的地方走去，好似他已经挣脱怯懦的锁链，恐惧的威吓也已不在。下人们总在闲言碎语，禁忌之说更是最激动人心，他听到三年前被当中施以绞刑的那两个男人，他们的死亡被一笔略过，风花雪月倒是屡屡提及，说到详尽之处仿佛人人曾得以窥探，那些互相交缠的，缠绵的，亲昵的统统都是一个男人与另一个男人，所有人都讥笑咋舌，唯有他听得面红耳赤，躲到没人的地方自亵...他原以为这就是他这辈子所有的疯狂了，可直到他看到Thor吻了Loki的手，那是他最痛苦又最美好的一天，他偷窥到了他喜欢的人的致命秘密，他幻想自己取而代之，成为Loki喜欢的男人······

但Loki没有再找过他，或者是他也有点躲着Loki，从前他从未有机会与Thor对视，但当这一刻发生的时候他却不可控制的感到害怕，像是面对着巍峨群山感受到自己渺小那般，或是凡人面对天神理应谦卑羞愧，事后他怨恨Thor让自己丑态百出，更怨恨自己胆小懦弱，他必须改变这一切，而Loki的拥抱永远都在推动着他，他要去见Loki。

 

 

Loki就在花园，Thor在更早的时候又出门了，听说是跟几个贵族子弟上山狩猎，临行前Loki没有下楼去祝Thor好运，他在二楼某个面向大门的房间冷眼旁观。Thor穿着鲜红色的狩猎装，黑色毡帽将他的金发紧紧藏在里面，Loki看到他接过普罗尔递去的铁皮酒壶喝了一大口，他大笑着，白雾在他脸颊上凝了又散，接着他接过猎枪，猎犬在黑马身边兴奋的吼叫。Loki推开了一点窗户，差不多一个拳头的距离，他听说过Thor曾经就是猎红狐的高手，不过当然的，狩猎本就是贵族子弟自小的必修课，Loki为此不屑，但他必须承认他对这项运动也抱有兴趣，近年来猎枪兴起，猎捕雉鸡也是考验耐力和智慧的运动之一。Loki又推开了一点窗户，原本这点细微声响人耳根本无法捕捉，但下面的十只猎犬却都朝着他这里看来，一些开始发出低吼，Thor当然因此看向他，在并不明亮的晨间，透过各自面前不断聚集的白雾，Loki向远处看了看，然后再次看向地面，Thor始终望着他，直到普罗尔催促离开，Loki也本以为Thor就要这样离开了，但对方仍旧沉默片刻，Loki看到Thor向自己微笑，无关一切的那种纯粹的因为爱而弯起嘴角，然后才拉扯缰绳离开。Loki面对着浩浩荡荡的人马愣了半响，然后后知后觉的小声说着好运，他关上窗户，远去的猎犬的叫声就更加微不可闻，他从口袋里拿出Thor送给他的那块怀表看了看时间，然后去往花园。

 

Odin和芙利嘉去拜访亲友，自然没有人会‘逼’他必须在餐厅吃早餐或是必须吃早餐，女仆小步跑来问他对甜汤的喜好，Loki说换成两杯红茶就好，接着不等女仆再说什么他就挥挥手。

太阳已经渐渐升起来了，之前夜晚残留下的一些灰蓝色被渐渐取代，但弥漫在空气中的冷气还是很难被阳光驱赶，Loki瑟缩了一下不太想出去，可计划已经进行，再加上伊夫林的事情已经吩咐普罗尔去调查，箭在弦上不得不发，他不能再拖着这枚棋子不用。

“少爷。”欧文从柴堆旁走出来，他戴着一顶灰色毡帽，呼唤Loki的时候不自觉用手拉扯着帽缘。

“早。”Loki侧目，女仆便将端着的两杯红茶放在桌上后离开。

欧文这才又走近了一些，但仍然不时转头去看女仆离开的背影，有鸟雀从头顶飞过时他加快了脚步，仿佛想把脚步声掩藏于振翅声下。Loki始终一言不发地坐在那里，红茶的袅袅雾气熏湿了他的睫毛，欧文快步走过去，他当然是不会坐下的，所以只是将手里的铁桶和水壶放在地上，他双手揉搓着，然后看到Loki伸出一只手将另一杯红茶递给他。

“少爷、”欧文双手捧住茶托，他应该推拒的但他就是大胆起来，他的手在颤抖所以瓷器摇摇晃晃的洒出茶水，不知如何是好的他只能快速喝下一口，登时浑身都温暖起来所以因此松懈几分，有些话也能接着说出口：“少爷，您还好吗？”

Loki放下茶杯，他越来越受不了这刺骨的天气了，远处家仆们正坐上简易的马车出去采买，看到他坐在外面还免不了觉得惊诧，Loki看向欧文，对方正拘谨的站在一步之外的地方，此刻心虚的等待着他回答。

“会好的。”Loki如此回答让欧文绞劲脑汁。

“您...”

“欧文。”Loki打断他这幅唯唯诺诺的模样。“你不必总这样，要知道我从前也是，平民而已。”

“不，您是Odinson家的少爷。”

“但有名无实不是吗？Odinson家大事小事我都帮不上忙。”

“绝不要这样说！”欧文突然抬起头打断Loki，满眼坚定，但又很快自觉失礼，声音也回到了正常大小：“对不起，Odinson少爷...但请绝对不要这样说，您还有我啊！你还有我...我总能帮到您的，起码这些花、起码这些花！公爵大人，公爵夫人，子爵大人和您，都很喜欢...”

“也许吧...”Loki故意拖长语调，接着垂下眉眼好似深思，再抬首时就微笑起来，同时低声自语：“也许还有你。”

“一定有我！”欧文语气激动，眼看着还要继续说些什么，Loki猜测不外乎就是一些誓言保证，但欧文突然硬生生停下来，随后恭敬的向着Loki身后说：“管家大人...”

Loki转过身，果然普罗尔正走来，Loki大抵明白对方是带来了关于伊夫林的消息，所以让欧文先离开。

普罗尔直到看着欧文走的足够远之后才开口，一边假装随意的看看四处，一边说：“关于伊夫林...她是那位劳菲家族的私生子，也就是劳菲的妹妹...但详细情况不多，不过我派去监视的下人回禀，劳菲每隔几天就会坐上马车向城东的方向去，如果当初伊夫林跟随你们去了美国，那么现在应该也跟着回来了...”普罗尔十分谨慎，他舔舔嘴唇最后又问了一句：“我应该告诉老爷和夫人？”普罗尔征询意见，毕竟Odin始终是一家之主，尤其现在事关整个家族，他不能不报。

Loki表现的通情达理，他神色平稳，几乎是立刻就点头同意普罗尔的想法，普罗尔因此松下一口气，刚巧Odin与Frigga今天没有出门的计划。

 

Loki看着普罗尔离开的背影也跟着站起来，远处候命的男仆很快跑来询问Loki有何需求，Loki说他也要上山，并要求骑最好的一匹马，男仆立刻应允照办，很快便从马厩里牵出三匹骏马，Loki来回观察，最后指着白色那匹，仆人们忙碌着准备马鞍和缰绳一类的东西，Loki就站在马前抚摸着它的额头，女仆也跑来说射猎服准备好了，但Loki对那鲜红的颜色实在嗤之以鼻，但转念一想如果自己穿着平常衣服赶到树林，在众人之中岂不扎眼？思来想去也只好跟随女仆上楼，在大厅里他碰到了Frigga，Loki表明自己也要上山狩猎，Frigga大声赞许，等到Loki换上衣服下楼时，她又揪揪他的衣袖拍拍他的帽子，对一切都不太满意似的，反复说着回来要给他用更好的布料再做一身。这时候Odin也从书房走出，看到Loki穿着便了然，叮嘱几句便放Loki离开了。

 

男仆们已经牵来了猎狗，Loki穿过人群上马，幸好他不是不会骑马的傻瓜，所以队伍进行的还算顺利，在正午之前便进了山，随身的侍从下马松开了一只猎犬，然后让它嗅了嗅Thor的东西之后就开始引路，Loki在路上看到了一只梅花鹿和两只红狐，身后家仆立刻洞察Loki的想法，催马到他身边递上猎枪，Loki摸着冰冷的枪管，无师自通的摆好了姿势向着刚才有猎物跑过的地方看去，巧的是就在那旁边不远的地方有草堆在抖动，Loki全神贯注，他拉扯缰绳让马停下，但猎犬好巧不巧在这时狂吠，那团乱草剧烈抖动一下恢复平静，Loki生气的放下猎枪向狗看去，这才看到Thor就在前方，并且正驱马跑来他这里。

 

“Loki！”Thor兴奋的呼喊着他，身后侍从也跟着跑来，Thor没想过Loki会来找他，不得不认为发生了什么事。“出事了吗？”

Loki看着Thor焦急的神态，耸耸肩说没有发生任何事，接着也不等Thor再问下去，他直接回答：“只是来找你。”

Thor将猎枪背在身后，也不管嗅到红狐气味的猎犬在提醒他，他驱马又离得Loki更近一些，然后拿过酒壶递给Loki：“很冷吧？”

虽然已经接近正午，太阳已无私的将阳光悉数倾洒而下，但林间还是冷风阵阵，密集的枝叶除去隔绝大部分阳光之外还将温暖也一并挡在他们头顶。Loki接过酒壶，一口下去就被辣的眯起眼睛，Thor见状就想再说两句，可他身后传来了呼唤声，这才让他们想起来这林间还有更多人在，Thor招呼他们过来并先跟Loki小声说着那两位棕发男人的名字，等他们离近时Thor才正式开口介绍：“Loki，这两位是伊萨克 格雷子爵和马勒斯基 格雷子爵。”然后Thor面向伊萨克和马勒斯基接着说：“两位，这是Loki Odinson，我的弟弟。”

碍于身份，Loki需向他们行礼，不过格雷兄弟并不在意这些，挥挥手说还是接着狩猎吧，否则再过一会猎物们都要因为这动静跑远了，所以他们四人再次两两分开，Loki也听到比拼战果什么的，等到他与Thor向另一个方向行走一段时间之后，Loki才转身去看Thor的战果，隐约看到大敞的木箱里有一只棕鹿，Loki收回视线，Thor已经放出猎犬，同时举枪看向远处，Loki欣赏起Thor的认真，同时也仔细观察四周，他们在一个岔路口短暂分开，毕竟两队人不能一直呆在一起，不过距离并不远，层叠树林间他们能看到对方的身影，Loki开始在侍从指导下狩猎，幸运的是这块地方雉鸡不少，几枪落空之后总算有所收获。

Thor在两小时后去找Loki回合，他看着怀表觉得时间差不多了便打出信号弹，格雷兄弟赶来汇合的路上却开始下雨，等到他们四人会面时即使在枝繁叶茂之下也被雨水淋了个湿透，他们即刻向着山脚离开，路上还不忘比对各自战果，Loki听到其他三人互相打趣时笑起来，但又因为无法参与其中而觉得厌恶，好在这场雨并没有持续太长时间，虽然来势汹汹，但离开的也很快，众人在山脚道别，分别登上各自的马车。

 

“我很高兴。”

Loki正用手帕擦拭脸上的雨水，冷不丁听到身边的Thor这样说了一句，他满脸疑惑的看过去，Thor再次重复：“我很高兴。”

Loki这才大概明白Thor是什么意思，他叹息又转过脸不去面对Thor。

“你总是高兴、生气、高兴、生气。”Loki不得不想到Thor与简还有他们之间的婚约，那几乎在城里都传开了。

“Loki。”Thor也在叹息，他垂下头，但用手一直抚摸着Loki的脸颊，良久才说：“我还要再解决一些事情，之后我们不会再有矛盾了，我发誓。”他亲吻Loki的头顶。“我发誓。”

 

Thor让马车停在福斯特公爵的府邸外，Loki不明白Thor的用意是什么，但他暂且决定相信Thor，也因为他还有自己的事情要去做。

 

福斯特公爵见到Thor欣喜非常，立刻吩咐仆人准备干净衣服和毛巾，他说简正在房间里赶书稿，之后便单刀直入地问Thor关于订婚以及结婚的打算，Thor竭尽所能地打太极，快要招架不住的时候简才从楼上走下来，福斯特公爵招手便要三个人一起讨论，但简却看了Thor一眼之后说想单独聊聊。

 

“听说你每天写到很晚。”Thor跟着简走出宅邸，向着一座小花房走去。

“嗯。”简应了一声，又停下脚步看了身后的Thor一眼：“需要修改的地方很多。”

他们走进花房，这里果然静谧的多，也让Thor更加尴尬，他还不想那么快就把话题引到那封信上，但简已经开口：“问你想问的，Thor。”

Thor因此也不好再拖延什么，他装作轻松的耸肩：“没什么，就是那封信，说真的，我不明白、”

简古怪的笑了一声，这让Thor有些不知所措。

“也许我们该订婚呢。”简的声音轻飘飘的。

Thor愣了一下，就要开口的时候简打断他：“我之前这样想，‘如果我们该订婚呢’？”简走向窗户向外看了看，确认没人之后接着说：“但是不，Thor，你不愿意，我也不愿意跟这样的你订婚。”简叹息着从手包里拿出那封信，还有另一封——在他抵达美国那天寄出的，简把它们递给Thor，Thor不明所以。

“你看，总是Loki，总是LokiLoki、Loki。哪怕我让你随便写点什么，你拥有那么多，见识那么广，但你依然不写自己，不写父母，不写月季花或雪茄，只有通篇的Loki。”


	15. Chapter 15

Thor无法为自己辩驳什么，他攥着汗津津的手掌，单薄的纸页皱成一团，他仿佛听到自己正口述信中话语，在白天或黑夜，他如何提笔落笔不断书写那名字，与简的通信中，主角永远都是之外的第三个人。

“我离开过英国很多次，远一些近一些，你总是为我高兴践行，我曾以为你这么做就是爱我，你不为分离而伤心是如你所说的‘去看更大的世界，值得开心’，可直到Loki要离开...分离终于让你觉得难耐了，什么更大的世界，值得开心的这些蠢话终于不作数啦。”简看向Thor攥在手心的信纸，她深深呼吸，疲惫的释然：“所以你不爱我，任何的爱都算不上，因为我从未让你做过你自己。”

“不。”Thor将信纸放在桌上，严肃且真切的说：“我以朋友和兄长的身份爱着你，简，这坚定到绝不可能改变、”

“好了，好了，Thor。”简笑着打掉Thor搭在自己肩膀上的手，好像不想再听对方说下去，Thor更加急切的想告诉她有些事情她理解错了，简只好继续说：“我明白的，Thor，你想说的我都明白，别再让我觉得肉麻了。”简轻轻锤着Thor的手臂，玩笑着让一切一笔掠过。

但Thor无法这样轻易地放过这件事，做错了事情就该承担起来，道歉也好补偿也罢，可他尊重简的意愿也明白简不想深谈下去，所以Thor只能硬生生憋住嘴里的话，以求会有更好的办法。

“你先走吧。”简趁低头的时候眨掉了两颗泪水，看向Thor时跟以往别无二般：“父亲见到你必定又要说订婚的事，先拖着吧，毕竟如果你们俩闹到决斗的地步我可不知道帮谁。”

Thor并不太乐意接受这个提议，因为这太不算男人了，可简最后说笑的几句也不失认真，Thor权衡轻重只好先答应下来，亏欠的滋味让他觉得难以呼吸。

 

 

回到家之后Loki没有问他去做了什么，甚至连试探都没有，Odin与Frigga听说他去了福斯特公馆开心的不得了，满怀期待着商量举办订婚舞会的事情，Thor陪着他们聊了一会，搜肠刮肚地将话题使劲往别的地方引，幸运的是之前买回来的双陆棋在这时候派上用场，对弈激烈到Odin暂时把简的事情抛在脑后，Thor得以喘息，但很快心思又飞到了Loki那里，女仆来添茶的时候说Loki跟Frigga在一起，可后来他们下棋到深夜也只有Frigga来看过一眼，Loki始终没有露面。

之后的日子一如往常，甚至像回到了最初，只有秋天，书本，微笑和茶的日子，好像有精灵帮他们把所有事情都遮掩起来，他们站在层层叠叠的帷幔外，得以像最初那样简单生活，晨起时不必担忧，入睡前也不会烦扰，没人再去提天气茶点以外的事，好像他们真的都忘记了。

几天之后Odin又带着Frigga出门了，白天到夜晚只有他们两个人，等女仆掩熄了蜡烛锁上窗户，脚步轻轻的退出房间，一切铺在地面上的影子也平静下来，唯一的动静只有在大厅巡视的男仆，Loki在这时候就像白天约定好的那样，他跳下高床跑向大大的落地窗，晚风将他的衣服吹的哗哗的响，他走向阳台，Thor也站在自己的房间阳台，玉石护栏冰的让人发抖，Loki一只手搭在上面，看着Thor站在他那边的护栏上，一双脚冻的发白，单薄的白裤被风吹的鼓鼓的，他们两个的阳台距离不短，能助力的也只有墙壁上凸起的石雕，Loki伸出手但Thor却让他后退几步，Loki大笑着索性坐在护栏上，他看着Thor信心满满的搓搓手，又挥散面前自己呼出的白雾，接着屏住呼吸跃了过来，但动静不小，整个阳台几乎一震，Loki险些向后仰去，Thor连忙伸手将他揽到自己怀里，Loki捏着Thor的鼻子撒气，然后光着脚跑到房间门口，开门时男仆已经快要跑到他的房间。

“没事，只是摆件掉了。”Loki佯装镇定，关上门的一瞬间就被Thor圈在身前，他们小心翼翼的不发出声音，但赤脚总让地板下的凉气嗖嗖钻进身体里，Thor不太浪漫的把Loki扛在肩膀上，因此后背受到了如刀子般毫不留情地捶打，接着又温柔至极的亲吻，Thor把他从背上放下来，吻就从脖颈一路延伸到嘴巴，胸口...

 

 

“你很开心，Loki。”Thor低声说着，Loki枕着他的胳膊像只猫一样慵懒的半眯着眼睛看着天花板，所以Thor没有抽回自己发麻的胳膊而是选择弯起手臂玩弄Loki的头发。

“应该是。”Loki困倦的打了一个哈欠，然后又向着Thor怀里蹭了蹭，不过他自己没有发觉，他说：“快乐时常都会有，只是很难维持。”

“真不知道如果你再看几本书会聪明成什么样子。”Thor也揉揉自己的眼睛，他们刚经历了最畅快的一场，停下之后除了满足就是疲惫，Thor看看怀里的Loki，舒卷的睫毛很快就要合在一起，Thor想说他也该‘跳’回自己的房间，但Loki突然在他怀里怔了一下，虽然双眼依旧是半睁着但Thor感觉Loki清醒了。

“关于伊夫林。”Loki停顿了一下，“她是劳菲的妹妹。”

“你...”Thor直起了身体，不可置信的看着Loki。

“我让普罗尔去查了，在英格兰那件事情发生之后，我猜测一切或许都有联系。”

“你为什么不早点告诉我，Loki，你知道、”

“我说了，猜测。”Loki皱眉，不太满意Thor现在的态度，他也从床上坐起来，语气艰难地说：“但我一周前就已经告诉了父亲，我原本以为他会跟你商量。”

Thor的眉头扭得更紧，他回想着之前一周，他甚至没有从Odin脸上看到丝毫困扰，他梳理着情况，从多年前Odinson家与劳菲家政策不和开始，再到他们漂洋过海去往美国遇到那个怪异的女人，之后英格兰的工厂又出现了问题而问题本身便是劳菲提供的机器...Thor看向Loki，Loki撇撇嘴也表示他不明白Odin隐瞒一切的用意。

“但我必须做些什么，为了家族。”

“你知道我一定会陪着你。”Loki安抚着Thor，表面为此困扰但心底却正庆幸计划一切顺利，他打开窗户让Thor离开，离别前他们难得大胆的在阳台上拥吻，在星辰之下和燃烧着歧视火焰的土地之上，月亮是唯一善良的，它赐予他们安全的黑暗又赐予他们柔软的月光，这一刻就像钻石一样闪耀，他们看起来脆弱又看起来坚强，因为总有一天！总有一天...

Thor回到自己房间，他的脚掌还因为护栏和地砖而冰冷，可手心却无比炽热，并且充满力量足以让他去做任何事，他倒进自己的床榻，梦就很快扑向了他，他看到皓月星辰，银河星轨，只是他并非站在地上仰望，也并非透过复杂沉重的望远镜，他是坐在一栋好高好高的房子上，屋顶上的金像水一样在流动，他伸手摸摸，这才发现自己还握着一把锤子，很重又很轻，能轻易把玩但握上就觉得沉重。然后星星开始坠落，就像打翻了一桌的玻璃珠子，又多又快的从天空落下，一开始Thor觉得很美，直到有颗星星带着烈焰砸到了他面前，整栋房子颤抖不止，屋顶的金奔涌着褪色，Thor慌乱的看向四周，他在找Loki，而Loki从火焰中走来，Loki在哭，Thor明白Loki伤心的时候会流更多眼泪，他慌乱的向着Loki跑去，可那段距离始终没有缩减，Thor嘶吼着咆哮着，他听到自己身着盔甲，火焰落在身上发出嘶拉、嘶拉的响声，他还听到布料被风吹响，回头才看到是自己的披风，他不明所以但不愿意探究，他向着Loki奔跑，但Loki手里突然拿起一个东西：蓝色的发着光的方块，接着Loki笑了，Thor不想他笑，那种笑不好，是离别的笑，永别的笑。

 

“等待太阳吧，哥哥，等待光。”

 

 

***

 

 

Loki在四点钟离家，巡守的仆人们偷懒已经回房休息，这让Loki顺利从马厩牵出一匹马，但还是差点惊醒在柴房后睡觉的女仆。

晨雾愈发厚重，路灯原本就不甚明亮的光被雾气遮掩的更加朦胧，Loki将就着骑马赶到市集，彻夜候在路边的车夫就在车厢里打盹，Loki随便找了一位来带自己赶往城东，先前普罗尔只说了伊夫林家的大致位置，为了不引起普罗尔怀疑，Loki只能再委派下人去劳菲家外蹲守几天，这才终于又等到劳菲去了一次城东。

Loki坐在马车里盘算着怎样开口最恰当，最后想着自己出现在伊夫林面前便是最好的问候。去往城东的路上有几条未经修缮的马路，而车夫技术不佳，大清早的便让他受尽颠簸，不过好在天亮之前他们抵达了伊夫林的住处——那是一栋两层楼高的小房子，外层没有刷漆，远处看起来便有些寒酸，但房子外面有一圈很高的鲜花围篱，马车停靠在周围之后Loki才看清那是花与荆棘，Loki让车夫在此等候，自己推开老旧的栅栏走进去，说实话Loki没想过伊夫林的生活会如此简朴，从他们那短短几面中，Loki觉得伊夫林很享受万千瞩目的感觉，而这大部分源自她的美貌和昂贵珍稀的首饰珠宝。

Loki轻轻叩响了门，很快那扇暗绿色的门就打开了一个小缝，伊夫林看到他时恍惚了一下，随即脸色煞白的就想要关门，Loki就任由她关上，他站在门口回味享受着伊夫林惊慌失措的模样，那股令人生厌的高高在上和玩弄他人的自信终于从她脸上掉落啦，Loki不期望她会再次开门，那说明她准备好了，所以Loki向马车走去，坐在车上的时候，从窗户他看到伊夫林打开了门，表情除去没有虚伪的笑意之外一如往昔，Loki冲着她微笑，他的目的已经达成了，不需要多余的对峙，他要让伊夫林害怕，而害怕就会做错事。

 

不过Loki必须说等待的过程是令人烦躁的，伊夫林或劳菲始终没有任何动静，他几乎认为自己的‘恐吓’失效了，但等后来Thor与他外出的时候，家里的仆人找到他们，心急的说着亲卫队带着国王的诏令到了家里，待他们赶回家中，Odin已经跟着亲卫队离开，诏令则是命令他镇压海盗，可Odin虽身为公爵，所长却从来不是武力，Loki心里大概已有七七八八，只等Thor明白这事情少不了劳菲在其中推波助澜。


	16. Chapter 16

这唯恐是最后一场雪，在二月初这天像今早打翻的盐罐，漫天飘洒下细密雪花，触碰到头发就会融化，但又会由寒风吹成剔透冰晶。Loki站在阳台外，仅穿着一件睡袍，不必刮风就能带起他一阵颤栗，雪花轻若无物的从外飘来，一开始只够濡湿一点鞋尖，但等风刮来时，裤腿黏在身上带着冰冷潮湿的触感Loki才发现他的裤腿早湿了不少，他扭扭酸麻的脚踝，脚掌踏在地上传来针扎一样的苦楚，Loki打算回到房间，但Thor那边的窗户动了动，轴承那里传出稚鸟叫声一样微弱的摩擦声，一条纤细的手臂伸出来，戴着荷叶花边的袖套，女仆拧干了抹布的水，低声咒骂着魔鬼天气，接着用力擦着玻璃，在看到Loki的时候吓了一跳。  
“太冷了，是不是？”Loki看了看天空，一枚雪花刚好吹进他的眼睛里，Loki打了个哈欠然后抹去了眼尾的泪水。  
“春天之前总是最冷的时候···Odinson少爷，您穿的太少了，需要我取来毛皮大衣吗？”女仆咬着牙走出了阳台，她的围裙被吹的翻卷起来，她将手擦干，说着就要去拿衣服。  
“不，我也要回到房间里面了。”Loki亲和的笑着，冻红的鼻尖和颧骨让他看起来楚楚可怜，他离开阳台，原本就该睡一觉的，但浪费过一阵时间之后却决定接着做些睡觉以外的事情，他赤脚走在地板上，双脚迟钝但痛觉敏锐，酸麻的感觉还要等一会才能过去，他坐在床边，这时候身体就见缝插针的让困倦肆虐，让他忍不住就想这么倒下去补回两天的睡眠，他用手指在顺滑的床单上迟缓的划动着，眼见着就要无法抵抗的倒在床上，但这时候有人敲门。  
“进来。”Loki的声音略微沙哑。  
“Odinson少爷，子爵大人让我为您热了一杯牛奶。”

 

Thor也没睡，跟他一样熬了两宿。Loki取下衣架上的棕色外套，重量不轻，长时间穿着肩膀会酸上一阵，但相对的十分保暖，轻易就能把自己捂成一盆火炉。  
Thor在Frigga那里，他们的母亲病了，从Odin没有归期的离开那天开始就因持续不断的高热缠绵于床塌，医生们总是来了又走，留下的只有抗生素和更无用的说辞，他们找不到病因，无法对症下药就将所有高热一概而论，Thor的好脾气坚持不过几个人，之后的医生总会吓的抖似筛糠面如灰土，瓶瓶罐罐七零八落掉了一地，最后也只是说没有办法，Loki基本都在一旁冷眼，他既不会大肆宣泄脾气在无用之人身上，也没有更多的疑问等待解决，他握着Frigga的手，如果Frigga醒着，他就总是亲吻她的掌心，Thor的咆哮总会传进房间里，Frigga叹息，Loki只能走过去将门关紧，回来跪在床前，握紧Frigga的手说不要怪他。

Loki几乎接下了所有工厂的工作，Thor专心寻医求药，坊间流言四起，灾星或小偷交替形容Loki，这些声音大多数被隔断在高墙之外，可Loki总要离开家里出门看看，他坐在马车里，即使再冷也会把窗户打开，人们不会在大街小巷就谈论起他的事情来，但当他的马车走过所有人都避之不及，他去库南的店里，库南不再有什么好脾气或卑躬屈膝，他们说他是潘多拉，久而久之就真的带上了性的暗示，他们垂涎于他的美貌所以诋毁他的清白，茶余饭后玩乐的调侃着他苍白的皮肤，说那白色如何如何让子爵大人迷失了心智，二月的风吹醒了潘多拉，灾难病痛是坍塌的雪山，Odinson家要做第一个沉入海底的太阳。

欧文因此时常带伤，等春天来的时候他的眼睛也落下了残疾：左眼像被蒙上了厚重的窗纸，伸出手都数不清指头。他开始减少回家的次数，多半是为了避免忍不住与别人发生冲突，他们称呼他为疯狗，他的家是疯狗的窝，人们砸坏了门锁，成群结队的洗劫他清贫的房间，满墙的画稿和玻璃一起碎在地上，没人能看得懂为什么画像上的人永远没有五官。

等到春天也开始暖和了，依旧没有好的消息被海风吹来，听说那艘官船离岸了就没有回来，又听说那艘船大得很，一年的粮食都能存在里面，还听说德国佬的枪炮也配在上面，一颗炮弹能炸碎一艘渔船，而那上面可有千千万万呐！

但Odin没有再回来。  
Thor不再寻找医生，海盗没有再出现似乎就是良药，Frigga开始好转，上个星期已经能到花园里走动。  
Thor重新接手家族里的生意，Loki拼尽全力也只保住了不到一半的产业，市场需求接近饱和再加上Odin公爵下落不明，Odinson子爵无心政事，投资商纷纷撤资，劳菲趁虚而入以低价收走工厂，Thor说没事的，他会改变这一切。  
等到仆人被遣走，诺大的房子只剩下管家和一些下人，Loki这时才知道Odin的大船和丰足的粮食还有先进的武器都是用着家里的钱，外人皆知Odinson家族荣光不再。

 

Thor在吃早饭的时候说他会跟劳菲决斗，语气就像他会再吃一个鸡蛋一样简单，Loki喝下的果汁呛出了嗓子，Thor倒是有条不紊的进食，在Loki想用叉子威胁他再说一遍的时候回答决斗信早就发出去了，Loki感觉自己一瞬间被抽走了精神，他坐在椅子上，视线无处可落，在他的计划里，Thor必然会奋起复仇，而他会借此除掉Odinson家的最大威胁，可现在，决斗？如此公平的一对一？  
直到当天夜里，Loki依然没有想到好的办法，Thor令他措手不及，而计划被破坏是他所最痛恨的，此刻他只想质问Thor为什么不与他商量便做决定，或是单纯泄愤的捅他一刀。  
Thor在Frigga的那里，房门虚掩着，房内几乎是漆黑的，Loki没有立刻进去，他在门外踌躇了一会，更像是在压抑怒火，他的手落在门把上，能听到房间内细细索索的交流声，然后他听到Thor呼唤他：“Loki，母亲让你进来。”  
房间里只点了两根蜡烛，油灯壁凉的像地板，Loki适应着黑暗，然后顺着光源走去，房间内没人说话，Frigga的呼吸比蝴蝶振翅还轻。  
Loki轻轻唤了一声母亲，抽空看了Thor一眼，Thor也在看他，仿佛就是等这一刻眼神交流，Loki霎时知道情况并不算好，他无声的吞咽口水，好让声音没有沙哑。Frigga看着他，Loki原本以为她有话可讲，可她只是握着他们两个的手闭上眼睛，像是需要陪伴的小孩一样入眠，Loki在这时候变了脸色，他冷冰冰的看着另一面的Thor，而Thor只是平静接受了他的愤怒，没有愧疚。  
等到Frigga呼吸平稳，他们放下了她的手，吹熄蜡烛离开，一直和平相处到Thor的房间门口，Loki几次都要开口，但始终没有一句话值得他张开嘴巴，满腹诡辩一朝成空，Thor站在他面前，仿佛已经看透了他，眼神锐利几乎就要让他败下阵来。  
“你会陪我去吗。”Thor终于问出了口，但语气笃定并不是征求意见的样子，他一只手揽着Loki的后颈，拇指在耳后绵软的皮肤上摸来摸去，接着嗓音沙哑的又问了一次，不同的是这次话语中有迟疑有摇摆，有恳求。  
Loki不着痕迹的向Thor的掌心那里偏去，他装作无奈也真的无奈，妥协也的确在妥协。  
“你知道我一定会陪着你。”Loki带有怨恨的说着，似乎这是不可脱卸的枷锁，好在这是互相牵制的，他为Thor，Thor为他，听起来像双生子一样，但Loki知道他想要挣脱，为了他的人生，而Thor也想挣脱，为了他们的人生。

夜里，欲望高涨的时候他们从不压抑，寒冷的露台也能变成欢愉的火炉，呻吟或低吼，啃咬与深入，Thor把Loki推到书桌旁，接着像闹脾气的君王似的把所有东西推到了地上，几乎是前所未有的张扬，Loki不得不在男仆敲响他房门的时候狠狠吞咽口水，十指像揪紧床单一样抠着Thor的肩膀，他流着泪大口呼吸，直到门外的声音又急促了一点，Thor却充耳不闻的用力挺身，Loki不得不报复似的咬上了对方的耳朵，Thor浑身一震然后去吮吸Loki胸前红肿，Loki只能强打精神大声向着门外喊到：“没事！别打扰我！”他的力气只够说到这里，Thor不满他有所分心，也像刚才Loki那样的去咬他的耳朵，只不过要轻的多，滚烫的呼吸像海面上喧嚣的风，Loki笑着叹息，顿时软了身体，Thor去吻他的喉结，呢喃着他的名字，好像这是值得含在嘴里的糖果。

“什么时候？”Loki眯着眼看远处霞光，紧了紧身上的棉被。  
Thor似乎很享受这样坐在地上靠着床尾的时刻，因此慵懒的打着哈欠，拉扯床单垫在身下，然后好久才找回一点记忆：“下周吧，在城郊的诺维里斯特河边。”  
Loki小声喔了一声，手指在地板缝隙上划来划去：“准备好你的枪。”  
“会的，也会擦干净我的剑，也许那老混蛋更传统一些。”  
Loki轻声笑着但心里并不感到轻松，他靠着Thor的肩膀，在太阳升起的时候闭上眼睛，希望Thor与自己都有个好梦。

决斗的事情在普罗尔的监管下被严格隔绝在了墙外，Frigga绝不会知道这件事，所以在决斗当天他们离开时，Thor说他要跟Loki去看看新的工厂，Frigga如今只能靠着搀扶才能坐起身子，但她仍然抬手捧上两个孩子的脸颊落下祝福的吻。  
“我的好孩子。”Frigga温柔的像一朵百合花。  
Loki握紧了她在他脸上的手，Thor保证说他们很快就会回来。

马车等候已久，他们即刻启程，路上Thor不止一次的抚摸自己的枪托，Loki察觉到那是无意识的举动，他思忖再三没有开口，心里更挂心的是欧文是否能如约抵达。早前他去找了欧文，将一早准备好的火枪交给对方，那把枪的外形与劳菲那把别无二般，唯一的不同只有枪口中是否填上了水泥。  
“去吧，我的欧文。”Loki最后一次拥抱他，他并非对欧文身上那些伤口视而不见，对原因也能猜测二三，那些所谓高尚善良的人总是如此，贫穷或富有对品行好坏意义不大。

 

诺维里斯特只是一条很窄的小河，有些名声多半归功于它傲人的长度，他们在太阳彻底升高之前抵达，劳菲已经站在那里，身边只有伊夫林一位，但身后仆从倒算是浩浩荡荡了，Thor免不了基于此开个玩笑，Loki被逗的装不好严肃。

劳菲建议伊夫林为裁判，Loki对此没有异议，他远远的便察觉到伊夫林在看他，他看过去，女人又穿上那些雍容华贵的服饰，礼貌的向他点头，Loki当然不会失礼，表现的更加从容，之后假装随意的看向劳菲身后侍从，欧文在人群中等待已久，迫不及待的与他对视，Loki立刻安定下来。

Thor让劳菲行使选择武器的权利，意料之外的劳菲选择了剑，Loki倍感意外，欧文也是如此，Loki示意欧文照常行事，随后他走向Thor。  
“别让我失望，哥哥。”  
“如果只听别人说，你总是不知道我的剑术有多么厉害。”Thor表现得信心满满，离开前用力捏了捏Loki的后颈，他小声说：“我爱你，Loki。”  
Loki听到后难得羞涩，但他敏锐的察觉到了投射在他们身上的目光，追寻看去，劳菲正不明深意的冷笑，伊夫林紧紧皱眉。

Thor与劳菲站在两棵榕树中央，巨大的树冠完完全全遮挡住了太阳，他们各自将左手背在身后用右手执剑，Thor一招一式充满了力量，剑身几乎成了一道朦胧的光，反观劳菲沉着应对，但剑尖始终在致命处周围游荡，好像玩弄一般，Loki在心里祈祷Thor不要被此激怒，好在Thor确实没有令他失望，更加冷静敏锐的防守进攻，几次就要刺穿劳菲的肩膀，劳菲必然因此勃然大怒，失去冷静之后出剑急躁，在被Thor划破手臂之后更加怒不可遏，嘶吼着猛烈进攻一度将Thor逼退好几步，Loki因此胆战心惊，但表面仍然自若，他看向伊夫林，对方正全神贯注于试图扭转局势的劳菲，Loki继而看向欧文，仆从们同样专注于这场决斗，所以欧文顺利将长盒内的火枪掉包，Loki再次看回战场，Thor已经扭转局势向前，相应的劳菲身上又增添了不少伤口，劳菲见致命部位被Thor防守得当，便咬紧牙想着继续攻击对方腿上的伤口，Thor更加警觉不留余地，直把劳菲向后逼得连连败退，Loki开始也因此得意，但他很快发现劳菲是有计划的后撤，Loki想要提醒但这有违规则，他只能看向伊夫林试图搞清他们在计划些什么，只见伊夫林紧张的小步挪动，即使Thor与劳菲两个人的战场已经快卷入人群，Thor大喊着让所有人远离，手上动作因此迟疑，劳菲趁此间隙钻进了人群，再出现时火枪就举在身前，Thor来不及反应劳菲就已经开枪，电光火石之间劳菲与伊夫林的表情从得意到惊恐，最后尖叫声随劳菲向后倒去而炸开了锅，火枪应声落地，枪口如花朵般绽放，灰烟袅袅但很快被慌乱的步伐踩散。  
伊夫林跪在地上，痛苦却无泪，悲恸也屈服，她看向Loki，胜负明了。

Thor在仆人简单包扎后上了马车，Loki始终没有看到过Thor的正脸，直到伊夫林与劳菲远成视线中一个黑点，Thor狠狠拉扯住他的手臂质问：“是你做的，对不对？”


	17. Chapter 17

“冷静点，哥哥。”  
“看来你都没打算否认。”Thor不可置信的看着Loki，劳菲轰然倒地的瞬间似乎还在眼前，他看着枪口在面前炸开，火药飞溅灼烧着皮肤，他被奔跑的仆从推来搡去，众人失色唯有Loki信步走来等待伊夫林宣读结果。“你甚至不为此愧疚。”  
“为了保住你的命而愧疚？哥哥，这听起来不像感谢。”Loki绝不会表现出那种懦弱的等待批判的态度，他开始全副武装的应对每一句话，轻佻的语气是他带刺的盔甲，他不会为自己做过的任何事感到愧疚和抱歉，并且他还要让别人也明白这一点。  
“你该忏悔。”Thor绷紧身体，试图将Loki从道德边缘拉扯回来，他的弟弟像只蝴蝶一样飘飘荡荡怡然自得，沐浴着善良的光不会觉得难耐，同样任由罪恶的风裹挟着飞舞时也不会觉得排斥，Thor内心的恐惧达到了前所未有的高度，他担心Loki误入歧途，错认为只要带着正当理由就连人命都能搁置在脑后。“因为你不该是这样的人，Loki，我没有这样的弟弟。”话一出口Thor有过短暂的后悔，像是投掷出了伤害过高的炸弹，他恨不得立刻出言反驳自己上一秒的话，在Loki困惑，愤怒，怨恨的笑起来之前。  
“那你想要什么样的弟弟？听话的善良的？正直的愚笨的？还是不跟你搞乱伦的？去向你的上帝许愿吧，或是经过教堂的时候摘一束石楠花，也许我会因此而死。”  
“别用这种语气跟我说话，Loki，曲解我的意思不会让我们之中任何一个人好过，我只是想告诉你，如果你坚持不对这件事情做出弥补，你只能独自承担结果。”  
“什么结果？被我救了性命的哥哥责备的结果？”Loki戏剧性的笑出了眼泪，夸张的表现着自己的不可置信，他试图将矛头对准Thor，并且一股脑的把所有事情归结到对方身上，但同时又以伤害自己为盾牌，用尽犀利狠毒的话语过分剖析他自己，好像这样就能证明他无所畏惧。“噢，别说曲解这样的话，我只是转述你的言下之意，我卑鄙阴险又冷血，踩踏过尸体就像走过羊毛毯一样轻松，上天赐予我过分的智慧可惜造物主忘记给我浇一点善良的水，”Loki看着Thor低下头沉重的叹息，仿佛拿一团灵魂不知如何是好，他接着说：“那么，你又能怎么样？”  
这句话仿佛惊醒了Thor，他不再崩溃无奈，转而坚定的看着自己的膝头，他低声说着我能怎么办，我会怎么办，然后平静的告诉Loki：“我会让你去走你想走的路，因为我们注定背道而驰。”Thor原以为这句话会沉重的无以复加，但事实上说出口时他倍感轻松，他自愿解开缠绕在Loki身上的绳索，甚至在这之后还能自嘲的耸耸肩膀，像在说：你知道的，你一定比我更早察觉我们之间道路的分歧，所以，去做你想做的事，我不确定我是否会支持你，但我想让你轻松一些。  
Loki只是抿起嘴巴点了点头。

 

决斗的结果像瘟疫迅速传开，人们唾弃劳菲的下作同样也鄙视Loki的手段，但可以确定的是劳菲的确卑鄙，还有他们无法决断Loki所做是对是错，这份矛盾来自于也许是劳菲自己铸成了眼下的结果，如果他肯光明正大的靠着剑术比试，即使输了也是坦坦荡荡，可他偏偏选择作弊偷袭。但是，如果当初劳菲选择的并非剑术还是枪法呢？那么也许劳菲还来不及做些小动作的时候就会受伤，而Loki此举不仅破坏了决斗的神圣，还玷污了子爵大人的胜利。总之，基于这次决斗的讨论十分火热，人们只期望着劳菲或Odinson家能出面再说些什么。  
说回劳菲，决斗之后他受伤不轻，赶回宅邸的时候几乎是奄奄一息，伊夫林命令下人将全城最好的医生都找来才勉强保住了他的性命。  
而Odinson家族那边，虽然没有明面上的公文释出，但工厂工人很快发现Loki已经不再插手任何事物，Odinson子爵重掌大权，投资商在远望一阵之后也逐渐回归，这场闹剧似乎就这样终止。

 

“你也该出去走走，就像别的男孩或者Thor小时候那样。”Frigga顺着Loki的头发，Loki正趴在她床边，恹恹的像个病人。  
“我离开过，所以不会离开了。”  
“Loki，其实我喜欢你离开又回来的样子，看起来很快乐，因为很充实很满足，你的阅历很快就能丰富你的举止言行，你成长的太快，那让我感到陌生又骄傲。”Frigga说到这里停下了，她轻咳，疲倦的深呼吸，之后接着说：“如果你现在不想离开，那答应我以后也要出去走走。”  
Loki只是简单的应了一声，随后拉响摇铃让下人送来热水。  
水是普罗尔送来的，老人将托盘放在床边轻声问候，离开时轻轻敲了敲Loki的肩膀。

“什么事？”Loki轻轻关上房门，带着普罗尔走到远一些的地方才问。  
“劳菲死了，伤口感染。”  
“你该知道他是罪有应得。”  
“但您、我的少爷。”普罗尔突然激动起来，他怜爱的越矩握上了Loki的手：“但他留下的那个蛇蝎妇人正因此做尽疯事，她...她拿出当时在美国与劳菲往来的信件并公布内容，说您与子爵、您与他、做出有违伦常的事情，将原本正常的无中生有出那些情愫...我能为您做些什么？我该为您做些什么？”普罗尔痛苦的闭上眼睛，他没法转述大街小巷里Loki是如何被卑贱的人的当作玩乐的笑话，他们遣词肮脏，甚至凭空捏造更多的事情，用我听说、有人说、大家说、这些话来肆意传播。  
Loki只是回头看了Frigga的房门一眼：“只需要别让那些话传进这栋房子。”Loki安抚着普罗尔，老人满脸泪痕的点头，Loki突然觉得安定下来，他看着普罗尔叮嘱他不要理会流言蜚语时觉得温暖，但他没有表现太多，只是拿出比平常更多的耐心去安抚老人，普罗尔也不愿占用Loki过多时间，他还需要召集所有仆人警告他们。  
Loki回到自己房间思考对策，对于伊夫林的做法他可以理解，但他没想过在美国的时候那个女人就察觉出了他们之间的气氛，想来当初劳菲派她去也只是为了打听他们远行的目的，然尔却让她察觉到了别的事情...Loki不打算亲自走向街头看看流言的发酵程度，人们总会凭一张嘴和过多的想象添油加醋成自己喜欢的剧情，尤其是Odinson家族风波不断，人们开始对这个善良正直的家族产生质疑，在Odin失踪之后更是没有顾及，如今人云亦云，期盼他们家族落马看好戏的不在少数，Loki只希望这些不要影响到产业、瞧，他都说开胡话了，这如何能不影响？他恨自己当初没有一并将那个肮脏的家族铲除干净，死了一个劳菲，流着共同鲜血的伊夫林就来‘继承遗志’，恶心！没人能从他手里夺走什么，更没人能伤害他要保护的。  
Loki打算杀了伊夫林，他几乎能想象到自己的匕首插进那罪恶的胸膛会发生什么事，伊夫林的血必定是黏稠的漆黑，带着腐烂的良知和善意沾满他的手，也许她到那时候都在试图透过他的眼睛去看跟Thor有关的东西，像毒蛇一样用信子试探他的反应，然后大笑着说她早知道！她早知道！Loki越想越气，恨不得现在就趁着夜色走进那地狱之门，将黑色的灵魂四分五裂，让美丽的皮囊扭曲出真实模样，他抓着桌上的烛台，想象着这就是杀死恶魔的尖刀，Loki几乎要因此感到快乐，他从不鲁莽行事，但伊夫林也绝不能活的更久了。  
Thor在这时候返家。带着厚重的冷空气走进家门，普罗尔恭敬的接过Thor脱下的大衣，Thor察觉出空气中的尴尬，随之问：“那事必定早传到你耳朵里了吧？”  
“是、我已经吩咐下去，不会有人在这里讨论。”  
“那样就好。”Thor解压似的喝了半杯葡萄酒，犹豫了一下接着问：“他呢？知道了吗？”  
“知道了，请原谅我的擅作主张，是我把这些事告诉了少爷，我只是不希望他在不知情的情况下、”  
“我明白。”Thor打断他又看了看Loki的房门，“你做的对，普罗尔。”

Loki在房间里就听到Thor回来了，他对那些轻声的跺脚和停顿无比熟悉，他知道Thor会在哪里脱下大衣，停顿多久，走起路来又是多慢，上楼梯的时候一开始很慢后来又很快...所以当Thor在楼下停顿比平常更多的时间之后，Loki明白他跟普罗尔在说那些街头巷尾的事，继而他猜测Thor会来找他，在冷战多日之后主动敲响他的房门，问他感觉如何，接着他们很快会因为他的讥讽而争吵起来接着不欢而散，噢，这几乎是窥见到未来了。  
Loki坐在床上，装模作样的拿一本书来读，他擅长这个，同时通过这样的行为表达自己满不在乎从而激怒别人。Thor果然来找他，相当无礼的直接推门而入，Loki更是没有抬头，仿佛门外只是吹进了一阵风。Thor先是在门口站了一会，然后不快不慢的走到了他的床前，接着兀自更衣，Loki惊讶的就想问他是不是脑子有毛病，可转念一想他才不愿意去做率先打破尴尬的那个人，所以他们相顾无言，Thor看上去更平静一些，他抖抖被子钻了进去，对于Loki的怒瞪视而不见，甚至过了一阵真的睡着了，Loki叹息，忍着用书角叩击Thor脑袋的冲动，他熄了灯，在黑暗中背对着Thor躺下，诚然，Thor这次要比他想象的聪明得多，起码避免了一场争吵，很久之后，Thor一条胳膊搭在他身上，大概是无意的，大概吧，不过Loki就这样睡着了。

第二天Thor在Loki醒来之前离开，侍卫长带着皇室发来的公文造访，简而言之Odin以身殉职，虽然侍卫长朗读着隐晦的死讯高调的赞扬，但没人会为那些狗屁一样华丽辞藻感恩，Loki唯一的想法便是期望侍卫长那张大嘴早点闭上，Frigga可就在楼上的房间躺着。  
“向您致以我最真诚的歉意，希望伟大的灵魂安息。”  
“上天保佑您，先生。”Loki巴不得赶快送走这个瘟神，他对Odin的死讯反应不大，事实上他们所有人早就在心底认定了这个结果，只是到了这落槌定音的节骨眼上，其他人未必会像他这样冷静。  
Loki原本打算等Thor回来的时候商量一下是否该继续隐瞒Frigga，但傍晚有人送信来说国王临时召集Thor去了伦敦，Loki暂且决定先将这个秘密压下来，他到Frigga的房间，观察着那个大嘴巴的声音有没有碰巧让Frigga听到，好在他的母亲一如既往的温柔，似乎还不知道变故已经发生，Loki为她端来了牛奶，又简短闲聊几句便离开房间。  
Loki站在二楼走廊，恍惚看见当初举办舞会时人头攒动的盛况，如今萧瑟冷清令人唏嘘，他在当初Odin与Thor站立的地方去看向他当初的位置，依稀还能感觉到他嫉妒的目光。  
他比往常都要更早入睡，梦中他回到了当初与Thor相遇的树林，他躲在树干后面听着皮鞋踩过枯叶的声音，在看到Thor真实面容时失了神，差点就要计划失败，梦中他又在讲述这个故事，画面总是闪回到Thor笨拙的动作和表情，他以此为乐，说起就要笑，听他讲述的人也跟着笑，但眨眼的功夫那些人如同纸片一样摇曳，并且远处的火焰轻而易举的点燃它们，滔天的烈火向他席卷而来，Loki从梦中惊醒，浓烟呛进他的喉咙，他慌乱的打开台灯，这才发现是真的着火了，他赤脚跑出房间，一楼已经变成了火海，木制栏杆发出噼啪的爆裂声，有几根已经坚持不住从中断裂，Loki冲进Frigga的房间，Frigga惊醒之后便让Loki快点离开，Loki执意将她抱在怀里之后再次跑出房间，一楼已经彻底看不到家具的样子，火焰如藤曼一样缠绕上整条走廊，远处有人在呼喊，依稀能辩驳是普罗尔的声音，Loki想高喊他们还在楼上，但一口浓烟被他吸了进去导致咳嗽不止，他跪在地上火焰已经烧到了脚前，Frigga说放下她吧放下她吧，Loki强撑着又站起来跑回房间，他关上房门，房间里只有小簇火苗，Loki将它们扑灭，然后跑向阳台，地面上并非安全无虞，草坪轻而易举的让火焰变成了火毯，Loki知道现在每一刻都必须争分夺秒，他撕扯着被单和衣服做成绳索，Frigga帮他在床尾系紧。  
“你先下去，好孩子。”  
Loki没有推脱，他必须先下去这样才能接住Frigga，这时火势已经完全失控，门板烧成漆黑之后轻易断裂，满地的地毯成了助燃剂，Loki不由分说立刻抓上布条。  
“等我，母亲，我保证没事。”Loki立刻松手，一楼的火焰在这时涌了出来，他无法躲闪以致半个脖子都被火舌舔舐了一下，草坪可走的地方已经不多了，Loki大声呼唤着Frigga下来，他看到Frigga抓上绳子，他张开双臂迎接，但下一秒整个阳台都在颤抖，Loki白了脸色就要大喊快跳，但声音还没冲出喉咙阳台就已经坍塌，Loki甚至还没看到Frigga的脸，只看到洁白的睡裙被火焰裹挟着坠落，接着地面砰的炸起一团高火，Loki踉跄着就要跑去救她，但火焰戏谑的不断抻长舌头拒绝他靠近，Loki的袖子不断被点燃他不断去扑灭，直到两个手腕满是鲜红，从绽开皮肉中流淌的鲜血又很快被火焰舔去，他崩溃的大叫着，期望Frigga能再给他一些回应，但燃烧的声音已经盖过一切，整栋房子像是俯视他的神明，讥笑着他无能为力。

 

Thor匆匆从伦敦赶回，Odinson家只留下焦炭一样的残骸。普罗尔埋葬了Frigga，匆匆忙忙的赶在Thor回来之前埋葬了她，他告诉Thor什么都没了，房子啊人啊，不知道是谁点的火，看守的仆人睡熟了，睡的太熟了...大门锁起来了小门还开着，可火从大厅开始，他来不及救，一个都没来得及，他该被撒旦的秃鹫啃食，永远不要去天堂面对公爵夫人。  
Thor跪在灰烬前，普罗尔不肯说Frigga死在哪里，他就看着这一切悲痛，但很快又想起来什么，他抓着普罗尔的衣服说：“Loki呢？！他在哪？”  
“这里没有...”普罗尔指着废墟，“哪儿都没有。”


	18. 完结

在墓前在回家的路上，伊夫林提出不愿意回到劳菲的公馆，她指出在下个路口就让马车向着相反的方向行驶，走到山脚下时她会指路。与之随行的是两位身材高大的男人，在她开口时他们的手便下意识的向腰间的佩剑挪了几分，谨慎的以眼神交换意见，其中一人表现的无所谓，另一个人不太愿意改变路程。  
“我想回家，仅此而已。”伊夫林再次阐述了自己的意愿，两个男人看起来恪守古板，这正意味着正直的死脑筋会多一些怜悯，这对她大有益处，当他们作为夺取性命的刽子手，尤其是自认为面前这个可怜的女人还对未来一无所知，那么他们也许会纵容她的请求，像是给自己一点心理安慰：瞧，我们还算是个好人。  
意料之内的，那个不太愿意改变路程的男人先转变想法，像是迁就另一个人似的，他们昂昂脑袋，说了些好吧，就这样的烂词，最后意味深长的看了伊夫林一眼，在收到一声感谢之后勉强抬起了嘴角。  
伊夫林用眼神征询到许可之后撩起了马车的窗帘，窗外路灯悉数点亮，由于道路不平坦的缘故，马车不再像他们离开Odinson宅邸时那样飞驰赶路，转而以一种窗外光亮没有被拉扯成光线的缓慢速度前行，伊夫林想起曾经的自己，马车外任何一个人都是曾经的她，叫卖着热酒的，给路灯添油的，推着装满稻草的平板车的，为准备下马车的贵族准备脚凳的...在劳菲出现之前，她是马车外的任何一个人。  
车内的两个男人互相点了雪茄，他们的手毫不客气的挡在她眼前，伊夫林知道那是从Odinson家的某个漆光桌面上顺走的，就在片刻之前，她眼前唯一的光亮就是那场火，热度随着火焰摇摆忽高忽低，但有一个瞬间熏的她猛的眨了一下眼睛，她想起窗帘被点燃的时候，她正锁上了最后一道可以逃生的门，另一个男人用可见的所有布料（几乎都是高贵的绸缎）塞紧了门缝，火焰是最敏捷的巨蛇，它只需要轻轻吐吐信子就能舔到远处的易燃物，所以很快，大门要比内设更先一步烧的凶猛，在她发呆之际，在火焰巨蛇将她也缠绕在身体之中时，两个男人拽着她狂奔逃离，等她再回首时，浓烟已经腾上了屋顶，两个男人在她身边大口喘气，为成功且全身而退感慨，她看到他们向她笑了一下，像是同伙之间交换得意的笑，她很想抬起嘴角但她不能。她开始回想一切，一切绝非梦境，她没有罪恶感，但也并未拥有报复之后的畅快，她仔细想想这一切，为什么她预料到自己可能死亡之后仍然不退缩，为什么她明明对Odinson没有过深的仇恨却要走到这一步？

马车的颠簸令男人们咒骂，他们开始后悔施舍给伊夫林一些善良，但此时想要反悔也是不可能的，所以他们心有灵犀的刻薄起来，以蹩脚的理由拉上窗户，好像尽可能的收回善意是唯一能弥补他们烦躁的方法，伊夫林洞察到了他们的心思便觉得可笑，她喜欢看透一个人，尤其是看透他们幼稚愚蠢尴尬恼怒的心境，她好像上帝一样嘲笑他们努力隐藏在皮下的东西，她以此为乐，等两个男人觉得夺取她想要的一切不再有安抚作用之后，他们安静下来，伊夫林觉得索然无味，但在此刻想到了自己走到这一步的原因：她只是在回报劳菲，并非是为他的死而复仇。  
在劳菲将她带离那个北方的闭塞村庄之前，她超乎凡人的能力得不到应有的释放，那些乡村妇孺的秘密没什么值得她窥探的，恼羞成怒的男人多半也是因为鸡不生蛋这样愚蠢的理由，她察觉到的事情就算说出来也不会比一颗石子扔进大海里溅起的水花大，她想要展现智慧但没有机会，直到劳菲找到她，坐在那辆高高的马车里，行驶过的地方好像都会洒下金粒子似的。  
当然，伊夫林当然明白劳菲并不是为了骨肉重逢才来找她，事实上劳菲也并不打算隐藏自己的目的，他很快就让伊夫林投身进‘间谍’事业，为他刺探合作伙伴或竞争对手的秘密和计划，察觉他们任何一点微小的心思。诚然，这种利用对于一般亲兄妹来说是致命打击，但对于伊夫林来说却是值得感谢的，因为她碰巧需要这些，周旋在上流社会，流转在更精明的和更愚钝的人之间，玩弄和窥探他们的心思让她满足，所以，她认为自己欠了劳菲一个莫大的恩情。  
可走到现在这步···即使是她也会感到惊骇，这远远超过劳菲所给予她的，即使滴水之恩当涌泉相报，所以可能，这件事还是有一点报复在里面的，只不过是她对Loki的报复，对于那个比她更聪明更狡猾的男人。

等到马车停下的时候，两个男人拉扯着她下车，伊夫林从口袋里摸出了钥匙，突然有一瞬间觉得她不会死。

伊夫林没有招呼他们而是径直走回自己的房间关上门，所幸并没有人阻止她，她得以安稳的躺在床上思考着她或许不会死这个事实，毕竟在大火烧起的那一刻，那两个男人完全可以把她留在那里，事后不过就是她作为劳菲的遗亲去报复，只不过倒霉也死在那里。但他们没有，相反的还从大火中把她拉走，虽然视她为死刑犯但迟迟没有动手，这大概只有一个原因，那个人已经知道她的能力对劳菲起了多大的帮助、不，那个人当然知道！所以留她一命却不放过她，那个人在斟酌她的利弊，尚不确定她是否能对这件事守口如瓶，即使她是受益者，之一。  
伊夫林能听到两个男人在房子里走来走去，巡视一般的摆弄摆件，不过他们好像不太关注她会逃走。一开始，伊夫林以为他们已经猜到了她不屑于逃走，可到了深夜窗户外传来并非风声吹动草丛的不自然动静的时候，伊夫林感到失望。

 

而Loki竟然能在这时候来见她一面，这大概算是垃圾生活中的一点火花。时间快进到三月，在半个月里伊夫林安安稳稳的活在自己家里，她越来越期盼会有人来送信结束她这样乏味的生活，不过时间拖得越久，伊夫林知道自己活下去的希望越大。  
Loki来的那天是晚上，他从卧室的窗户翻进来，伊夫林不知道他是怎么躲过安插在房子外的监视的，但后来她想应该是监视的人已经撤退了。Loki那天穿了跟车夫差不多的衣服，还围了一条粗布围巾，深棕色洗的发白，边缘处全是毛茸茸的线头。

“我以为你死了。”  
“所以我来找你。”  
伊夫林笑了笑然后假装绷住脸，她第一次有这样孩子气的表现。“为了炫耀你还活着？你该去找Thor，他会比我更想知道这个消息。”  
“不。”Loki扯了扯围巾，伊夫林这才看到他还带着手套。“为了确认你知道我会死，”Loki刻意断句，好让伊夫林能察觉自己犯下的错误从而懊恼的叹气，他得到这个反应才满足的继续说下去：“并且你还知道Thor不会死。”  
“也许是因为你来的时候没有立刻把我杀了，所以我确定Thor不会死？”  
“你看到我的时候眼睛里只有失望和一点嘲弄，如果Thor死了，你应该会惋惜。”  
“惋惜？”  
“因为他替我而死。”Loki的耐心只够他解释这么多，他明白伊夫林应该已经梳理清了一切，她只是在拖延时间，因为她猜到了他接下来的问题，并且不知道是否该说出答案，所以Loki决定换一种方式去问：“好了别再耽误时间了，我问一个你大概能回答的问题，在Odin去镇压海盗这件事上，劳菲只不过是推动其发展的棋子而已，对吧？”  
“对！”伊夫林几乎要兴奋的尖叫，她原本认为他们所有人都是棋子，知己命运也无法改变，只能在任人摆布的时候尽可能保全自己而已，但Loki，在一切尘埃落定的时候他却开始扭转棋局，如果成功，结果何止是颠覆一切···伊夫林终于不再嫉妒而是钦佩，她坦然接受Loki拥有远超于她的聪慧，这让她恍惚重新拥抱了年轻时的无知勇气和天生想要挑战强权的无畏，她忍不住亲昵的去抚摸Loki的侧脸，像长姐一样赞赏他，缓慢的开口说出会置她于死地的一切：“一开始，是因为你们的权势和财富让他惧怕，所以他想抽走你们的顶梁柱，而劳菲甘愿当他的替罪羊···后来他知晓了你们的事，但同时也看到了Thor的才能，所以这次他想到利用我，试图用一把火烧了Odinson家的根基和你，在之后向Thor伸出援手，那么Thor必定会对他真心效忠。而我，虽然并不是出于复仇但也同意被他利用···Loki，我除了抱歉没有什么能说的，更没什么能做的，我当初的狭隘现在真实幻化成了囚困我的牢笼，希望这能让你得到一点抚慰，可如果一切再来一次，我也许不会改变任何一个决定。”伊夫林落下泪来，当眼泪成为工具之后她便再也没有像此刻一样真实的因难过而哭，她姣好的样貌楚楚动人，多数男人会为此心软。  
Loki可怜她，因为在他自己不愿意承认的内心某处，他与伊夫林的悲剧一样始于嫉妒，而那场带走芙利嘉的灾难、他必须承认，即使他曾发誓绝不会以愧疚折磨自己，他承认，那场灾难的索引，是他与Thor。

 

是时候离开了，Loki不打算道别，他转身向窗户走去，手腕处的疼痛令他不得不咬紧了牙，身后伊夫林对他说抱歉，Loki侧过头没有回答，他跑进夜色中，头上的薄汗被风干时像冰一样凉，他扯下围巾和手套让自己松口气，伊夫林那声道歉还在耳畔，Loki知道她察觉了，大概从自己再热也不肯取下围巾开始，或是单纯明白他不可能毫发无伤的从大火中全身而退。

伊夫林没想过她是见过Loki的最后一个人，或者是知晓他存活的唯一一个人。在Loki离开几天后那些看守她的男人也走了，在新的命运到来之前，她重新融入进了平民生活，也因此得知人们正大肆猜测那场火出自Loki之手，因为Odinson子爵将他逐出了家族事业。伊夫林当然不可能为Loki辩驳什么，她在想Thor会如何处理，大约一周后，Odinson子爵宣布他们当时已经找到了Loki的尸体并且安葬，希望不要再有人诋毁他的弟弟。一开始，伊夫林只认为这是Odinson兄弟俩的小把戏，为了不要再让人说闲话什么的，但后来，也许是第六感，当她去所谓的Loki Odinson的墓碑前时，那里放着还在盛开的花束，她跪在草地上抚摸上面的凹陷，庞大的悲伤突然涌上了她，那是有人无数次在这里哀痛所留下的影子，她能感觉到自己每摸过一个地方有人都在上面抚摸过千万次，她无法遏制自己留下眼泪，并且无法停下。身后有车轮碾压过草地的声响，伊夫林匆匆回头然后快速跑向那棵巨大的榕树后，她努力平复着呼吸，别让自己难以控制的气喘惊扰了那个走来的男人，她整个人躲在树后，这里太安静了，她能听到那个人缓慢的脚步踩在草地上发出沙沙的声响，她听到那个人停了下来，她以为是站在墓前哀悼，但在漫长的沉寂之后又是轻轻的脚步声。  
那个人为走到墓前下足了勇气。  
伊夫林静静地听着，但只有花束放在地上的一点声响，没有哭泣，没有倾诉，没有叹息，伊夫林大胆的又探出了头，Thor的金发像水流一样毫无规律的闪光，他只是跪在那里，像雕像一样静默不去流露任何感情，或是像雕像一样无法流露感情。

“Loki。”Thor艰难的开口，他有很多话想说，但往往只是念出Loki的名字便再也说不出什么，他感受着心脏下坠的那种无助的痛苦，绝望的海水总会一次又一次将他拍进深处水域，让他在黑暗中恐惧茫然，他偶尔会浮上海面喘息但从未有机会离开大海，他或许在等待，如果他翻找了每一片灰烬都没发现他的挚爱，那也许他的爱还活着。  
“Loki。”所以他道歉，他为立下这个墓碑而道歉，因为Loki也许还活着，他却不得不向世人证明Loki的死亡，他只能让竭力不去难过，不去流泪，不去教堂祷告，拒绝作出一些证明Loki死去的事情，但同时又要在外人面前做足了样子好让流言蜚语不要中伤Loki，他在这样的罅隙残喘苟活，几近分裂。

伊夫林在这时候离开，近乎逃离。

“Loki。”Thor在告别，他耸耸肩牵强的笑了一下，像是在为自己的懦弱道歉，他今天也还是什么都说不出口。他站起身拍拍膝上泥土，但又跪下去亲吻墓碑上不大的姓名，他又一次想去杀死伊夫林，但这次他很快压抑下了这个念头，因为复仇总是两败俱伤。

每一阵春风都会吹淡人们对Loki的记忆，Thor在福斯特公爵的帮助下重振旗鼓，没人再去想起Loki，人们更多谈论Thor与简的婚约，锦上添花易雪中送炭难，Thor没有理由也不该辜负这样的女人。  
伊夫林在一年之后才接到了命令，这比她猜测的时间要久太多了，不过就跟为劳菲做事一样，她依旧是见不得光的，但她不会为此恼怒不甘，日子总得过下去。有时她会路过Thor管辖的地方，等待上帝给这样的男人一点福报，比如还给他Loki什么的。

伊夫林一直抱着这样的想法到四年后，她逐步成为了国王善用的棋子，而Thor也正努力让Odinson家族恢复旧日荣光，她时隔五年回到那片墓地，却依然在墓碑下看到一束盛放的黄玫瑰，伊夫林几乎就要想Loki因为伤口感染死掉了，如此戏剧性的，但直到国王下令要来此处狩猎，听说这里是他的父亲第一次带他狩猎的地方，伊夫林知道Loki等待的时机来了。  
她受到传召去汇报Thor的近况，那是她第一次见到国王，理查德四世高高在上，皮鞋踩在柔顺的兽皮毛毯上。  
伊夫林说了些无关紧要的消息之后就闭上嘴巴，她看着国王的鞋尖，有些惶恐和胆战心惊，尤其是她猜测的事情总在这时候在脑海里蹦来蹦去，她极力让自己看起来从容不迫，这时候她又有些想念Loki，他总是从容不迫的。

理查德四世从未见过Thor，但这样说又不太准确，在他的父亲曾经举办的宫廷舞会上，他相信Thor也一定随Odin出席，只是彼时他根本不会注意这样一个男人。Odin确实是值得忌惮的下属，他的声望他的财富他的地位都令理查德觉得头顶王冠摇摇欲坠，在他终于决定削弱这股势力的时候还有些惋惜Odin的才能，不过令他没想到的是，Thor是比他父亲更胜一筹的天才，并且他有机会可以掌控Thor。可这时候又有别的人横在中间，天呐光是说出同性两个词都令他喉咙发痒几欲作呕，他善于除去眼中钉，而之后的结果让他极为满意，福斯特家伸出援手的行为令人动容，理查德相信Thor恢复正常只是时间问题。直到现在，皇室收益年年倍增，Thor在工业革命中不断壮大，他从教训中汲取经验，全心全意为皇家服务，理查德庆幸自己做了当初的一切。

国王下巡的公告由侍卫们高声诵读，Thor在前一天去教堂祷告。  
马车行驶在平坦的石路上，Thor在车内依旧检查世界各地送来的信件，他不负所望扩张了家族事业，大概是一个子女所能做到的最好的地步。马车渐渐慢了下来，Thor随意向外看了一眼，但随即就像被丢入冰川腹地一样全身僵硬，大脑嗡嗡作响之后两只耳朵像经过一场爆炸之后剧烈耳鸣，他必须用手撑在两侧才能勉强止住自己头晕目眩，Thor用力过猛的推开了窗户，燥热的空气像软绵绵的拳头一样打在他脸上，他在狭小的车室内想要站起身，结果就是整个马车左摇右晃吓得车夫用尽全力拉扯缰绳，Thor根本没去注意马车是否停下，他慌乱的打开车门一跃而下，整个人因此向前踉跄了好几步，车夫见到Thor如此失态愣在当场，回过神来才发现已经不见人影。

“Lo——！”Thor向那个方向大喊着，因为太过激动而失语，但他还是拼命呼喊出一个音节。  
就在那丛欧石楠之后，在茂密树林的边缘，他的爱就站在那里，真实的等待捕捉的。Thor狼狈的穿过灌木，Loki就在眼前，像梦中一样浅笑着站立在那里，妈的，这太像梦了，尤其是Loki，他就站在那里，扑过去就会消失、

不！他抱住Loki了，因为用力过猛一起摔在了地上，而Loki始终在他怀里，没有消失没有破碎，他甚至把Loki的脑袋埋进了他的胸口！上帝···  
Thor不敢去看，他就那样死死的把对方抱在怀里，黑色的长发散落在他的额头和鼻梁上，他大口喘息着，像野兽一样在喉咙里发出断断续续的杂音，他哭了，胸膛不停的鼓起又落下，Loki被他挤的挣扎起来可他还是不松开怀抱，也不去看那张脸。他抱着Loki站起来，露出的皮肤都被擦伤了，他开始害怕，所以在下一秒疯了一样的拉着Loki狂奔，毫无目的地的向没人的地方奔跑，Loki试图甩开Thor因为他的手腕快要断掉了！但结果Thor将他打横抱在怀里继续奔跑，几乎是滑稽的。  
Loki没有办法，但他也发现Thor一直不去看他，所以他在颠簸的怀抱里小声呼唤Thor的名字，又用手一遍一遍抚摸Thor的脸颊，最后是略微用力的拍打，那时候他真的恼了。

索性在这荒凉的树林后有一座废弃的木屋，Thor终于肯在这里歇歇脚，他呼吸的声音就像个破风箱，停下之后没多久就开始咳嗽，整间屋子都是带着血腥味的回音，Loki急了，用力掰过Thor别在一旁的脑袋，但Thor执拗像牛一样。  
“看着我！Thor！看我！”  
“不！”Thor索性闭上眼睛，但他的手紧紧抓着Loki的手腕。  
他们持续了一会这样的拉锯，最后以Loki先败下阵来，他沉默也不再试图跟Thor进行力量上的较量，但Thor却把手越抓越紧，仿佛Loki没有反应更让他惊慌。

“为什么不看我？”Loki放弃挣扎，即使他的手腕铁定淤青。  
Thor就跪在他身前，整个人像一座颓废的高山，他说话时呛了点血：“因为你会走，我看到你你就走了···”  
“那是因为你在做梦，但现在，上帝保佑如果你睁开眼睛，除了能更快看到我没有别的坏事了。”Loki只能这样劝导着，他俯下了一点身子所以Thor猛然抬头时他吓了一跳，他想说你差点撞伤了我的鼻子，但Thor已经在那一瞬间就吻上了他，几乎是拼死一搏那样绝望的吻，好像他真的会立刻消失一样。  
等到Loki尝到了血腥味（不确定到底是谁的或者是他们的），他发出了不快的声音，但Thor仍然吻了很久才肯离开，他们理所当然的在这里渡过了夜晚，Thor也理所当然的因为他颈侧和双腕上的烧伤而痛苦自责，Loki不愿意说些什么安慰人的话来，所以扯过自己的头发盖在了伤疤上。  
“很漂亮。”Thor挑起一根Loki的头发，发尾搔弄着他的腹部，Loki蓄起了长发，像画册里的精灵那样几乎能以头发遮蔽身体。  
“我以为你能说出更漂亮的话。”Loki咯咯的笑着，顺从的弯曲脖颈蹭进了Thor的肩窝。  
Thor也打算就这么顺着Loki的玩笑继续下去，他看着在夜色中趋于深灰的眼眸，他的喉结上下滑动，然后抱着Loki的脑袋去亲吻两侧汗湿的额角。“让我再亲亲你……”  
“你整个晚上都在这么做。”Loki纵容Thor又滑到嘴巴上，他向后撩起自己的长发好让他们没有阻碍。  
“你像一位流落在外的公主。”Thor含含糊糊的说着，他喜欢Loki的长发，如此美丽，太过美丽。“你如此鲜活，依然年轻，你活在最好的年纪。”  
“你如此成熟，依然笨拙，你活在最坏的年代。”Loki看向别处，这间房子的窗户很小，能透进的月光更是少之又少，但他依然能看到Thor鬓角的白发，他用手指去爱抚，声音像蚊蝇一样小：“你才三十五岁。”  
Thor向下躺了一些，这样月光就一点都照不到他身上。Thor不得不去想他昨天带着Loki消失会惹出多大麻烦，人们肯定已经在周围搜寻，现在就要天亮了，搜寻的人手也会增加，国王陛下就要来了，到时候也许亲卫队也会加入其中……  
“想回家吗，Loki？”  
“当然。”Loki看了眼窗外。  
“我必须要走了。”Thor有些愧疚。“今天有很重要的事，如果我缺席会带来麻烦，但我发誓我不会离开太久，在这之后我就永远都不会离开。”  
“什么重要的事？你又要订婚了吗？”  
Thor假装生气的捏着Loki的耳朵：“国王陛下亲临，今天我们会去狩猎。”  
“是那座山吗？”  
“对。”  
“我可以去吗？”  
Thor有些困惑，他确信Loki不喜欢跟官僚们在一起，所以他思考了一下问：“你想看看国王的样子？”  
“谁都会好奇的。”Loki平淡的回答。  
Thor回想多年前跟Odin一起出席的皇家宴会，隐约记得理查德四世看起来很有风度，但也可能有皇冠和披风的加持。  
“陛下不是为难画师的长相。”  
“善良的回答。”  
“看在上帝的份上，别说出太糟糕的话。”  
“为什么不说。”Loki坐起身，太阳已经初见轮廓，他开始从地板上捡起衣服，边穿边说：“他给了Odinson家现在的一切。”  
Thor也开始穿上衣服，他没太关心Loki最后的回答，只是仔细嘱咐着Loki就在这里等他，狩猎结束后他会回来。  
“然后我们就回家。”  
“好。”Loki穿好衣服后又慵懒的躺回床上。“回家。”

临行前Thor反复离开又折返，直到Loki听的那些叮嘱都条件反射想要揍点什么。

Thor匆匆赶往教堂，在街道一侧等待消息的普罗尔慌张的迎上来，然后不由分说的拉着Thor去了教堂后面的小房间，显然，Thor看不到自己形象邋遢，活像在外摸爬滚打了一夜的野人。  
“子爵大人，如果陛下问起你消失的事情，就说你带着简小姐出门去了，天、真不知道你干什么去了！”普罗尔帮他仔细扣好胸前的纽扣，不时地向后退几步审视着。“行了！简直英俊非凡！”  
Thor极有冲动将Loki的事情告诉他，Thor在心中斟酌了一下，几次就要开口，但终究是把话又咽回了肚子里，最后只是告诉普罗尔去那间房子里看看，再把里面的人带回家。  
“什么人？”  
“好人。”Thor大笑着，偏偏不肯把真相说出来。  
普罗尔嘟囔几句，最后又叮嘱了一遍预先准备好的说辞，警告Thor千万别在关键时刻说错一个字，福斯特小姐说那些时间不能说错。

理查德四世要比想象中的更高大，但或许是从前从未有这样近距离的观察。Thor一面得体的回答问题，一面无法控制的想东想西，他掐算着时间，有了他指出正确方向，普罗尔大概很快就能抵达小木屋，Loki估计不会睡觉，在外面散步的可能性偏大，但如果是这样，Loki远远看到有人过来，万一在没看清楚的情况下逃跑怎么办？他像只最灵敏的兔子，脑筋转的比狐狸还快，谁都追不上的...  
“Thor。”理查德四世注意到Thor在发呆。“Odinson！”这下他有点生气了。  
“对不起，尊贵的陛下。”Thor堪堪回神，“您刚才说现在就出发，我只是想到这个季节山脚下的雾气不重，我们不必像冬天那样绕远路，我知道一条捷径可走。”  
理查德狐疑的打量着Thor，但又确实挑不出疑点，最后命令侍卫即刻起程。  
他们以最快的速度进入森林，理查德命令大部分人马就留在山脚下避免影响他狩猎，最后随行的侍卫只有四个人。Thor当然也不能带太多人上山，最后只带了一个侍从帮他装载猎物。  
在皇家狩猎的传统中，必备的就是浩浩荡荡的随行人员，几乎与战争地位对等，也因为只有更多的人才能为国王准备的事无巨细，从猎狗猎鹰到休憩的座椅。但理查德四世似乎并不重视这些，他将狩猎完全兴趣化，不在其中参杂过多非必要因素。  
理查德首先放出了自己的猎鹰，他亲切的称呼它为乔，乔带着流苏与金珠镶嵌的头罩飞向天空，Thor在这时也放出猎犬。  
“期待你的成绩，Odinson。”  
“希望我不会输您太多，国王陛下。”  
他们二人在此分道，Thor终于能卸下面具坦白自己担忧的神色，但他确实没有办法去知晓普罗尔与Loki到底有没有顺利见面，他临行前留给普罗尔一只猎犬就是希望如果他找到了Loki就让猎犬把好消息带来，Thor一边想着一边又向远处看了看，之后不得不投入进狩猎中，他还必须取得一个好成绩呢。

可惜的是Thor一路上都没遇到什么大型猎物，比如梅花鹿这样的，最多只是看到几只红狐在灌木中飞速奔跑，间或几只雉鸡从头顶飞过。等到猎物袋快被装满的时候，Thor终于在左侧树丛后发现了梅花鹿的影子，他举起火枪，那只鹿在厚厚的草堆后缓慢前行，可惜能攻击下手的地方着实不多，Thor唯恐猎物逃脱，所以始终耐着性子等待梅花鹿再向前几步走到空隙较大的地方，Thor屏住呼吸，眼见着就要得手，他的食指已经准备按下扳机，但这时有枪响传来，那只鹿惊恐的直起脖子接着如离弦之箭一样逃走，Thor来不及惋惜又听得几声枪响，杂乱无章绝不是在为狩猎，Thor拉扯缰绳掉转马头就向着枪声源头赶去，头顶鸟雀疯狂逃离，走兽从身侧飞驰。

“陛下！”  
Thor的突然出现使侍卫慌乱的将枪口向他瞄准，Thor立刻拉紧缰绳高喊，理查德挥手让侍卫放下火枪。  
“发生了什么事？”  
理查德还在喘息，他的胸口正在淌血接受简单包扎，所以他侧目让身边的一个侍卫去跟Thor讲述。  
“有女人想要行刺陛下，但事情发生时我们不在陛下身边...戈多说打中了那女人一枪，可她还是像狐狸一样逃走了，戈多已经去追了。”  
“什么样的女人？”Thor隐约不安，缰绳在他手里越攥越紧。  
“黑色长发，穿着一件暗绿色的长裙，骑着一匹白马，还拿着一束黄玫瑰，该死的，那时候我们就该察觉那女人是个灾星......嘿！子爵大人、”  
Thor已经顺着刚才侍卫们所指的方向追去，远处已经没有枪声，他仿佛看到Loki的长发就在眼前，他能抓到墨绿色的裙脚，或是再努力一点就能拉扯住对方的缰绳...他看到树林愈发稀疏，等到日光毫无阻碍的出现在眼前时面前就是断崖，Thor用力拉扯缰绳险些摔下马背滚落，戈多在这时候高声呼喊他的名字。  
“子爵大人！”  
Thor顾不上更多，他看看断崖就强迫自己不要凝视深渊，他慌乱地大喊：“那女人呢！他在哪！”  
戈多一时间不知怎么回答，那女人？他？  
“摔下去了，但陛下让我捉她回去。”戈多丧气的回答，他清楚看到了陛下看那女人的眼神，该死的，那女人就这么直直冲了下去，他看到她扯缰绳了但是那时候马的速度太快、  
Thor意外的平静，他看着断崖，能感受到从底部呼啸着翻卷上涌的寒风，似是呜咽，似是咆哮，似是愉悦的解脱，那上面聚集的烟雾还在缓慢流动，半刻前被人冲破的地方恢复无痕，Thor几乎找不到任何一点Loki掉下去的痕迹，他真的掉下去了吗？

汪————！  
Thor低头，他的猎犬正努力引起他的注意，它的项圈上别着一张纸条。  
Thor用尽全力才将那纸条展开。

那里没有人。

 

 

**尾声  
1820年夏**

Thor与伊夫林在墓前相遇。

“是你告诉他的吗？”Thor放下玫瑰，抚摸墓前有人留下的拆信刀。  
“不，他很聪明，自己猜到的。”伊夫林跪在墓前，更像是坐在那里，她，Thor，Loki，三个人席地而坐，朋友似的。“你怪他不告诉你吗？”  
“事实上...不，我不会。”  
“因为你也会这样做？”  
“因为我也会这样做。”  
“那，你？”  
“不。”Thor向她微笑，他不会继续这件事，他不能让福斯特家族也被牵连进这场不幸。  
伊夫林点点头，从口袋里拿出那枚当初Loki与她逛礼品店时多瞧了几眼的戒指。  
“迟来的圣诞回礼。”  
Thor想了一下才记起那时候Loki曾以送礼为借口去大厅伊夫林的消息。  
“再见，Thor。”伊夫林起身。“再见，Loki。”

Thor看着伊夫林走远，他拿起那把拆信刀，在被留在这里之前，有人用它在墓碑上刻了点东西。Thor抚摸着粗糙的划痕，指甲在其中来回感受，最后他在旁边接着刻下去。

我也爱你。

 

**1821年春**

拆信刀失窃。

 

**1821年夏**

理查德四世死于刺杀，凶手当场死亡，皇家并未披露任何信息，但在同月，所有名为伊夫林的女性被悉数绞杀。


End file.
